Beware the Frozen Heart
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela de Change of Heart. Los aliados del príncipe malvado quieren venganza contra Arendelle por ayudar a la legítima reina. Cuando el enemigo está tejiendo su red, el lado oscuro puede aprovechar para tomar el control de la reina de las nieves. EvilElsa/Evilsa.
1. Capítulo 1

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 1

Caía una fuerte tormenta en la pequeña ciudadela. München tenía varios años de no experimentar una lluvia tan fuerte y torrencial como ésta. En la sala principal de la ciudadela, un hombre y una mujer conversaban en la oscuridad, iluminados solo con la luz de una vela.

-¡Esa estúpida reina de Arendelle!- exclamó una voz femenina. La mujer golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado- ¿cómo se atreve a meterse en lo que no le importa? ¡Ahora Regina es reina y Mormoth se pudre en una prisión que irónicamente está a un par de kilómetros de aquí-

El hombre que estaba con ella la miró fijamente, para después dar un trago a su tarro de cerveza.

-Deberías calmarte, Mahaut- dijo el hombre- Mormoth se lo buscó, por querer hacer las cosas solo y apresurado, sin nuestra ayuda para no tener que compartir su poder y riqueza. Si te hubiera pedido ayuda, la reina de las nieves hubiera sucumbido seguramente-

-Por supuesto que la hubiera derrotado- dijo la mujer llamada Mahaut- esa bruja de hielo usa sus poderes para bien, es tan inocente en eso…-

Hubo una pausa entre los dos, hasta que el hombre habló.

-Mahaut, ¿aún tienes ese encantamiento?- dijo el hombre.

La mujer lo miró interrogante, y asintió.

-Tengo un plan- dijo el hombre- haz que le llegue a Elsa de Arendelle. Será la manera de vengarnos, y mientras tanto, nos encargaremos de Mormoth… y de Regina-

La mujer llamada Mahaut lo miró con una una amplia sonrisa. Su venganza estaba muy cerca.

x-x-x

Aquella noche era tranquila y cálida. En verano, la ciudad capital de Arendelle parecía sumida en un letargo por aquel extenuaste calor. Casi deseaban que su reina congelara un poco la ciudad para evitar lo más posible el incómodo clima. Elsa era la persona en Arendelle que más sufría aquella incomodidad, prefiriendo sobre todo el frío.

Elsa solía tomar una taza de té mientras trabajaba. Había optado por usar sus poderes para congelar el té y beberlo así. Lo que fuera era mejor que el horrible calor del verano. Más de una vez estuvo seriamente tentada para repetir lo del invierno eterno con tal de mitigar el molesto clima.

Esa noche, la reina de Arendelle seguía trabajando en su escritorio. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que volvieron de la coronación de Regina, la reina de Dinamarca. Habían tenido dificultades desde que Regina apareció en Arendelle, acompañada de su fiel general Bastian, para protegerla de su malvado primo Mormoth. A todo este lío se le unió un Hans confundido y sediento de venganza por su mala experiencia previa con Arendelle. Lo bueno es que Hans se había dado cuenta del engaño, y se había arrepentido, ayudándolos a vencer a Mormoth y a devolverle el trono a Regina.

Elsa suspiró.

Anna seguía comportándose fría y reservada con ella, lo cual la reina interpretó como que su hermana estaba aún molesta por el hecho de que Elsa salvara a Hans en el juicio en el que pedían su encarcelamiento perpetuo o su muerte. La reina de las nieves no lo había permitido. En un principio, Anna estaba tan agresiva como los demás, pero después comprendió un poco los sentimientos de su hermana hacia Hans. Aunque no la convencía del todo.

Y había otro detalle que hacía rabiar a Anna: Hans había acompañado a Elsa a la coronación de Regina.

Hans. El menor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Elsa sonrió ante la idea y bajó la pluma para colocarla sobre su escritorio. Dejó sus papeles a un lado para concentrarse en las cartas que recién habían llegado.

_Querida Elsa:_

_No puedo decirte cuanto gusto me dio que vinieras a mi coronación. Y aún más gusto que vinieras acompañada de Hans. Es curioso, pero se te veía muy feliz junto a él. Es una lástima que Anna y Kristoff no hubieran podido acompañarnos. _

_Bastian visitará Arendelle pronto como embajador de Dinamarca, para firmar en mi representación un tratado de comercio. Espero que los términos propuestos sean de tu agrado. Por lo que entendí, es para nuestro mutuo beneficio. Por supuesto, mi país está para siempre en deuda con ustedes. ¡No puedo esperar a que nos volvamos a encontrar!_

_Con un abrazo y mis mejores deseos._

_Regina._

Elsa sonrió al terminar la carta. Había pensado en mostrársela a su hermana, quien también era amiga de Regina, pero desistió. La mención de Hans en la carta no la pondría de mejor humor. Elsa bufó y se guardó la carta en el pequeño cajón de su escritorio. La siguiente era del mismo príncipe que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos toda esa tarde. Elsa sonrió al romper el sello y abrir el sobre para sacar el papel.

_Querida Elsa:_

_Vaya, cada minuto que paso lejos de ti me parece una eternidad. Mi padre me ha dado permiso de volver a Arendelle, y cuento los minutos para que mi barco esté listo para zarpar. Habría zarpado antes, pero Georgiana y su esposo insistieron en acompañarme, y como imaginarás, sus preparativos toman mucho tiempo. Nos veremos muy pronto._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_Hans._

Elsa sonrió y abrazó la carta contra su pecho, con una sonrisa suave pero satisfecha, y suspiró. Quizá para mañana ya estaría con su príncipe. La joven reina fue descubierta a la mitad de su sonrisa boba por Olaf.

-Vaya, Elsa, te ves feliz el día de hoy- dijo el pequeño mono de nieve. Elsa acentuó su sonrisa.

-Lo estoy, Olaf- dijo Elsa, con una expresión enamorada que difícilmente permitía que otras personas vieran- recibí una carta de Hans, donde me dice que lo veré pronto-

-Uuuuuh…- dijo el mono de nieve, agitando sus brazos de arriba abajo- se que eso te hará muy feliz, Elsa, pero dudo que pase lo mismo con Anna-

Elsa borró su sonrisa.

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa, haciendo una mueca- Olaf, me gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de que Anna entendiera lo que Hans es para mi…-

Olaf sonrió.

-Oh, no es para tanto- dijo Olaf- Anna solo está preocupada porque no quiere verte lastimada como le pasó a ella, y tiene una buena razón para no confiar en él. Con el tiempo aprenderá a aceptar que lo amas y que él te ama…-

-Eso espero- dijo Elsa, sin estar muy segura de que fuera a ser así- vamos a descansar, Olaf-

La reina de las nieves se levantó de su asiento, tomó la vela de su mesa de trabajo y caminó fuera de la biblioteca, seguida por el pequeño mono de nieve. Las cosas iban a empezar a mejorar.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, por fin los sirvientes del emperador terminaron de preparar los barcos en el muelle de las Islas del Sur. Irían de visita a Arendelle. A Hans no le hizo mucha gracia que su hermana menor insistiera en acompañarlo, junto con su cuñado Philipp. No que no quisiera verla, pero el hecho de que la soberana del Imperio Alemán hiciera ese viaje a Arendelle requería mucho tiempo de preparación.

Hans llevaba ya un par de meses en las Islas del Sur, reprendido y castigado por su hermano William, que creyó que sería bueno que Hans entrenara a los nuevos reclutas de la marina real de las Islas del Sur, como "castigo" por su anterior comportamiento. Hans lo hizo maravillosamente, sobre todo para no darle a su hermano una excusa para no permitirle ir a Arendelle.

Mientras esperaba a su esposo y los demás hombres preparaban todo para viajar, Georgiana miraba divertida a Hans caminar de un lado a otro de la manera más ansiosa posible.

-Ya calma, Hans- dijo Georgiana, cubriéndose la boca para disimular la risa- ya llegaremos a Arendelle. Nada más falta que venga William a despedirnos-

Hans bufó, pero pronto llegó William, el mayor de los hermanos de Hans, acompañado del emperador Philipp, su cuñado. El menor de los príncipes estaba a punto de volverse loco, para diversión de todos los presentes.

-Que tengan buen viaje- dijo William, con una sonrisa un tanto curiosa- y por favor, Hans, te lo pido… intenta comportarte esta vez- añadió, poniéndole extra énfasis a "esta". Hans frunció el entrecejo. No le hizo gracia la broma de su hermano mayor- y saluda a Elsa de mi parte-

-Lo haré- dijo Hans, ansioso, y se volvió hacia su hermana y cuñado- ¿qué esperan? Ya debemos irnos…-

Tras unas breves despedidas, Georgiana y Philipp subieron al barco detrás de Hans.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, de la misma manera, en Dinamarca su comandante mayor se disponía a hacer un viaje a Arendelle, aunque a diferencia de Hans, este encargo lo hacía muy a su pesar. No le agradaba mucho el separarse del palacio de Copenhague.

Tras varios intentos fallidos para convencer a la reina de que sería mejor idea enviar a alguien más, Bastian comenzó a resignarse.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea de ir a Arendelle y dejarte sola, Regina- dijo Bastian, cabizbajo, mirando de reojo a la nueva reina- es la primera vez que no estoy aquí desde que… ya sabes-

Regina sonrió.

-Ahora todo está bien- dijo Regina- mi primo Mormoth y todos los conspiradores están en prisión en Alemania, y hemos vuelto a tomar el control del gobierno y del tesoro. No va a ocurrir ninguna tragedia solo porque te vas unos días. Además, solo confío en ti para que le entregues el tratado a Elsa-

Bastian tomó el pergamino y bajó la mirada, suspirando. Regina se dio cuenta que no estaba nada contento, así que se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al cual el joven comandante respondió con una sonrisa.

-Anímate, Bastian- dijo Regina- es un pequeño viaje, y nos veremos muy pronto…-

Bastian hizo una mueca, pero nuevamente se esforzó por sonreír, y asintió.

-Supongo que sí- dijo Bastian, tomando las manos de la reina entre las suyas e inclinándose- cuídate mucho, Regina, por favor-

-Lo haré- sonrió ella- hasta pronto-

Bastian levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Bernard, el mayordomo de la reina. Le lanzó una mirada, pidiéndole que la cuide durante su ausencia, a lo que Bernard asintió con una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto- dijo Bastian, y salió del palacio con dirección al muelle, llevando entre sus manos el pergamino que Regina le había dado.

Mientras el joven comandante caminaba por la ciudad, una mujer pasó corriendo junto a él, y casi lo hace caer al suelo. Bastian abrazó el pergamino contra sí mismo con una mano, y evitó que la mujer cayera al suelo con la otra. Una vez que la mujer estuvo a salvo, ésta le sonrió.

-Le agradezco, señor- dijo la mujer- hubiera sido una caída bastante fea…-

-No tiene que agradecer- dijo Bastian- solo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez-

-Es igual- dijo la mujer, ofreciéndole la mano- muchas gracias-

Bastian tomó la mano de la mujer sin mucho interés y la estrechó. El joven se despidió y reanudó su camino hacia el muelle, para tomar su barco en dirección a Arendelle. Bastian no notó que un extraño brillo apareció justo en la palma de su mano derecha por un segundo, para después desaparecer. La mujer lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Ese muchacho hará que mi maldición llegue a su objetivo", pensó la mujer, caminando hacia el lado contrario.

Bastian se apresuró a llegar al puerto, con su mochila de viaje en sus hombros. Los marineros se inclinaron al verlo llegar, y el comandante puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello se le hacía demasiado.

-Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo- dijo Bastian- vayamos con la reina Elsa. Entre más pronto lleguemos, más pronto regresaremos-

x-x-x

Anna no estaba para nada feliz por la noticia que Hans regresaría nuevamente a Arendelle. Por más que habló con ella, Kristoff no podía convencerla de que se calmara. El rubio ya había aprendido a perdonar a Hans, sobre todo por todo el esfuerzo que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur había hecho en Copenhague para mantener a salvo a Anna, sobre todo para evitar que Elsa sufriera, pero ese no era el punto. Hans había demostrado ampliamente que había cambiado para bien. Pero la princesa de Arendelle no parecía dispuesta a perdonarlo.

-No puedo creer que Elsa no vea lo que está haciendo- dijo Anna, caminando en círculos, enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados- seguro la está tratando de engañar otra vez…-

-Anna, ya hemos hablado de esto- dijo Kristoff con paciencia- tu y yo fuimos testigos de como Hans se esforzó por mantenerte a salvo, y como casi muere por proteger a tu hermana. Si la flecha hubiera golpeado a Elsa en vez de Hans, no creo que tu hermana hubiera vivido para contarlo. Hans la salvó con su sacrificio-

-Y no es para menos- dijo Anna, deteniéndose un momento- pero hay una línea muy fina entre salvar a Elsa y enamorarla-

Kristoff se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No iba a poder convencerla de que Hans ahora era bueno y jamás las lastimaría otra vez. Optó por distraerla.

-Por cierto- dijo Kristoff, cambiando bruscamente de tema- hablando de lo que sucedió hace unos meses en Copenhague, ¿sabías que Regina envió a Bastian para que Elsa firme un tratado de paz? Nos divertimos mucho la última vez que estuvieron aquí… bueno, excepto por lo del secuestro y esas cosas- añadió.

Apenas dijo estas palabras, los ojos de Anna se iluminaron.

-¡Bastian!- dijo Anna en voz alta, cambiando su expresión apesumbrada por una amplia sonrisa- él es la respuesta…-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kristoff, sin entender lo que Anna estaba diciendo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Hace unos meses, cuando Regina estuvo aquí, hubo un momento en el que a Elsa le gustaba Bastian, se le veía en los ojos- dijo Anna rápidamente- si podemos hacer que se enamoren, nos desharemos de Hans de una…-

-Alto, alto, no digas más- la interrumpió Kristoff- Anna, ¿te estás escuchando?-

Anna lo miró interrogante.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que quieres interferir entre Elsa y Hans?- dijo Kristoff- no puedes hacer eso, Anna. Elsa te respetó cuando… cuando me elegiste, aunque yo fuera un pobre recolector de hielo. Tienes que aceptar a Hans…-

Pero lo que dijo Kristoff cayó en saco roto, ya que Anna no escuchaba. Estaba maquinando en su mente su plan.

-Anna, escúchame- dijo Kristoff insistentemente, intentando que su voz traspasara la dura cabeza de su novia- además, seguro lo notaste tu también, estoy casi seguro que Bastian y Regina están enamorados, y los vas a separar también, y alguien más va a salir lastimado en todo esto…-

Nuevamente, Anna no escuchaba. Estaba ideando su plan. Si el comandante danés llegaba después que Hans, podría crear las condiciones necesarias para deshacerse del molesto príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Anna, esto no es una broma- insistió Kristoff- no sé que estés planeando en esa intrincada mente tuya, pero con los sentimientos de la gente no se juega…-

Anna por primera vez volvió a ponerle atención a Kristoff, y sonrió. Ya que su novio no la iba a apoyar, ella tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta, y convencerlo de que no había nada que temer.

-Ya se, con los sentimientos de la gente no se juega- dijo Anna inocentemente- yo no seré como Hans…-

Kristoff puso los ojos en blanco, y decidió salir a pasear con Anna y Sven, para ver si así podía distraerla de su propósito. Todo fue en vano. Los engranes en la mente de Anna ya estaban funcionando. Separaría a Elsa de Hans y la juntaría con Bastian. Eso era preferible al desagradable príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Nuevamente yo con una historia de Frozen. Estaba pensando en mi historia original cuando ¡bam! ésta llegó a mi mente, y literalmente empecé a escribirla a las 2 am. Veamos como Anna llevará a cabo su plan y si logrará su cometido. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 2

Elsa estaba en su estudio, adelantando el trabajo de ese día, para poder tener suficiente tiempo para pasar con Hans. Quería que el único contratiempo durante la visita del príncipe fuera la firma del tratado que le llevaba Bastian, y esperaba enviarlo de regreso a Dinamarca con Regina lo más pronto posible. No que no le agradara el joven comandante, sino que quería tener el mayor tiempo posible para Hans.

Pronto, las campanas del puerto de Arendelle sonaron al unísono, anunciando la llegada de la flota del emperador. Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír. Dejó su trabajo ahí, desordenado, y se apresuró hacia la puerta para salir. Se sorprendió mucho que, al abrirla, estaba ahí Anna, de pie, con una mano alzada para golpear la puerta.

-Hola, Anna- dijo Elsa, algo fría, reaccionando antes que su hermana. Quería hacer las pases con su hermana, pero aún estaba algo molesta por querer que encarcelaran a Hans durante el juicio, además de todas las semanas de silencio y de "ley del hielo" que irónicamente Anna le había estado aplicando a Elsa.

-Hola, Elsa- dijo Anna, dudosa, pero sonriendo rápidamente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer- hace un lindo día, ¿no es así?-

Elsa asintió, mirando dudosa a su hermana, sin saber lo que se proponía.

-¿No quisieras acompañarme a la montaña norte?- dijo Anna con una sonrisa inocente que engañaría a cualquiera. Claro, mientras que cualquiera no fuera su hermana mayor- el día de hoy es…-

-Lo siento mucho, Anna, pero no puedo- dijo Elsa, cortando el discurso de su hermana- Hans y su hermana acaban de llegar de visita, y debo ir a recibirlos. Tu te llevaste muy bien con Georgiana, ¿no?- añadió, sonriendo- quizá podrías pasar tiempo con ella, debe sentirse sola-

Anna bufó, y Elsa la miró interrogante. ¿A que se debía ese cambio de actitud?

-¿Y que tienes preparado para su visita?- dijo Anna de pronto- ¿una buena cena? ¿un desfile?¿un baile?-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada de eso, Anna- dijo Elsa- no es una visita de estado, es solo una visita amistosa de Hans, y su hermana insistió en venir, nada más-

-Quizá Georgiana sea una reina sencilla- dijo Anna- pero el emperador Philipp es el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Quizá deberías dar un baile para darle la bienvenida…-

Elsa la analizó con la mirada. No notó nada raro en su hermana.

-Anna, no creo que…- comenzó Elsa.

-Oh, vamos, Elsa- dijo Anna insistentemente- será divertido. Hace mucho tiempo que no ofreces uno. Nos harías muy felices. ¿No recuerdas que nos divertimos mucho en el último baile?-

Elsa sonrió. Lo recordaba. Fue la primera vez que bailó con Hans, creyendo que era alguien más, y se enamoró de sus ojos. Y de sus manos. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Anna puso los ojos en blanco, al darse cuenta de la memoria que evocaba en su hermana, e insistió.

-Por favor Elsa- insistió Anna- da un baile en el solsticio de verano…-

Elsa miró a su hermana y sonrió. Anna la había convencido. No sabía que tramaba su hermana, pero ofrecer un baile sería la perfecta ofrenda de paz para su hermana menor.

-De acuerdo, Anna- dijo Elsa- daremos un baile el solsticio de verano. Hablaré con Gerda para ver si puede tener todo listo a tiempo. Solo no invites a todo el reino-

Anna se echó a los brazos de Elsa y se aferró a ella fuertemente. Elsa se sorprendió, pero sonrió de nuevo. Extrañaba los abrazos de su hermana, que se habían vuelto escasos desde que las dos discutieron por Hans.

-No lo haré- dijo Anna- gracias, gracias, Elsa-

La reina de las nieves asintió, y las hermanas se vieron interrumpidas por Kai.

-Su majestad, su alteza- dijo Kai- la flota imperial está aquí. Los emperadores y el príncipe Hans Westegard solicitan una audiencia con su majestad.

x-x-x

Hans estaba tan impaciente por ver a Elsa, que hizo reír a Georgiana e incluso a Philipp.

-Hans, estás temblando- rió el emperador alemán.

-No digas nada, que yo pude notar lo nervioso que estabas cuando fuiste con mi padre a pedirle la mano de Georgiana- le dijo Hans, bastante molesto, pero Philipp solo se echó a reír. Claro que recordaba eso, pero en este momento era divertido ver el nerviosismo de Hans.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho en la sala del trono, porque Elsa llegó apresuradamente, seguida de Kai, Anna y Kristoff.

Cuando Hans y Elsa se miraron nuevamente, a ambos les pareció que el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. A Hans le parecía adorable la reina, con sus cabellos un poco desaliñados y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera. La joven reina, por su parte, miró a Hans con una sonrisa mientras intentaba aplacar los mechones de cabello que se habían alborotado mientras corría hacia la sala.

Las miradas de ambos duraron aproximadamente un minuto, tiempo durante el cual Georgiana, Philipp y Kristoff se llevaron las manos a la boca para evitar echarse a reír. Anna, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco y se aclaró la garganta. Kai, sin saber que hacer, golpeó el suelo con su bastón para presentar a los invitados.

-Su majestad- dijo Kai, sacando a Elsa y a Hans de su ensimismamiento- el emperador Philipp de Alemania, la reina Georgiana de Alemania, y el príncipe Hans Westegard de las Islas del Sur-

-Bienvenidos a Arendelle- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo el emperador- es un honor volver a ser sus invitados, reina Elsa-

Elsa sonrió y asintió.

-Por favor, Kai- dijo la reina de las nieves- muéstrales sus habitaciones-

-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo Kai- por aquí…-

Philipp siguió inmediatamente a Kai, pero Georgiana se detuvo a mirar con curiosidad a la princesa de Arendelle. Parecía ser la única que no estaba muy feliz del reencuentro de Elsa con Hans. Suspiró. Ya cambiaría de opinión más tarde, estaba segura.

Hans se acercó a Elsa cuando su cuñado se fue detrás de Kai. No se inclinó, sino tomó las manos de Elsa entre las suyas y sonrió. La reina de las nieves le sonrió de vuelta. Ante tal intercambio de miradas y sonrisas, Anna puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. Hans notó la presencia de la princesa y se inclinó.

-Es un placer volverla a ver, su alteza- dijo Hans respetuosamente, inclinando la cabeza sin soltar las manos de Elsa. Anna dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad.

-Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo la princesa.

-Anna…- dijo Elsa en tono de advertencia.

Antes de que Anna respondiera, Georgiana aprovechó para acercarse a la princesa de Arendelle y tomarla del brazo en un gesto amistoso.

-Anna, ¿podrías acompañarme al patio trasero?- dijo la emperatriz con su mejor sonrisa inocente- quisiera que me enseñaras los patos que tienen. En mi palacio en Alemania no tenemos, y me encantaría verlos, ya que no salgo mucho de casa-

Anna, derrotada, no tuvo más opción que segur a Georgiana al patio del castillo de Arendelle, dejando a Elsa a solas con Hans. El príncipe no soltó en ningún momento soltó las manos de la reina de las nieves.

-Te extrañé- susurró Elsa, sin poder creer que Hans estuviera ahí.

-Yo también- dijo Hans- fue un tormento estar tan lejos de ti…-

Elsa bajó la mirada, y Hans la atrajo hacia sí con un leve tirón, para después rodearla con sus brazos. La reina sonrió, sintiéndose tranquila y segura en los brazos de Hans. El aroma del príncipe era tal y como ella lo recordaba.

Hans miró tristemente hacia el sitio donde Georgiana había desaparecido con Anna, y Elsa lo comprendió.

-Dale tiempo- dijo Elsa- Anna aún no se hace a la idea. No te ve como yo te veo-

Hans se esforzó por sonreír.

-Espero que tengas razón, y solo sea cuestión de tiempo- dijo Hans. A pesar de ser orgulloso, sabía que su conducta hacia Anna había sido terrible, y temía que la hermana de Elsa jamás fuera a perdonarlo.

x-x-x

Bastian se encontraba enfurruñado en el camarote de su barco, rumbo a Arendelle. No le gustaba para nada haber dejado sola a Regina. Era la primera vez que tenía que separarse de ella por tanto tiempo desde el golpe de estado de Mormoth. Suspiró. Solo iría a Arendelle por la firma de Elsa, y regresaría a Dinamarca. Elsa entendería.

Mientras pasaban las horas, cayó la noche y el joven comandante cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

_El rey Enok lo llevaba junto con la pequeña Regina a un palacio. Bastian, vestido impecablemente con un fino traje, se volvió hacia arriba para mirar a los ojos al gran hombre, mientras que Regina sacudía la cabeza, haciendo sonar los adornos en su cabello._

_-No quiero ir, papá, no quiero- repetía la niña una y otra vez._

_-Será solo un momento, mi pequeña, mientras los adultos nos ponemos de acuerdo- dijo el rey en tono bondadoso. Bastian, deseoso por ayudar, tomó la mano de Regina y le sonrió para tranquilizarla._

_El rey los condujo a una sala llena de otros niños. NI Regina ni Bastian habían visto a tantos niños reunidos en un solo lugar en toda su vida. El rey les indicó que entraran a jugar con los niños. Regina obedeció al instante y entró corriendo, mientras que Bastian prefirió permanecer cerca de la puerta._

_-Bienvenido, su majestad- Bastian escuchó decir a otro hombre, dirigiéndose al padre de Regina- con usted ya somos todos los soberanos de Europa-_

_-Excepto el rey de Arendelle- dijo un tercero- parecía muy decidido a venir, hasta que le dijimos que podría traer a sus hijas a jugar con los otros niños, y fue cuando se excusó. ¿No les parece sospechoso?-_

_-¿Qué nos estará ocultando el rey de Arendelle?- dijo el primero que había hablado- ¿sus hijas serán deformes?-_

_-De ningún modo- dijo otro de los hombres, uniéndose a la conversación- yo mismo he visto a las princesas Elsa y Anna de Arendelle cuando eran muy pequeñas, en una visita al palacio. Un par de niñas muy hermosas-_

_-Quizá por eso el rey de Arendelle no quiere venir- dijo el primer hombre- no quiere que sus hermosas hijas se junten con nuestros hijos-_

_Bastian de pronto fue interrumpido por otro niño. El chico era rubio, casi de su misma estatura, con grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa tímida pero amistosa._

_-Hola- dijo el pequeño niño._

_-Hola- le respondió Bastian._

_-Es una lástima que no hayan venido las princesas Elsa y Anna, ¿verdad? Me han dicho que son muy inteligentes y divertidas - dijo el niño rubio, y Bastian asintió, sin saber porqué las quería conocer- me llamo Philipp, vengo de Alemania, ¿y tú quien eres?-_

_-Yo soy Bastian- dijo él- y vengo de Dinamarca a acompañar a Regina-_

_Philipp sonrió._

_-Ven, vamos a jugar. Aquí están los primos de Regina también- dijo Philipp, pensativo- aunque, a decir verdad, no me cayeron muy bien-_

_Bastian asintió con seriedad, y siguió a Philipp entre los niños._

_-Mira, los pelirrojos son los príncipes de las Islas del Sur- dijo Philipp, señalando a un grupo de niños pelirrojos que corrían cerca de ahí, y querían jugar entre ellos- por allá están…-_

_Pero un grito los interrumpió._

_Philipp y Bastian se volvieron, y vieron a un niño mucho más grande que ellos tirando de las trenzas de Regina, mientras que una niña se reía de ella._

_-¡Bastian!- gritó Regina, llorando e intentando librar su cabello de manos del perverso niño- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Mormoth me está tirando de las trenzas!-_

_-Vamos a quemarle las trenzas, Philipp- dijo el niño llamado Mormoth- ¿porqué no vienes a jugar?-_

_Philipp los miraba horrorizado, jamás había visto esa crueldad, menos en niños. Antes de que el niño dijera algo, Bastian corrió y, de un empujón, obligó a Mormoth a soltar a Regina, haciéndolo caer sobre la otra niña._

_-Déjala en paz, no la molestes- dijo Bastian. La princesa Regina se escondió detrás de Bastian, mientras que Mormoth y la otra niña se levantaban y los miraban molestos._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a empujar a mi hermano?- exclamó la niña. Mormoth, sin embargo, se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose, y esbozó una sonrisa astuta._

_-No te gastes con él, Mahaut, ni siquiera es digno de que le dirijas la palabra- dijo Mormoth con astucia, sin dejar de mirar maliciosamente a Regina- él es solo uno de los sirvientes de mi tío. No se para qué lo trajeron aquí- los niños se acercaron a verlo con curiosidad- miren todos, este niño no es un príncipe. ¿Verdad que no eres un príncipe, Müller?-_

_Bastian no se inmutó, y siguió sirviendo de escudo entre Regina y sus primos._

_-Ah, sí, escuché que tu padre es un sirviente del castillo- dijo la niña llamada Mahaut- ¿porqué acompañas a Regina? No eres nadie, Müller-_

_-Un día te daré tu merecido, por meterte en lo que no te importa- dijo Mormoth_

_Bastian siguió sin responder, firme y tranquilo, hasta que los niños, viendo que no conseguirían la reacción deseada en Bastian, se rindieron y se fueron. Regina se puso a llorar, y Bastian la abrazó._

_-Ya, ya, no pasó nada, Regina- dijo el niño, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla- no voy a dejar que vuelvan intentar hacerte eso. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño…-_

Bastian despertó, y sonrió al recordar ese momento cuando eran pequeños. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas iban a terminar así? Regina venció a Mormoth, y ahora era la reina de Dinamarca.

Llamaron a la puerta de su camarote.

-Buenos días, comandante Müller- dijo el capitán del barco- le informo que en menos de media hora haremos puerto en Arendelle…-

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, esa mañana en Dinamarca, Regina comenzó a resentir la ausencia de Bastian. Berdard casi de volvía loco del número de veces que la reina lo había llamado con el nombre del comandante.

-Lo siento, Bernard- dijo la reina.

-No se preocupe, su majestad- dijo Bernard- estoy seguro que Bastian cumplirá con su misión rápidamente y volverá al reino en un par de días-

-Eso espero- dijo Regina, suspirando y tomando un sorbo de té en su estudio. Un hombre entró y susurró algo al oído de Bernard.

-Su majestad- dijo el mayordomo- me informan que tiene un visitante. El príncipe Michael de Baviera, y desea una audiencia con usted-

Regina alzó una ceja. No esperaba a ningún visitante de Baviera, mucho menos un príncipe. Según recordaba, Baviera era parte del Impero Alemán ahora. ¿Era un embajador político para aliarla en contra del emperador?

-De acuerdo, lo veré en un momento en la sala del trono- dijo Regina, poniéndose de pie.

Una vez delante del príncipe, Regina se maravilló de su aspecto. Hermosos ojos azules, piel blanquísima, cabello castaño claro, y una sonrisa encantadora. El príncipe se arrodilló ante ella y besó la mano de la reina con bastante elegancia.

-Su majestad- dijo el príncipe, al separar sus labios de la mano de Regina- es un honor y un placer conocerla al fin. He escuchado muchos rumores de su belleza, pero ahora que la veo, creo que ninguno de ellos le hace justicia-

Regina, quien no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así, se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó un poco.

-Muchas gracias, príncipe Michael- dijo ella, intentando sonreír ante lo atónita que se encontraba- ¿podría preguntar a que debemos el honor de su visita?-

El príncipe sonrió, y Regina pudo escuchar a sus damas suspirar. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír también.

-Pues para conocer a su majestad- dijo el príncipe Michael- desde que se convirtió en reina, o incluso desde antes, deben lloverle peticiones de visita para cortejarla, ¿no es así?-

Regina se quedó callada. Por supuesto que nunca había pensado en ello.

-En realidad…- comenzó ella en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Entonces vengo a nombre de mi pequeño principado de Baviera- dijo Michael, como si no hubiera dicho nada, quizá no alcanzó a escucharla- quisiera estar en los mejores términos con su majestad y con su país- y, dicho esto, tomó la mano de Regina y la volvió a besar.

Regina lo evaluó con la mirada. La verdad ignoraba como procedía esa situación, y parecía que ni sus damas ni Bernard lo sabían tampoco. Pensó en buscar a uno de los viejos consejeros para pedirle ayuda. Pero mientras, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

-Pues bienvenido a Copenhague, príncipe Michael- dijo Regina por fin- Bernard, por favor muéstrale sus habitaciones al príncipe-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo el mayordomo.

Michael siguió a Bernard, y Regina siguió pensativa e interrogante al príncipe con la mirada hasta que salió de la sala del trono. Sacudió su cabeza. Si Bastian hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera reído de ella.

x-x-x

En Arendelle todos se habían reunido en el comedor para el almuerzo. Anna no podía evitar lanzar miradas de desdén hacia Hans cada vez que el príncipe decía algo. Kristoff lo encontraba hasta cierto punto divertido, aunque empezaba a sentir que la actitud de su novia era un poco alarmante. A Kristoff no le molestaba la presencia de Hans. Al contrario, comenzó a charlar con él y a pedirle que le diera algunas clases de esgrima para mejorar su manejo de la espada, a lo que Hans aceptó. Kristoff se convertiría pronto en príncipe, y necesitaría saber eso.

-Estoy ansiosa por la fiesta de mañana- dijo Anna, tratando de desviar la atención de Elsa y de Kristoff hacia ella en vez de hacia Hans.

-¿Ya es mañana el solsticio de verano?- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- con razón Gerda estaba un poco mortificada ante la fecha que le di para el baile. Espero no haberla presionado demasiado-

Olaf entró a la sala y pidió a Elsa que nuevamente ajustara la temperatura de su nube, que ahora parecía que llovía en vez de nevar. Elsa sonrió de buena gana y usó sus poderes para enfriar un poco más la nube.

Mientras que Elsa lo hacía, Hans la miraba con adoración, pero Anna lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, aprovechando que Kristoff estaba distraído, charlando con el emperador.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez, Hans?- preguntó la princesa de Arendelle con un poco de malicia, acentuando las palabras "esta vez". Hans sonrió levemente, sin afectarse por lo que Anna había dicho.

-No lo sé, su alteza- dijo Hans- supongo que lo que su majestad la reina desee-

-Oh, no creo que sea mucho tiempo- dijo Anna, mirando de reojo a Kristoff, asegurándose que su novio siguiera concentrado en charlar con el emperador.

-Veremos- dijo Hans, sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que no le agradaba a Anna, pero trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz, por el bien de Elsa. No quería que se viera obligada a elegir entre él y su hermana.

-¿Sabías que hoy vendrá de visita a Arendelle el comandante Bastian Müller de Dinamarca?- dijo Anna, esta vez más directamente- sería bueno que se quedara un tiempo con nosotras-

-No lo sabía- dijo Hans con amabilidad- Bastian es un buen hombre, y será un placer volverlo a ver en esta visita-

-Es muy hombre muy apuesto y valiente- dijo Anna, esta vez con toda la malicia que tenía- y a Elsa le pareció apuesto también, la última vez que estuvo aquí-

-Lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Hans, sin caer en la trampa de Anna.

Anna no insistió más. Ya había llegado al punto que quería. La princesa sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a Kristoff con la mirada más inocente que pudo. Elsa, por su parte, terminó con Olaf, y éste se fue brincoteando. Hans sonrió al volverse de nuevo a la reina.

Pasó un par de minutos cuando Kai volvió a entrar al comedor, para anunciar la llegada de un barco proveniente de Dinamarca.

-El comandante Müller solicita una audiencia con su majestad- anunció el mayordomo de la reina.

-Gracias, Kai- dijo Elsa, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta y poniéndose de pie- lo veré inmediatamente en la sala del trono…-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Uy, ahora las amenazas escalaron a armas biológicas. Lo bueno es que trabajo en un hospital y estoy al corriente con mis vacunas (por aquello de la varicela). Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (e insultos hacia Anna). Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 3

Bastian llegó a Arendelle y se dirigió inmediatamente al castillo. Sonrió ante los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó en él con Regina. Cruzó la plaza frente al castillo y llegó a las puertas del mismo, donde un par de soldados lo recibieron amablemente y lo condujeron a la sala del trono.

Al llegar ahí volvió a ver a la reina de las nieves en su trono, tan impresionantemente hermosa como la recordaba. Bastian sonrió al ver a su lado a Hans, príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Regina le había contado lo que sabía: como Elsa siguió sus sentimientos, como él le había dicho, y salvó a Hans de morir o de permanecer encarcelado para toda la vida. En la corte, a su alrededor, podía ver que también estaban los emperadores de Alemania, la princesa Anna y su novio Kristoff.

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, Bastian- dijo Elsa con una amplia sonrisa- Regina me avisó que vendrías-

-Muchas gracias, su majestad- dijo Bastian, inclinándose- es un honor volverla a ver. Su majestad, la reina Regina de Dinamarca, me ha ordenado venir a traer este tratado de comercio para que lo analice y decida si desea aliarse con nuestro país…- añadió mostrándole el pergamino que traía.

-Por supuesto, Bastian- dijo Elsa- pasemos a la biblioteca, y ahí lo revisaremos y firmaremos-

Bastian asintió y se acercó a la reina. Puso una rodilla en el suelo, tomó la mano derecha de Elsa con la suya, y la besó, como era su costumbre. Los dos sonrieron, pero ninguno notó un tenue brillo pasar de la palma de la mano de Bastian a la de la reina.

-Me da gusto que hayas seguido mi consejo, Elsa- sonrió Bastian, mirando de reojo a Hans antes de ponerse de pie. Elsa se ruborizó un poco, pero asintió.

-Gracias, Bastian- dijo Elsa.

Tras ese breve intercambio, Hans escuchó todo, y rápidamente se volvió para mirar de reojo a Anna, que parecía que sonreía triunfal ante aquella conversación entre Bastian y Elsa. Hans no sabía de que estaban hablando, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos hacia el encantador comandante.

Kai los condujo a la biblioteca, y Hans los siguió, mirándolos con curiosidad. Anna pudo leer bastante bien el cambio de expresión en el rostro del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y sonrió satisfecha. Su plan estaba funcionando.

x-x-x

La luz de una antorcha iluminó la oscuridad de aquel calabozo alemán. El sonido tintineante de las llaves de los carceleros parecían dar un poco de esperanza a algunos de los prisioneros.

-¿Por qué crimen estás aquí?- esa era la pregunta que los prisioneros se hacían entre sí.

-Por secuestro y asesinato- dijo uno de los hombres- 11 crímenes perfectos, hasta que me atraparon. ¿Y tú?-

-Traicioné a la reina de Arendelle- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban ahí presos- para ayudar a Mormoth a convertirse en rey de Dinamarca-

-¿Khellberg te llamas?- dijo el que había preguntado, y el otro asintió- ¿y que fue de Mormoth una vez que perdió la batalla?-

-El emperador Philipp decidió su destino- dijo Khellberg- lo encerró en lo más profundo de este calabozo, y…-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar la llave en la puerta. Ambos prisioneros se levantaron. La puerta se abrió, y se sorprendieron de ver a una figura encapuchada, que traía en su mano una antorcha, o eso parecía.

-Buenas tardes, señores- dijo la figura, con una marcada voz femenina- estoy buscando al príncipe Mormoth-

Los prisioneros la miraron, sorprendidos.

-A Mormoth se le quitó su título de príncipe, después de su traición contra el rey Enok y contra la ahora reina Regina- dijo Khellberg- está en la última celda de este corredor, por órdenes del emperador-

La figura se dio la vuelta y siguió recorriendo el pasillo, dejando abierta la puerta de la celda. Khellberg y el otro prisionero se dirigieron a la puerta y vieron a la figura abrir la última celda.

-Ya era hora, Mahaut- escucharon la voz de Mormoth al fondo- ¿porqué tardaste tanto?-

-No puedo creer que ese mosquito te quitara el trono, Mormoth- dijo la mujer- estaba segura que había escuchado mal…-

-Hubo una pequeña dificultad- dijo Mormoth amargamente- la reina de las nieves-

-Eso fue tu culpa, Mormoth- dijo la mujer- debiste haberme esperado… sabes muy bien que conmigo de tu lado hubieras ganado… sabes muy bien lo que el fuego hace con el hielo…-

Mormoth sonrió, y se levantó para seguir a la mujer. Cruzaron el pasillo, y miraron la celda abierta, con Khellberg y el otro hombre dentro de ella. La mujer se detuvo.

-Llevémoslos con nosotros- dijo la mujer- no quiero testigos, y nos podrán ayudar para el plan que tengo preparado-

-De acuerdo, Mahaut- dijo Mormoth.

Khellberg y el asesino salieron de su celda, siguiendo a Mormoth y a Mahaut, agradecidos por haberlos liberado. En el camino hacia afuera de la prisión notaron varios cuerpos calcinados de los guardias. Khellberg miró a Mahaut. ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer?

x-x-x

Elsa leyó con toda atención el tratado, y se volvió a sir Tresh, su consejero. Sabía que Regina no haría nada en contra de ella, sobre todo después de la aventura que tuvieron, pero quería que su consejero estuviera al tanto del tratado.

-Está perfecto, su majestad- dijo sir Tresh- este tratado va a beneficiar a ambos países-

-Entonces lo firmaré de buena gana- dijo Elsa, tomando una pluma y firmando el documento. Se lo pasó a Bastian, quien lo enrolló nuevamente y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Elsa- dijo Bastian más informalmente, ya que no estaba ante toda la corte- estoy seguro que Regina estará feliz-

-No piensas irte tan pronto, ¿o si?- preguntó Anna de pronto, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Yo esperaba volver a Copenhague mañana a primera hora, Anna- dijo Bastian con una sonrisa tranquila. Kristoff miró sospechosamente a la princesa de Arendelle,

-Pero debes estar agotado por el viaje- dijo Anna, ignorando la mirada de Kristoff- ¿porque no te quedas un día más? Así podrás asistir al baile del solsticio que organizamos para los emperadores-

Bastian se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa.

-No estoy muy seguro, Anna, Regina me espera pronto de regreso- además, no quisiera seguir abusando de su hospitalidad… ya lo hice ampliamente la última vez que vine-

-Para nada- le dijo Elsa. A ella realmente le daba igual si se quedaba o no. Sabía que Bastian podría pasar el tiempo charlando con Kristoff o con Hans, de quienes se había hecho amigo después de la batalla en Copenhague.

-Recuerda que nos divertimos mucho el último baile- dijo Anna.

Ante aquella presión de Anna, Bastian asintió.

-Está bien, Anna- sonrió Bastian- me quedaré solo un día más. Supongo que podré conseguir chocolates para llevarle a Regina. Adora los chocolates de Arendelle-

Anna sonrió, las cosas iban cada vez mejor. Hans, por su parte, no sabía que pensar. Elsa sí era un poco amistosa con Bastian, pero sabía las circunstancias previas entre ellos dos. Y aunque lo negara, sabía que Bastian estaba muy enamorado de Regina. El problema es que Hans también sabía que hubo un momento en el que Elsa creía estar enamorada de Bastian.

Eso era lo que estaba dando vuelta en su cabeza.

x-x-x

Regina fue a buscar a sus consejeros, acompañaba de Bernard. Al parecer, los príncipes de otros reinos y principados iban a empezar a aparecer en su corte, para pedir su mano en matrimonio. La sola idea le producía escalofríos. Llevaba unos escasos meses de ser reina, y no estaba lista para casarse. ¡Si apenas se estaba acostumbrando a todos sus deberes!

Regina suspiró.

-Ojalá que Bastian estuviera aquí- dijo Regina, derrotada, a Bernard, quien rió discretamente- no debí enviarlo a él…-

-Su majestad está muy encariñada con Bastian- dijo Bernard, y Regina asintió.

-Bastian fue mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños- dijo Regina- ahora recuerdo como lo extrañaba cuando se fue al ejército, y el gusto que me dio cuando volvió convertido en un héroe a volver a servir a mi padre-

-¿Su mejor amigo, su majestad?- dijo Bernard.

-Sí, por supuesto- sonrió ella- él siempre me ha protegido, me hace reír, y me siento feliz cuando estoy con él, y…- de pronto, comprendió algo. No era solo su mejor amigo. Había ahí otro sentimiento hacia él- oh…- solo atinó a decir.

Bernard sonrió.

-Si me permite, su majestad- dijo Bernard- todos los sirvientes del palacio sabemos como usted y el comandante Müller son el uno para el otro. Por eso Mormoth había decidido usarlo para llegar a su persona: sabía lo importante que Bastian es para usted. Yo mismo lo escuché decirlo-

-Tienes razón, Bernard- sonrió Regina, y suspiró- creo que tengo que deshacerme del pretendiente… con el mayor tacto posible, no quiero causar un conflicto con Baviera-

Bernard asintió, y recogió la taza de té que la reina había usado. Una vez que la reina se quedó sola, miró por la ventana algo pensativa. Menos mal que faltaba poco para que Bastian regresara de Arendelle. Cuando lo hiciera, tendría que hablar con él.

Una de sus damas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Su majestad- dijo la chica- lamento interrumpirla. El príncipe Michael desea una audiencia con su majestad…-

-Muy bien- dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento.

x-x-x

Elsa se fue a dormir esa noche, satisfecha del tratado que había traído Bastian de Dinamarca. No había ningún problema en él, y sir Tresh había mencionado que eran buenos para su reino. Había pasado la tarde con Hans, hablando de muchas cosas, aunque ahora lo notó un poco más distraído de lo usual.

Una vez que Elsa se quedó dormida, soñó que estaba en una montaña, sola en la noche. No sola, alguien estaba con ella. Una vocecita se escuchaba detrás de ella.

_-Elsa, ¿a dónde vamos?- decía la voz masculina. Elsa se volvió hacia él con tristeza._

_-Tienes que irte, Olaf- dijo Elsa- sube más en la montaña. Corre…-_

_Una voz, una risa malvada la venía siguiendo, y le parecía que Olaf no corría con suficiente rapidez._

_-No, Elsa…- dijo Olaf- no te voy a dejar sola. Tú me creaste. Pase lo que pase, tú eres la que tiene que escapar. Yo ya estoy perdido…-_

_Apenas hubo dicho eso, un círculo de fuego y hielo los rodeó. Elsa intentó apagar el fuego con sus poderes, pero estos no le respondían. Se sentía muy débil. Y la reina de las nieves vio como el pequeño muñeco de nieve comenzó a derretirse._

_-¡Olaf!- dijo Elsa- te estás derritiendo-_

_-Hay personas por las que vale la pena derretirse- dijo Olaf, mientras la zanahoria quet tenía por nariz caía al suelo._

_-¡Olaf!- gritó Elsa._

-¡Olaf!- se levantó Elsa gritando, respirando agitadamente y con sudor frío. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, y no había pasado nada malo. Elsa revisó sus poderes. Aún funcionaban bien. Suspiró y se volvió a dormir.

x-x-x

Los preparativos para el baile tuvieron suficiente tiempo. Elsa no estaba muy segura del mismo pero, nuevamente, era una ofrenda de paz entre ella y Anna, así que no tenía más opción que continuar con el mismo.

Hans había estado un poco callado durante la cena el día anterior, y esperaba que ese día estuviera un poco más animado. Durante el desayuno hubo una conversación tranquila. Georgiana demostró ser casi tan alegre como Anna, mientras contaba como eran las cosas en Alemania. Philipp conversaba con Bastian.

-Es una lástima que usted nunca vaya a dejar a Regina, comandante Müller- dijo el emperador- podría utilizar un hombre fuerte y valiente como usted para las tropas imperiales-

Bastian sonrió.

-Lo siento, su majestad- dijo Bastian- mi corazón y mi lealtad están en Dianamarca-

-Eso lo sé- dijo el emperador Philipp con una sonrisa- así como las de mi cuñado Hans están ahora en Arendelle- añadió señalando a Hans, que charlaba con Elsa.

Bastian se echó a reír.

-Es muy diferente, su majestad- dijo Bastian con algo de amargura en su voz- Hans es un príncipe, casi en igualdad de circunstancias con Elsa, porque es hijo de un rey. En cambio… yo soy solo el hijo de un sirviente. Yo sé bien mi lugar-

Philipp lo miró. Él recordaba haber conocido a Bastian cuando eran niños, en esa reunión de los reyes de Europa, en la que los otros príncipes se habían burlado de él por no ser un príncipe, y que Bastian soportó las burlas sin decir nada. Sabía que eso le molestaba: que no se creía merecedor de alguien como Regina.

-Si piensas así, la vas a perder- dijo Philipp- mira a Anna con Kristoff. El joven no es ningún príncipe, y aún así es un buen hombre para ella. La reina de Arendelle ya lo aceptó…- y se volvió a mirar a Elsa y a Hans. Bastian hizo lo mismo, suspirando. Deseaba que lo que decía el emperador fuera cierto, y no importara si él era el hijo de un sirviente.

x-x-x

Esa noche, antes del baile, Kristoff bajó a los establos, como de costumbre, a darle su cena a Sven. El reno dejó escapar un gruñido, al ver al rubio tan arreglado.

-Lo sé, Sven, lo sé- dijo Kristoff, mirándose el traje- Anna está empeñada en que parezca un príncipe. Y lo hago por ella…- se quedó pensativo- ahora que lo pienso, Elsa me aceptó sin ningún problema. No me explico porqué Anna no quiere aceptar a Hans-

Sven dejó escapar un gruñido nuevamente.

-Sí, el hecho de que Hans la engañara y después intentara acabar con Elsa pudo haber influido- dijo Krisoff, pensativo- pero debiste verlo en Copenhague. Hans está loco por Elsa, y yo estoy seguro de que jamás la lastimaría nuevamente…-

Sven gruñó una tercera vez, y antes de que Kristoff dijera algo, una voz lo interrumpió. El rubio se volvió, y vio que se trataba de Bastian.

-Veo que te gusta charlar con los animales- dijo Bastian, acercándose a acariciar a Sven, quien hizo un sonido contento.

-Algo, sobre todo cuando no logro encontrar la respuesta a algunos dilemas- dijo Kristoff.

-Bueno, espero que Sven ayude- dijo Bastian- Kristoff, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerles. A ti y a Sven, de haber protegido a Regina cuando atacaron este palacio-

Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-No lo hubiéramos podido hacer sin ti- dijo Kristoff- tú distrajiste a los enemigos-

Bastian sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde al baile- dijo el comandante danés, más con resignación que con ánimo- no debemos hacer esperar a las damas-

x-x-x

Regina recibió al príncipe Michael sin muchos ánimos. Según lo que sus consejeros le habían dicho, la nueva reina tenía que permitir que los príncipes extranjeros intenten cortejarla, aunque al final ella decida no casarse con ninguno de ellos. A la reina no le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que seguir con ello.

El príncipe entró y se inclinó. No era para nada odioso, al contrario, tenía una grata sonrisa. Lo que le molestaba a Regina era el hecho de que iba a rechazarlo, y no quería causarle dolor a nadie.

Bernard llevó té para ambos, y se quedó de pie detrás de la reina, mientras conversaban. Realmente el príncipe era quien llevaba toda la conversación, hablando de lo hermosa que era Baviera.

-Debe extrañar mucho su país, su alteza- dijo Regina, esforzándose por parecer interesada en la conversación.

-Oh, un poco nada más, su majestad- dijo Michael- lo que realmente extraño es un buen paseo a caballo. Lo que me recuerda- añadió el príncipe, acercándose un poco y tomando las manos de Regina entre las suyas, para alarma de la joven- por favor, su majestad, le suplico que me haga el honor de acompañarme el día de mañana a cabalgar-

Regina retiró sus manos de las de Michael, sonrojándose. Pudo sentir que Bernard, detrás de ella, hizo un gesto para moverse de su sitio, pero desistió.

-Lo… lo lamento, su alteza- dijo Regina- no… no podría ir, tengo varios pendientes que hacer aquí…-

Michael parecía muy decepcionado, y a Regina le dio un poco de lástima.

-Tiene que comprender, alteza- continuó Regina- además, mi comandante no está aquí, y le prometí que no saldría del castillo hasta que él volviera, pues se fue muy preocupado por mi seguridad-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Michael- ¿quizá aceptaría un pequeño paseo, solo en los patios de su castillo?-

Regina se mordió el labio. No veía como podía negarse.

-Está bien- dijo Regina- solo un pequeño paseo dentro del castillo, para que yo pueda volver a mis actividades-

x-x-x

El baile inició temprano esa noche. Hans había estado ansioso por bailar con Elsa, esta vez como debía ser. Sonrió al imaginarse su sonrisa mientras volvía a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-¡Hans!- dijo Georgiana por tercera vez.

-Emm… ¿me hablabas?- dijo el príncipe.

Georgiana y su esposo se echaron a reír. Les causaba gracia ver a Hans tan enamorado. Georgiana secretamente agradecía que Hans se hubiera enamorado de Elsa, y el buen corazón de la reina de las nieves para perdonarlo después de todo lo que había hecho el príncipe.

-Perdona, Georgiana- dijo Hans- estoy nervioso, solo espero que todo salga bien hoy-

-Todo saldrá bien, Hans- dijo su hermana.

-Con Elsa, quiero decir- dijo Hans- no me siento orgulloso de… lo que le hice-

-Elsa ya ha perdonado todo, Hans- dijo Georgiana- y no creo que siquiera piense en lo que pasó. Tu tampoco deberías preocuparte tanto por ello…-

Hans miró el suelo unos momentos.

-Georgiana, ¿tú no crees que Bastian…?- comenzó a preguntar Hans- quiero decir, antes a Elsa le gustaba, y…-

Tanto Georgiana como Philipp se echaron a reír. No podían creer que Hans aún estuviera celoso de Bastian.

-Hans, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- dijo Philipp- Bastian jamás podría fijarse en otra chica por más bella que sea, ama a Regina y está ansioso por volver. Y Elsa te ama. Se arriesgó a que su país se revelara en su contra con tal de salvar tu vida. ¿No lo recuerdas? Incluso su hermana menor esta enfadada con ella por haberte escogido…-

Hans bajó la cabeza. No le gustaba recordar lo que Elsa había pasado por culpa de sus errores, y que estuviera enfrentada a su hermana por él.

-Ella te ama y piensa que vales la pena- dijo Philipp.

-Ahora vamos- dijo Georgiana, tomando la mano del emperador- no es de buena educación dejarla esperando…-

x-x-x

Apenas Hans hubo atravesado la puerta hacia la sala de baile, cuando vio que Elsa estaba ahí esperándolo, acompañada de Kristoff. No sabia donde estaba Anna, pero no le importaba. La reina de las nieves traía puesto un vestido de distintas tonalidades de azul, que resaltaban el color de sus ojos, así como una tiara de cristal en sus cabellos. Hans se inclinó y le ofreció el brazo a Elsa, quien lo tomó sin dudar. Elsa hizo una seña a Kai

-El emperador Philipp y la emperatriz Georgiana de Alemania- dijo Kai- sir Kristoff Bjorgman. La reina Elsa de Arendelle y el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur…-

Todos los presentes se volvieron con curiosidad al escuchar el nombre de Hans. Muchos de los invitados eran ministros que habían participado en el juicio contra el príncipe, y algunos aún no entendían esa atracción que su reina sentía por su casi-asesino. Otros, como sir Tresh, estaban convencidos de la inocencia de Hans, y sonreían al ver a su reina tan feliz del brazo del príncipe.

Pronto los alcanzó Anna, que venía acompañada de Bastian. El joven comandante tenía una sonrisa amable, aunque estaba preocupado por volver a casa, y era muy notable. Elsa le sonrió simpatéticamente. Si fuera por ella, ya lo habría enviado de regreso. Quien sabe que le había picado a Anna para insistir en que se quedara también.

-La princesa Anna de Arendelle, y el comandante Bastian Müller de Dinamarca- los presentó Kai.

Anna tomó el brazo de Kristoff casi inmediatamente. Georgiana sonrió a Anna y le ofreció una pieza de chocolate que había conseguido, la cual aceptó.

Una vez que empezó la música, Elsa pasó a sentarse en el trono, y Hans la acompañó, sentándose junto a ella. A Anna no le gustaba aquello. Buscó a Bastian con la mirada, pero el joven estaba conversando con el emperador. Vaya, tantos planes para nada.

Unos minutos después, Elsa y Hans se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a bailar. Anna casi sintió náuseas por ver a su ex-prometido con su hermana mayor. ¿Cómo era posible que Elsa no viera que Hans solo la quería por conveniencia? ¿Cómo no podía notar que Hans no le convenía? Bufó. Miró nuevamente a Bastian, e ideó un plan rápidamente.

Elsa, por su parte, ignorando las intenciones de su hermana, había caminado junto a Hans a la mitad de la sala. El príncipe sonrió un poco tontamente al mirarla, y ella le sonrió. Hans tomó la mano izquierda de Elsa y se la puso sobre su propio hombro, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Elsa en la otra mano. Tomó la cintura de la reina y la acercó un poco a sí mismo. Los dos se miraron un momento sin decir nada.

-Hola- dijo Hans, sonriendo y hablando por fin.

-Hola- dijo Elsa a su vez, sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada.

-Otra vez estamos aquí- dijo Hans- espero que esta vez sea de tu agrado…-

Elsa sonrió, y los dos se pusieron a bailar, y notaron esa conexión entre los dos. Era algo impresionante y extraordinario. Ambos se sentían solos en la sala, bailando al ritmo de la música. Hans no podía creer estar ahí junto con Elsa, después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado.

Anna había caminado junto con Kristoff hacia donde estaban los emperadores y Bastian. Había pasado un rato hablando con ellos de tonterías como el sabor del chocolate y esas cosas. Cuando Anna vio que Kristoff estaba mas o menos distraído, charlando con el emperador Philipp, Anna decidió pedirle a Bastian que bailara con ella.

-Como desee, su alteza- dijo Bastian, relajando un poco su mirada y sonriendo- mientras que a Kristoff no le incomode-

-Oh, por supuesto que no le incomodará- dijo Anna- vamos-

El chico, sin sospechar nada por el momento, accedió a lo que Anna le había pedido. Mientras bailaban, Anna no sabía si la siguiente parte de su plan funcionaría, ya que Bastian parecía distraído. Él, por su parte, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Regina en ese momento, y lo mucho que hubiera disfrutado el baile.

-¿Bastian?- dijo Anna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí, su alteza?- dijo el comandante.

-Anna- dijo la princesa- y te veo muy distraído. ¿En qué piensas?-

-Disculpa, Anna- dijo Bastian- pienso en que no me gusta mucho dejar a Regina sola en Copenhague. Ya sé que está a salvo, pero…-

-Pero Bastian- dijo Anna- seguramente te has fijado en alguna otra chica, ¿no? ¿Alguna reina, como mi hermana?-

Bastian parpadeó, y al parecer su mente estaba empezando a juntar los detalles, y comenzaba a sospechar lo que estaba intentando hacer la princesa.

-Anna, sé que Hans no te agrada mucho- dijo Bastian. Anna puso cara de inocencia- no quiero insultarlas. Elsa, tu hermana, me parece una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido, pero yo…-

Pero Bastian no tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues poco a poco, como sin querer la cosa, ambos llegaron a donde estaban Elsa y Hans.

-Oh, disculpen- dijo Anna, interrumpiendo a Bastian y deteniendo a Hans y a Elsa- Hans, ¿podría bailar contigo un momento?- añadió con su mejor cara de inocencia.

Elsa la miró sospechosamente. Conocía bastante bien a su hermana como para saber que estaba tramando algo, pero Hans accedió. Hans se fue con Anna, y Elsa se quedó con Bastian.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. ¿Qué les pasa? Bastian es un buen chico. Y pues ya ven que sucede con Anna. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 4

Kristoff se encontraba con los emperadores cuando notó la ausencia de Anna. Al ver lo que había hecho su novia, puso los ojos en blanco. Ya no sabía que hacer para convencerla de que no siguiera empeñada en su intento por separar a Elsa de Hans. Esta vez Anna se había pasado de la raya, y Kristoff estaba realmente molesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Kristoff?- preguntó Georgiana al notar el desagrado del rubio, que miraba en dirección a Anna. Antes de Kristoff le pudiera contestar, Kai llegó con una bandeja, sobre la cual traía una carta.

-Su majestad- se inclinó Kai frente al emperado, mostrándole la bandeja- llegó una carta urgente para usted, proveniente de Münich-

-Gracias- dijo Philipp, tomando la carta y abriéndola. Al leerla, el semblante del emperador fue cambiando de alegre a serio y preocupado, hasta palidecer.

-¿Philipp?- preguntó Georgiana, preocupada de ver ese cambio en el emperador- ¿qué sucede? ¿porqué te…?-

-No pasa nada, Georgiana- dijo Philipp en un tono nada convincente- sigue disfruando de la fiesta-

Georgiana lo miró inquisidoramente, y Philipp suspiró.

-No te preocupes, te explicaré en un instante- dijo Philipp en tono tranquilizador- tengo que hablar con Elsa en este momento. Ya regreso…-

Y besó rápidamente la mano de Georgiana, para dejarla con Kristoff, mientras se internaba entre los invitados que bailaban para buscar a Elsa. Esa noticia no le iba a ser de mucho agrado.

x-x-x

Mientras bailaban, Anna sonrió astutamente y, rompiendo el silencio, comenzó a charlar con Hans.

-Es una hermosa fiesta- dijo Anna. Hans estuvo de acuerdo y asintió.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hans, sin dejar de sonreír con una sonrisa amable- ¿qué es lo que está tramando, su alteza? Se le ve muy sospechosa, trayendo a Bastian a bailar con Elsa y, sobre todo, ofreciéndose voluntaria para bailar conmigo…- reprimió una carcajada- creí que no me podía ver ni en pintura, entonces debe haber una razón detrás de esto-

-Yo no tramo nada, Hans- dijo Anna maliciosamente, entrecerrando los ojos- no todas las personas somos mentirosas y venenosos como tú-

Hans no dijo nada. Sabía que Anna estaba planeando algo, pero no insistió. Ambos siguieron bailando en silencio. Hans estaba distraído, pensando en qué podría estar tramando Anna. La pelirroja, por su parte, miró de reojo a Elsa con Bastian, y decidió volver a dirigir la atención de Hans a este hecho. Quizá podía conseguir algo.

-Elsa se ve muy contenta con Bastian, ¿no lo crees?- observó Anna, al ver a Elsa reír por algo que al parecer había dicho el comandante- hacen linda pareja, ahora que los veo así. Es una lástima que Bastian se tenga que ir tan pronto a Dinamarca-

Hans parpadeó dos veces, y sonrió. Así que eso era lo que hacía Anna. Intentaba ponerlo celoso.

-Sí, es una lástima- dijo Hans a su vez, desviando su mirada hacia la pelirroja- ¿sabes algo? Me gustaría hacer a Elsa tan feliz todo el tiempo…-

-A lo mejor si te fueras y la dejaras ser feliz con alguien mejor… como Bastian- dijo Anna mordazmente.

-Anna, yo sé que no me crees, y también sé que soy la última persona que quieres ver en este mundo- dijo Hans, volviendo a su expresión seria- pero quiero decirte que lamento muchísimo todas las cosas malas que hice. Muchísimo. Estoy muy arrepentido. Y de ahora en adelante quisiera solo la felicidad de Elsa-

Anna lo miró, y después puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía si hablaba en serio o la estaba engañando como antes. Anna decidió no creerle.

-Pues como te dije- insistió Anna- en este momento Elsa se ve muy feliz…-

x-x-x

Elsa, por su parte, había estado bailando con Bastian.

-Se te ve triste, Bastian- observó Elsa, sonriéndole al joven comandante- alégrate, mañana regresarás a Dinamarca. Espero que le digas a Regina lo mucho que la extrañamos…-

-Por supuesto, Elsa. Y estará encantada de escucharlo. Incluso ella sueña con volver a visitarlos pronto- dijo Bastian, sonriendo. Elsa notó como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando ella mencionó a Regina.

-Y entonces… ¿piensas decírselo alguna vez?- preguntó ella.

-¿El que?- preguntó a su vez Bastian, aunque una parte de él ya sabía lo que Elsa había preguntado.

-Lo que sientes por ella- dijo la reina de las nieves.

-No, no lo creo, Elsa- dijo Bastian, cabizbajo- ella es una reina, yo solo soy un simple soldado. Yo sé bien mi lugar-

-Bastian…- dijo ella, riendo- creo que una vez un "simple soldado" me dijo que escuchara a mi corazón, ¿no fue así?-

El comandante sonrió.

-Así fue, Elsa- dijo Bastian- gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta-

Elsa iba a decir algo más, cuando llegó Philipp.

-Elsa, disculpa que te interrumpa- dijo Phillip con seriedad, mostrándole la carta que acababa de recibir- acaba de llegar esto… necesito hablar urgentemente contigo-

Elsa no tomó la carta, pero se alarmó al escuchar el tono serio de Philipp. ¿Qué habría pasado esta vez? Con un vuelco, la reina de las nieves asintió.

-Vamos a la sala que está allá atrás, Philipp- dijo Elsa, y se volvió hacia Bastian- discúlpanos…-

-De hecho- dijo Philipp- yo creo que es mejor que venga Bastian también, pues esta noticia también concierne a su reina-

x-x-x

Hans, que había estado con Anna, se alarmó al ver que Elsa salió de la sala siguiendo a Bastian y a Philipp. El semblante de los tres era muy serio. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Anna, por su parte, al ver que su plan no funcionó, dejó al príncipe y se dirigió nuevamente a hablar con Kristoff. El rubio parecía muy molesto ante la situación, sobre todo por el empeño de Anna de separar a Hans de Elsa, cosa con la que él no estaba de acuerdo.

-Perdonen- dijo Hans, uniéndose a ellos- ¿saben que sucedió con Philipp? Se veía muy serio-

Georgiana se encogió de hombros.

-Llegó una carta para él hace rato, pero la leyó y se fue a hablar con Elsa sin explicarnos de que se trata- dijo la emperatriz.

Hans pensó que quizá se trataba de un problema político, pero no le agradó mucho el hecho de que se hubieran alarmado tanto. Iba a proceder a caminar hacia la salida de la sala y seguir a Elsa, cuando una mano en el hombro se lo impidió.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Hans!- exclamó el hombre detrás del príncipe- y pensar que tuve que insistir en traer yo mismo la carta para el emperador para poder volver a verte. ¡Eres terrible! ¿Y ya conseguiste lo que querías?-

Anna, Kristoff y Georgiana se quedaron viendo al joven sin entender. Hans se volvió, sin poder creer que la voz que escuchó fuera de la persona que estaba pensando. La mueca de terror que puso al ver al hombre detrás suyo confirmó sus sospechas.

-Hans, parece que viste un monstruo- dijo el joven- te pregunté si…-

-Bueno, creo que será mejor presentarlos- dijo Hans en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo. Ya sabía que iba a decir algo insensible sobre casarse con una princesa o algo así- ella es la princesa Anna de Arendelle y su novio Kristoff. Y ella es su majestad, la emperatriz Georgiana…-

El joven se inclino. Cuando parecía que iba a volver a hablar, Hans lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Les presentó al duque…- dijo Hans.

-Oh, Hans, no tienes que ser tan formal, si somos buenos amigos- dijo el joven- me llamo John-

x-x-x

Philipp y Bastian siguieron a Elsa a una pequeña estancia detrás de la sala de bailes y encendió las velas. Mantuvieron la puerta abierta, sin embargo, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos. El emperador seguía sosteniendo en su mano derecha el mensaje recibido desde Alemania.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Elsa- ¿qué sucede?-

-Algo muy grave acaba de ocurrir- dijo Philipp, levantando la hoja de papel- el presidente de mi consejo, quien se quedó como protector del Imperio durante mi ausencia, me acaba de mandar terribles noticias. Mormoth escapó de la celda…-

Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca, y Bastian abrió los ojos grandemente. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer. El emperador les mostró la carta.

_A su majestad, el emperador Philipp._

_Me atrevo a escribirle para comunicarle una alarmante noticia. La noche anterior a la redacción de esta carta ocurrió un incidente en la prisión de München. Mormoth, ex-príncipe de Dinamarca, escapó de su celda de alta seguridad, así como herr Meyer y herr Kant, traidores al Imperio Alemán, sir Khellberg, traidor a la reina de Arendelle, y Marc Fitler, el asesino y secuestrador en serie. Ignoramos la dinámica del escape. Los guardias que vigilaron ese turno desaparecieron. Solo logramos encontrar a 3 de ellos, pero sus cuerpos estaban completamente calcinados. Hicimos llegar esta noticia lo más pronto posible a su majestad. Me tomé la libertad de enviar una copia de esta carta a la reina Regina de Dinamarca._

_Thomas Steiner_

_Presidente del Consejo Imperial._

Esa era la carta que tanto había alarmado a Philipp.

-No es posible, no me lo explico- dijo el emperador- son celdas de alta seguridad. Cada puerta tiene tres llaves, y para llegar a la salida de los calabozos tendrían que pasar por cuatro puntos de seguridad. Nadie jamás ha escapado de la prisión de München. Nadie, hasta ahora-

Philipp se veía terriblemente apesumbrado. Realmente se sentía decepcionado de que su prisión no hubiera logrado detener al malvado Mormoth. Bastian miró al suelo mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos. El joven general dio un paso decidido hacia la puerta, cuando Elsa lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-Bastian, espera- dijo ella, alarmada-¿a dónde vas?-

-Mormoth atacará a Regina- dijo Bastian, mirando asustado a Elsa- no tengo tiempo que perder-

Elsa soltó a Bastian, y ambos se sorprendieron de ver un poco de escarcha en el brazo del comandante. Después de unos segundos, ambos lo tomaron como un signo de intranquilidad de Elsa ante las noticias y no lo pensaron más.

-Espera al menos un minuto más, hay algo que necesitamos saber. Kai- dijo Elsa, llamando a su mayordomo que iba pasando- por favor, mande a un mensajero al puerto, que tengan preparado el barco del comandante Müller para zarpar en 30 minutos. Si no es posible, le prestaremos uno de nuestros barcos que esté listo-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Kai, retirándose.

-Gracias, Elsa- sonrió Bastian. Elsa soltó su mano, sonriendo, y se volvió a Philipp.

-¿Qué más decía la carta?- dijo Elsa- sobre los cómplices que escaparon con Mormoth-

-Aquí la tienen- dijo Philipp, entregándosela- dijo que huyeron también herr Kant y herr Meyer, y tu consejero traicionero, sir Khellberg, y otro criminal que estaba en la misma celda…-

-¿Quién es Marc Fitler?- dijo Bastian, leyendo el nombre en la carta de Philipp- jamás había escuchado hablar de él…-

Philipp bajó la mirada.

-Es uno de los más salvajes asesinos del imperio- dijo el emperador- jamás había conocido un hombre tan sediento de sangre como él. Pero no me lo explico, ¿porqué lo liberaron?-

-¿Estarán tramando algo con él?- preguntó Elsa- ¿será aliado de Mormoth?-

-No, no se conocían- dijo Philipp- quizá no quisieron dejar testigos, y si iban a liberar a Khellberg, tuvieron que llevárselo a él, ya que ellos compartían la celda-

-¿Calcinados?- dijo Bastian, leyendo los últimos renglones de la carta- ósea, ¿quemados?-

-Así parece- dijo Philipp- quien haya ido a liberar a Mormoth debió llevar una gran cantidad de hombres, que inexplicablemente no hicieron mucho ruido, y al final se deshicieron de los cuerpos de los soldados-

-Philipp, eso no tiene sentido- dijo Elsa.

La reina de las nieves estaba preocupada. Pronto tanto Philipp como Bastian se dieron cuenta que comenzaba a nevar en el cuarto donde estaban. Después de que Bastian se lo hiciera notar a Elsa, esta dijo "lo siento", y apagó sus poderes, deteniendo la nevada. Entonces Bastian se dio cuenta.

-¿Y si no fueron varios atacantes?- dijo Bastian de pronto, mirando la nieve y después a Elsa- ¿y si era solo uno… con poderes de fuego?-

x-x-x

A Hans no le hacía mucha gracia que haya sido precisamente John quien le llevara el mensaje al emperador Philipp. Recordaba a su viejo amigo de la infancia, y por alguna razón su subconsciente le decía que ese amigo no iba a ayudarle para nada en su situación. Bufó.

Tras unos minutos de presentaciones, Hans convenció a John de separarse de Anna y de los demás. No quería que la princesa lo usara como una nueva excusa para separarlo de Elsa.

-John, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Hans un poco molesto- creí que estabas cumpliendo tu castigo en la corte del emperador-

-Eso hago, Hans- dijo John con una sonrisa astuta- aún recuerdo a tu padre cuando me mandó a Alemania diciendo algo así como "mala influencia" y que yo era el "culpable de tu mala conducta". Bola de tonterías. Espero que tu hermano William ya sea rey, y que no sea tan aburrido como él-

Hans frunció el entrecejo.

-William ha tenido que participar como regente- dijo Hans- y no me agrada que desees que mi padre muera-

John se echó a reír.

-Olvida eso- dijo John- escuché muchas cosas de ti cuando estaba allá. Que dos veces intentaste asesinar a la reina de Arendelle. ¿Y aún tienes el valor de estar aquí? ¿Cómo lo lograste?-

Hans no estaba nada contento.

-Elsa perdonó mis errores- dijo Hans simplemente.

-Oh, muy buena táctica- dijo a su vez John.

-No es una táctica, John- dijo Hans- yo realmente amo a Elsa, y me gustaría que no lo arruinaras todo. Es una situación algo complicada-

John puso una expresión de "sí, claro", guiñando uno ojo, y se volvió hacia el cuarto aledaño a la sala de bailes.

-Oh, veo que sí está complicada- dijo John, señalando la puerta- ¿es ella?-

Hans se volvió, y logró ver el momento en el que Bastian iba a salir pero Elsa lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano. No sabía que Philipp estaba ahí también, o de que estaban charlando, pero en ese momento el corazón de Hans se encendió de celos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Envenenado por las palabras anteriores de Anna, caminó hacia ese salón aledaño a la sala de baile, marcadamente molesto.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto Bastian, Elsa y Philipp se ponían de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer.

-Iré de inmediato a avisarle a Regina- dijo Bastian- y además, tengo un plan para detener al intruso si es que puede usar poderes de fuego…-

-Yo dejaré a Georgiana en las Islas del Sur, con su familia y la flota con la que vine para protegerla, mientras me aseguro que la corte es segura- dijo Philipp- llegando a Alemania iré directamente a München para averiguar más, estaré en contacto con ustedes-

-Cuídate mientras tanto, Elsa- dijo Bastian, tomando la mano derecha de la reina y besándola, como acostumbraba hacer- te enviaré noticias pronto…-

Bastian salió a toda prisa, con dirección hacia el muelle. Philipp se inclinó y salió a la sala de baile para buscar a Georgiana e informarle que partirían a la mañana siguiente. De todos modos, el baile ya había terminado, y la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido. Philipp vio que Georgiana seguía con Anna y Kristoff, y se dirigió a ellos. Elsa salió del cuarto, para encontrarse a Hans recargado en la pared junto a la entrada.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa, dando un pequeño respingo de sorpresa al verlo, pero sonriéndole después- me asustaste, no esperaba verte aquí-

-Apuesto a que no, ¿verdad?- dijo Hans con sarcasmo. Elsa lo miró, genuinamente confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Elsa, entrecerrando los ojos- Hans, ¿qué…?-

-¿De qué estoy hablando?- dijo Hans. Notó que Elsa estaba confundida, pero no le importó. La presencia de John lo había puesto de mal humor, y mucho más el hecho que su amigo de la infancia se burlara de él, aunque haya sido un malentendido- estoy hablando de Bastian. ¿Qué es lo que hacían ustedes dos ahí detrás?-

Elsa se molestó bastante. ¿Qué estaba insinuando Hans? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podía pensar algo así de ella?

-Basta, Hans- dijo Elsa, frunciendo el entrecejo- estaba ahí atrás, hablando con Bastian y Philipp de un asunto urgente. Y como ves, ambos se retiraron-

-Te vi tomándole la mano a ese… hombre- dijo Hans- todos te vieron hacerlo. ¿Qué tan urgente era que tenías que hacer eso?-

La reina se esforzó por recordar de que hablaba Hans. Sí, era cierto, ella había detenido a Bastian tomándolo de la mano, para evitar que se fuera y poder armar un plan entre los tres. Un poco de hielo se estaba formando en las manos de Elsa, que las tenía ya apretadas de furia.

-Basta, Hans- dijo Elsa entre dientes- estaba haciendo mi trabajo, no hice nada malo-

-¿En eso consiste tu trabajo?- dijo Hans- en tener esas "reuniones privadas" con otros hombres, y…-

Pero Elsa ya había tenido suficiente. No sabía porqué, pero tenía mucho enojo acumulado, aunado a la preocupación que sentía por la noticia que acababa de recibir de parte de Philipp, que estalló.

-¡Dije que basta!- gritó Elsa con firmeza.

Con un movimiento de su mano, escapó de ésta toda la nieve que la reina tenía acumulada mientras soportaba las palabras de Hans. Una gruesa línea de carámbanos se formó entre ella y Hans, algunos de ellos apuntando peligrosamente al príncipe que, de no haberse apartado a tiempo, lo hubieran atravesado.

Hans miró los carámbanos y el hielo, y se dio cuenta de había llegado demasiado lejos. El príncipe levantó la mirada. Elsa no parecía apenada o asustada por lo que acababa de hacer. Aún con su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos, con un copo de nieve y el color celeste encendido en ella, lo miraba con una expresión furiosa. Sus ojos parecían brillar, pero en un tono de azul más oscuro que el suyo.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Hans, dudoso. La reina de las nieves lo observó con unos ojos de color azul brillante que no eran los suyos y una mirada claramente vacía-¡Elsa!-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Perdonen por la tardanza, andaba en un viaje obligado, y acabo de volver. Espero que les esté gustando, porque las cosas se enredarán un poquito más. Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 5

Elsa no respondía. Tras unos minutos que a Hans le parecieron una eternidad, Elsa parpadeó, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Al verla así, Hans se preocupó. De un salto esquivó la barrera de hielo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Hans, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿Elsa, estás bien?-

Elsa se quitó las manos de su cabeza, levantó su mirada y vio a Hans, confundida de ver la mirada preocupada del príncipe.

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo ella, mirando sus manos alternadamente. No entendió porqué había perdido así el control.

-Elsa, siento mucho lo que dije- dijo Hans de pronto- no tengo justificación. Estaba molesto, pero nada fue tu culpa, y me desquité contigo…-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza una vez que lo escuchó.

-No sé que me pasó- dijo ella, aún mirándose las manos- estoy bien. Solo que… Hans, solo estoy un poco preocupada por las noticias que trajo Philipp. Es todo-

-¿Qué noticias?- preguntó Hans, mientras que Anna y Kristoff se acercaron a ellos, curiosos de lo que acababa de suceder- ¿que fue lo que te dijo?-

-Estamos todos en peligro nuevamente- dijo Elsa- Mormoth escapó de la prisión de München, y parece que hay alguien más con poderes, pero de fuego-

x-x-x

Por su parte, esa noche Regina se había ido a dormir sin ninguna novedad. Antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones se había dedicado a evitar a Michael durante la cena, y el café posterior a la misma. Nuevamente encontró a Bernard.

-Bernard, ¿hay alguna noticia de Bastian?- preguntó ella.

-Aún no, su majestad- dijo Bernard, sonriendo- aunque Bastian hubiera bajado del barco, dado a firmar el documento a la reina Elsa y se hubiera vuelto a subir inmediatamente y regresado, aún no llegaría- tanto el mayordomo como Regina rieron ante la idea de que así hubiera sido, aunque Bernard no dudaba que Bastian fuera capaz de eso con tal de regresar pronto con Regina- quizá durante el transcurso de la noche…-

-Quizá- dijo Regina sin muchas ganas.

Bernard rió. Cómo molestaría a Bastian cuando regrese.

-Si su majestad está más tranquila- dijo Bernard, sin dejar de sonreír- en cuanto llegue Bastian le dejaré un recado con sus damas, para que al despertar sepa que ya está aquí-

Regina sonrió.

-Gracias, Bernard, eso sería muy bueno- dijo la reina, con una mano en la puerta de la habitación- buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo el joven mayordomo, inclinándose levemente.

Regina se retiró a su habitación a dormir. Sus damas la ayudaron a cambiarse. La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando era princesa, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para vestirse y cambiarse. Una vez que se puso su ropa de dormir se metió a la cama.

-Espero que descanse bien, su majestad- dijo una de las damas de compañía, mientras recogía el vestido usado para llevárselo- mañana le espera un largo día-

Regina la miró confundida.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- preguntó Regina, sin saber a que se refería.

-Pues que irá a cabalgar con el príncipe Michel- dijo la dama, con una extraña sonrisa enamorada- es tan apuesto, no sé que haría si me invitara a mi…-

Regina sonrió.

-Supongo que si, lo es- dijo Regina, pensativa.

-¡Que afortunada sería si se decidiera a casarse con él!- exclamó la dama nuevamente.

Regina se quedó pensativa, y solo se encogió de hombros. No sabía porqué no compartía la misma idea que la dama en cuando si iba a ser afortunada o no. Para ella, el hecho de tener que soportar a un hombre que iba de visita solo por el hecho de ser príncipe ya le restaba muchos puntos.

-Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo la dama, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches- respondió ella, cubriéndose con la manta mientras la dama apagaba la luz.

Minutos después, escuchó que la dama que había entablado conversación con ella estaba charlando con otras chicas en la habitación junto a la suya.

-¿Y entonces?¿lograste convencerla?- dijo la mujer.

-No lo creo- dijo la dama- además, la escuché hablar con Bernard sobre el comandante-

-Seguro la reina está enamorada del comandante- dijo otra de las damas de compañía- ningún príncipe tendrá oportunidad-

-No la culpo- dijo otra de las chicas- el comandante Müller es muy apuesto…-

-Quizá deberíamos dejarlo…- dijo la primera que habló.

-No, tenemos que seguir intentando convencerla- dijo la mujer más grande- si no, el príncipe Michael no nos va a pagar lo prometido-

-Vaya que el príncipe debe estar locamente enamorado de la reina para pagarnos tanto por intentar convencerla- dijo la mujer más joven- y la reina no lo registra. Pobre de él, si es tan apuesto…-

Regina frunció el entrecejo debajo de las sábanas al escuchar esto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El príncipe les pagaba a sus damas para convencerla?¿De que exactamente?¿De que sería buena idea casarse con él? La joven reina suspiró. Cada vez le gustaba menos ese príncipe de Baviera.

x-x-x

Muy entrada la noche, una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaron, Elsa les contó con todo detalle la carta que Philipp había recibido. Bastian se había ido del palacio rumbo al muelle tan pronto como Elsa, Philipp y él se habían puesto de acuerdo de sus planes siguientes. El emperador había llevado aparte a Georgiana para hablar con ella y explicarle que la dejaría en las Islas del Sur hasta que estuviera segura.

Después del incidente del hielo, Anna miraba insegura a su hermana mayor. No le gustaba la idea de que Elsa había perdido el control de esa manera, y se sentía muy culpable por ello, ya que ella estuvo propiciando los celos de Hans para orillarla a esa situación. Kristoff, por su parte, estaba a la vez sorprendido y molesto por el hecho de que Anna hubiera llegado tan lejos en sus planes de separar a Elsa de Hans sin haberlo escuchado.

Anna, Kristoff y Hans escucharon lo que Elsa les había dicho. A Hans no le gustó nada.

-Si Mormoth regresó, eso quiere decir que tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Elsa- dijo Hans- quizá querrá vengarse de ti…-

-O atacar a Regina- dijo Kristoff.

-Eso ya está cubierto- dijo Elsa- Bastian se apresuró a volver al lado de Regina- y, al decir eso, miró a Hans de manera significativa. Seguía molesta por los celos del príncipe.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto- dijo Kristoff después de un rato de silencio- solo prepararnos, y esperar a que Mormoth ataque…-

Los demás iban a reclamar, pero sabían que Kristoff estaba en lo correcto. Estaban a punto de despedirse, cuando John se unió al grupo y casi se colgó del cuello de Hans.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo el amigo de Hans con una sonrisa astuta- ¿porque las caras largas? ¡Si acabamos de tener una fiesta!-

La mayoría de los presentes ya conocían a John, excepto Elsa, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia la relativa familiaridad que tenía eses recién llegado con todos.

-¿Y el caballero quién es?- preguntó Elsa en su tono frío e indiferente.

-Elsa, yo…- comenzó Hans, queriéndole pedir explicárselo en privado, pero John lo interrumpió.

-Soy John, el mejor amigo de Hans desde la infancia- dijo el chico- yo fui quien trajo esa carta al emperador Philipp-

Elsa lo evaluó con la mirada. Podría pasar por un chico bien parecido, si no hiciera una cara extraña todo el tiempo. Al sonreír, mostraba sus enormes colmillos y entreabría la boca, como si fuera a morder a alguien. Sus ojos, de color castaño, parecían desorbitados, y sus cabellos desaliñados provocaron que la reina alzara una ceja. Claramente no se parecía a Hans en nada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo… a solas?- dijo Elsa, dirigiéndose a Hans e ignorando a John.

-Oh, vamos…- iba a empezar a decir John, pero una mirada fría de Elsa, así como una mirada de advertencia de Hans lo interrumpieron.

-Por supuesto, Elsa- dijo Hans.

Elsa y Hans se retiraron de la sala, y John estuvo a punto de caminar tras ellos, cuando fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. El joven se volvió.

-Ya causaste suficientes problemas por esta noche- le dijo Kristoff, quien lo había detenido, con una mirada molesta y muy fastidiada para tratarse de él- así que te recomiendo que vuelvas al muelle por donde viniste y esperes el regreso a Alemania-

John sonrió astutamente.

-No lo creo, mastodonte- dijo John, soltándose y haciendo el gesto de ir tras Elsa y Hans- hablaré con Hans para que me permita quedarme-

-El príncipe Hans está en una audiencia con la reina- dijo Kristoff.

-Su mujer- dijo John sarcásticamente. Kristoff se encendió de furia. Anna estaba asustada, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-Está en una audiencia con la reina de Arendelle- repitió Kristoff entre dientes- y te advierto que jamás vuelvas a referirte a Elsa como…-

-Esta discusión se acabó- dijo Anna, antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Jamás había visto a Kristoff llegar tan lejos en su enojo y no quería ver lo que seguía, consciente de que parte de ese enojo era por su culpa- John, vete de aquí. Le diremos a Hans que lo esperas-

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar John.

-No me obligues a llamar a los guardias- añadió Anna.

John decidió por fin llevar la fiesta en paz, sobre todo al ver al rubio tan furioso, y se fue, dejando solo a Kristoff con Anna. Una vez que quedaron solos, la princesa se volvió a Kristoff.

-Kristoff ¿estás bien?- preguntó Anna.

Kristoff estaba en realidad enfurruñado. Primero la actitud de Anna, y luego ese amigo de Hans que no le acababa de agradar lo habían puesto de mal humor, raro en él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así con Elsa?

-¿Kristoff?- dijo Anna en el tono más dulce que encontró. El rubio seguía obviamente enojado, pero hizo una mueca y extendió los brazos para abrazar a Anna.

-Perdona, Anna- dijo Kristoff, suspirando- es solo que te advertí que no me gustaba lo que hiciste, poniendo celoso a Hans sin motivo… y mira como se puso Elsa-

-Lo sé, lo siento, fui una tonta- dijo Anna, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Kristoff- no sabía… no lo pensé… lo siento…- puso su mejor cara de inocencia- no te enojaste conmigo, ¿verdad?-

Kristoff la evaluó con la mirada,

-¿Verdad?- insistió Anna.

Kristoff suspiró.

-Bueno, quizá un poco- dijo el rubio- pero hay algo que puedes hacer para quitarme el enojo-

Anna sonrió.

-Lo que sea- dijo la pelirroja. Kristoff sonrió y se la llevó bajo el brazo a su habitación. Iba a ayudar a arreglar las cosas, y además sería un buen escarmiento para Anna.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Hans había seguido a Elsa a su habitación. Hans nunca había estado en ese lugar. Era una habitación grande, fría, con una hermosa vista al fiordo y a la parte posterior del castillo, como el jardín. No sabía porque, pero Hans se imaginaba que la habitación de Elsa sería como la de Georgiana, pero se parecía más a la de su madre, la antigua reina de las Islas del Sur.

Una vez que entraron, Elsa cerró la puerta tras ellos, y se dejó caer en un sofá junto a su cama. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera, o como si estuviera realmente fastidiada. Quizá la última era más exacta. Hans, por su parte, se sentó en una silla cerca de ella.

-¿Elsa?- comenzó Hans después del incómodo silencio.

-¿Mmm?- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la reina.

-Lo siento mucho, Elsa- dijo Hans- no debí hacerte enojar. No debí dejarme llevar por lo que dicen los demás-

Elsa levantó la mirada y lo evaluó.

-Está bien- dijo Elsa- no te preocupes. Yo también… me precipité. Lo que no entiendo- agregó pensativa- es como pude perder el control tan fácilmente. Hacía mucho que no me pasaba-

-Estabas preocupada- le respondió Hans, en un afán por tranquilizarla- con lo del escape de Mormoth y todo, era normal que si alguien va a reclamarte una tontería, te enojes de esa manera-

Pero Elsa sabía que no era normal enojarse por eso. Ella solía ser muy paciente. Si no lo fuera, Anna sería permanente una paleta de hielo, por ejemplo. El explotar así había ocurrido en un momento y de una forma inesperada.

-Por cierto- dijo Hans, después de un momento de silencio, como no queriendo- ese John, mi amigo…-

-Ah, si, eso- dijo Elsa, quitándose las manos de la cara y mirándolo fijamente.

Hans tomó aire. No sería fácil explicarlo.

-John era mi mejor amigo cuando éramos niños- comenzó a explicar Hans- era el hijo menor de un duque, amigo de mi padre. Él parecía comprender exactamente lo que yo sentía por ser el menor de mis hermanos. O eso creía-

Hans se llevó las manos a la frente, pensando como explicar lo que seguía.

-John siempre me metió en problemas cuando era niño- dijo Hans- no lo culpo, era mi culpa por seguirle la corriente. Y cuando crecimos… los problemas fueron siendo más serios…-

Hans tragó saliva, y Elsa frunció el entrecejo. ¿Sus instintos habían estado bien cuando lo conoció, cuando le pareció que no era una buena persona?

-John me recomendó que… me casara con alguna heredera al trono- dijo Hans, cabizbajo y apenado de estar contándole esto a Elsa- de hecho, apuesto que cree que estoy contigo por eso… que claro que no es verdad- aclaró el príncipe.

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente para que Hans no se asustara.

-Después de una travesura en la que casi muere un trabajador del palacio, mi padre decidió que John era una mala influencia para mí- dijo Hans- y decidió exiliarlo a Alemania. Y según me contó William, tuvo un problema con la justicia y terminó en prisión. Supongo que ahora está aún pagando por su crimen al menos con este tipo de trabajo-

Elsa pensó en lo que Hans había dicho. Con ese tipo de amigo, no era de sorprenderse que Hans haya hecho algunas maldades, seguramente influenciado por John. Pero a ella le parecía que había algo más.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Elsa.

-Todo lo que yo sé- dijo Hans- pero no te preocupes. Haré que mañana se vaya junto con la flota del emperador-

Elsa no indagó más en el asunto. Ahora quedaba otro pendiente. Su descontrol. La explicación que le había dado Hans, de que había reaccionado así porque estaba preocupada por la noticia de que Mormoth escapó, no la terminaba de convencer.

-Y yo lo siento mucho, Hans, de verdad- dijo Elsa, un poco apenada- sinceramente no sé como pude perder el control así. Era como si no fuera yo misma-

Hans sonrió. Ambos se levantaron, y Hans se encargó de abrazarla. Por fin, después de tantas interrupciones y malos entendidos, cortesía de Anna, los dos estaban juntos, y solos. El príncipe sonrió ante la idea. Tenía en sus brazos a Elsa por fin. A pesar de lo sucedido en la fiesta, a pesar de la mala noticia, ahí estaban los dos juntos.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa en un susurro después de un rato de estar en esa posición, sin moverse, solo sintiendo al otro.

-¿Sí?- dijo el príncipe.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir- dijo Elsa sin muchas ganas. No quería soltarlo, pero sabía que eventualmente lo tendría que hacer- mañana nos espera mucho trabajo-

-Lo sé- susurró Hans, también sin ganas. Quizá al día siguiente tendrían suerte de tener tiempo a solas los dos otra vez.

Hans, a regañadientes, se separó de Elsa, pero la tomó de los hombros y se acercó a ella para besarla sobre los labios. Hans pudo sentir la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la reina de las nieves mientras la besaba.

x-x-x

De vuelta en una oscura habitación de la ciudadela, Mormoth apuraba un enorme tarro de cerveza, incluso vertiendo la mitad sobre su camisa. Una vez que terminó de beber, dejó escapar un enorme eructo.

-No entiendo tu plan, Mahaut- dijo Mormoth, y miró a su alrededor. Junto a él, solo estaba Khellberg, el antiguo consejero de la reina Elsa. No había rastro de los otros hombres que habían escapado con ellos- y por cierto, ¿dónde está tu…?-

-Está cumpliendo su parte del plan, Mormoth- dijo Mahaut, interrumpiéndolo- al igual que Marc. Confía en mí. Marc se encargará que la reina Elsa quede fuera de combate y se destruya a sí misma. En Arendelle tendrán suficiente con eso para entretenerse. Mientras nosotros tomaremos Copenhague-

Mormoth la miró y asintió. Solo había una cosa que no le gustaba de su plan. Sabía lo dominante que era Mahaut. Sabía que, si tenían éxito, Mahaut era capaz de querer reclamar el trono de Dinamarca para ella. Pero era la mejor oportunidad que tenía. Ya se arreglaría con su hermana más tarde.

x-x-x

-¿Su majestad?-

Regina estaba profundamente dormida, aún soñando que esperaba a Bastian al borde del muelle, cuando sintió que alguien la estaba despertando.

-¿Su majestad? Es hora de levantarse- insistió la voz.

-No… no quiero- gruñó la joven reina, sin abrir los ojos- si de seguro apenas está amaneciendo…-

-Su majestad, hoy irá a cabalgar con el príncipe Michael- dijo la dama de compañía, que era quien estaba despertándola- si no se levanta pronto, va a llegar tarde-

Regina gruñó nuevamente.

"Tanto que dice que está enamorado de mi", pensó la reina, molesta "¿no ha oído la frase que dice que si amas a alguien lo dejes dormir?"

-¿Su majestad?- insistió la dama.

-Ya voy- dijo Regina por fin, dándose por vencida y pateando las sábanas de su cama- de verdad, es muy temprano en la mañana…-

Las damas ayudaron a Regina a bañarse y vestirse. Por lo que la reina escuchó, el príncipe Michael se había levantado muy temprano y la estaba esperando en las caballerizas. Esperaba que Bernard la acompañara. Quizá tenía que ver el hecho de que escuchó que el príncipe había pagado a sus damas para hablar favorablemente de él, pero Michael no le terminaba de agradar.

Regina bajó a los establos, seguida de Bernard. El joven mayordomo detectó el nerviosismo en la reina, y decidió vigilarla mientras se encontraba con el príncipe.

-Buenos días, su majestad- exclamó el príncipe Michael, con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo a las damas suspirar, pero no impresionó a Regina- espero que no sea demasiado temprano para usted. Realmente estaba ansioso por verla…-

Regina se forzó a sonreírle mientras los sirvientes preparaban los caballos.

-Escuché que usted conoce a la reina de las nieves y a su familia- dijo el príncipe de pronto, mientras observaba como colocaban los arneses.

-Así es- dijo Regina, curiosa de saber porqué había comentado eso.

-¿A la reina de las nieves le gusta montar a caballo?- preguntó Michael.

Regina hizo un esfuerzo para intentar recordar.

-Que yo recuerde, Elsa prefiere caminar- dijo Regina pensativa, y después sonrió- y Anna prefiere montar un reno con su novio Kristoff…-

Michael rió en voz baja, y por primera vez, a Regina no le pareció tan malo.

-Que extraño que la reina de Arendelle siga soltera y su hermana menor ya tenga una pareja- dijo Michael- supongo que ya están comprometidos, ¿no?-

-No lo sé- dijo Regina.

-Quizá la reina de Arendelle también está recibiendo pretendientes- dijo el príncipe Michael- o quizá le temen demasiada para ir…-

Regina sonrió ante esas palabras. Por supuesto, cualquiera que moleste a Elsa de alguna manera, como obligarla a levantarse temprano para ir a cabalgar, terminaría en un bloque de hielo en menos de lo que tarda en decir "su majestad". Una pequeña risa se le escapó, y Michael acentuó su sonrisa.

-Su majestad tiene una risa encantadora- dijo el príncipe. Regina no contestó. Se dio cuenta que estaban ensillando una yegua de color negro, y los detuvo.

-No, no ensillen a Bessy- dijo Regina- otro caballo estará bien-

-¿Porqué no?- quiso saber Michael- ¿es una yegua bronca?-

-Oh, no, claro que no- sonrió Regia- Bessy es una yegua muy dulce. Pero es la yegua de Bastian, y… no deseo que nadie la monte más que él-

Michael guardó silencio. Otra vez había mencionado al comandante. Cada vez le parecía más difícil retirar la atención de Regina de su general hacia él. No lo había conocido nunca, pero había escuchado un rumor que vinculaba sentimentalmente a la reina con ese Bastian Müller. No pensó más en ello, pues los caballos estuvieron ensillados pronto.

-Vamos- dijo Regina, subiendo a su caballo- solo en los jardines del castillo…-

-De acuerdo- dijo Michael.

x-x-x

Esa mañana, antes de que Georgiana y Philipp se fueran del palacio de Arendelle, Hans buscó a John para llevar a cabo su difícil tarea: convencerlo de irse de ahí, donde no era bienvenido por nadie, ni siquiera por él. Hans tenía miedo de ser influenciado por él y hacer alguna tontería que lo pudiera alejar de Elsa.

Lo encontró espiando a Anna y a Kristoff entrando al comedor. Hans puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿John? Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Hans, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por Dios, Hans!- exclamó John, dando un respingo de sorpresa- me asustaste-

-Lo siento- dijo el príncipe, pero continuó- John, la reina Elsa te agradece haber traído el mensaje del emperador hasta aquí, pero solicita que te retires de Arendelle-

John se echó a reír.

-¿Y no le dijiste a tu mujer que querías que me quedara?- dijo John, alzando las cejas significativamente.

-No, John- dijo Hans- no la llames así. Y ya te dije, no quiero hacer nada que le cause problemas o preocupaciones a Elsa… por favor-

John le dirigió una sonrisa astuta, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si así lo quieres- dijo John, poniendo los ojos en blanco- me iré con la flota del emperador. Vaya, te has vuelto tan aburrido como tu padre- le dio una palmada en el brazo- te veré luego, Hans… pronto visitaré las Islas del Sur-

Hans se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido aquello. Que recordara, John era mucho más necio. Pero bueno, Hans suspiró aliviado. Un problema menos. Ahora tenían que resolver el problema mayor: el escape de Mormoth.

Mientras John se iba del palacio, siguiendo a todos los sirvientes del emperador, Hans miró de reojo a Elsa. ¿Estaría en peligro? ¿Mormoth se vengaría de ella por ayudar a Regina? Era muy probable.

Mientras pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta que Anna y Kristoff lo miraban. Frunció el entrecejo. Recordó muy bien que Anna le había metido ideas en la cabeza sobre Bastian con Elsa.

Kristoff se acercó a Hans, llevando a Anna del brazo. La princesa casi era arrastrada por su enorme novio, lo cual le causó gracia al príncipe de las Islas del Sur, ya que siempre solía ser Anna quien arrastraba a Kristoff, según recordaba.

Finalmente llegaron junto a Hans, y Kristoff se aclaró la garganta.

-Buenos días, Hans- dijo Kristoff, mostrando una sonrisa entre amable y traviesa- he acompañado a Anna aquí porque ella tiene algo que decirte-

Hans miró alternadamente a Kristoff y a Anna, y alzó las cejas en señal de que la escuchaba, confundido. Anna hizo una mueca y se enfurruñó detrás de Kristoff, quien inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, la tomó por ambos brazos y la hizo ponerse de pie frente a él.

-¿Y bien, Anna?- dijo Kristoff, insistiendo- tenías algo para decirle a Hans, ¿no?-

Hans comprendió lo que Kristoff estaba intentando hacer que Anna hiciera.

-Kristoff, no es necesario, yo…- comenzó Hans, pero fue silenciado por una mirada del rubio.

-¿Anna?- dijo Kristoff por tercera vez.

Anna gruñó, pero suspiró y bajo la cabeza, con sus trenzas colgando a los lados de su cabeza.

-Hans, lo que dije sobre Elsa y Bastian era para que te pusieras celoso y te enojaras con ella, y tenía la intención de separarlos porque no me gustaba que estuvieran juntos- dijo Anna rápidamente, entre dientes. Hans frunció el entrecejo. Claro que se lo había imaginado.

-¿Y qué más, Anna?- dijo Kristoff, volviendo a sonreír.

-Lo siento mucho, Hans- dijo Anna, como si quisiera escupir las palabras, mirando molesta a Kristoff por castigarla con esa disculpa- no debí meterme entre Elsa y tú. No volverá a pasar-

-Gracias, Anna- dijo Hans- significa mucho para mí. Yo… siento mucho lo que te hice antes, nunca me va a alcanzar para que me perdones. Y… siento haberte llamado idiótica tantas veces- añadió.

A Kristoff se le escapó una risita, y Anna bufó.

-Bueno al menos ahora podemos concentrarnos en lo que sigue- dijo Kristoff- solo tienes que pedirle disculpas a Elsa por lo que intentaste hacer-

Anna bufó otra vez, y Hans asintió. Se sentía mejor de haber hecho las pases con Anna. Ojalá eso fuera suficiente para que la pelirroja dejara de odiarlo, pero algo le decía que no sería suficiente.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Uy, se fueron con la finta. Evil Elsa hará su debut pronto, paciencia. Y no, ese no es el "merecido" de Anna. No aún (inserte aquí risa malvada). Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 6

Una vez que todo estuvo listo para su partida, Philipp se acercó a despedirse de Elsa, aprovechando que Georgiana estaba charlando con Anna.

-Ten mucho cuidado, aún aquí en tu palacio, Elsa- dijo el emperador alemán- de seguro Mormoth querrá venganza contra Regina, contra ti y contra mí-

-Estaré bien, Philipp- dijo Elsa sonriendo- gracias por tu preocupación-

Phillip sonrió también, pero volvió a mostrar una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Sabes porqué decidí dejar a Georgiana en las Islas del Sur mientras arreglamos esto?- preguntó Philipp, mirando de reojo a su esposa, que continuaba charlando con la princesa de Arendelle.

-¿Porque temes que le suceda algo malo?- preguntó Elsa.

-Exacto- dijo Philipp- ten en cuenta, Elsa, que Mormoth puede hacerte daño, no solo en tu persona, sino en la persona de los que amas. Hans o Anna-

Philipp se inclinó y se despidió de la reina de las nieves. Elsa lo miró alejarse. Lo que había dicho Philipp la había dejado pensativa.

x-x-x

Había amanecido ya hacía unas horas, y Bastian miraba impacientemente desde la cubierta del barco. Faltaba un par de horas para llegar a Copenhague. El joven pensó que, para estas horas, el emperador Philpp ya estaría en camino para las Islas del Sur. Bastian sonrió una sonrisa triste. Ojalá él pudiera asegurarse que Regina estuviera bien, tan solo llevándola con su familia, como hacía Philipp con Georgiana. Pero la única familia de Regina era malvada y quería destruirla.

-Comandante Müller- dijo uno de los marineros, el capitán del barco, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bastian- hemos llegado a Dinamarca-

-Gracias, capitán- dijo Bastian- por favor, ordene que estén listos los caballos para llegar lo más rápido posible a Copenhague. Más tarde se enviará la carga del barco-

-Sí, comandante- dijo el capitán, retirándose.

Bastian volvió a su camarote y tomó su espada. Con un suspiro, la envainó y se la amarró a la cintura, como tenía meses de no hacerlo, desde que Regina había estado a salvo.

x-x-x

Ya había pasado el mediodía, Regina estaba mortalmente aburrida mientras cabalgaba con Michael por los amplios patios del palacio real. El príncipe parecía bueno y de modales amables, solo que hablaba demasiado de la belleza de su palacio de Neuschwanstein y lo conveniente que podría ser para una mujer casarse con él. La joven reina no estaba impresionada. Por supuesto que era muy apuesto y todas las damas se quedaban viéndolo mientras pasaban. Solo esperaba la hora de comer para librarse de tan molesta compañía.

Esa mañana, Bernard le había informado que Bastian aún no llegaba. Sabía que el viaje era algo largo, pero ella había esperado que en la mañana ya hubiera llegado. Suspiró. Cada vez se daba cuenta que lo extrañaba a su lado.

-Y bueno, su majestad- dijo el príncipe, sonriendo ampliamente, repentinamente sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos- ¿qué piensa de lo que le dije?-

Regina se quedó pensativa. Es cierto que el príncipe era muy apuesto. Y encantador. Y se puso a reflexionar que quizá lo encontraba aburrido porque ella estaba interesada en alguien más. Aunque fuera un buen partido, lleno de alianzas para su país, no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que le había ayudado a recuperar el trono.

-Pues…- dijo Regina dudosa- es un honor que me haya elegido para visitarme, pero creo que es un poco apresurado para sacar una conclusión, ya que lo acabo de conocer, su alteza…-

Michael sonrió levemente, aunque esta vez se notó que estaba algo molesto. Aún no lograba que la reina cayera en sus encantos. Suspiró y miró al suelo tristemente

-Su majestad- dijo Michael, fingiendo estar herido más de la cuenta- quisiera que usted me diga si existe alguien más que…-

-No, no- dijo la reina, sonrojándose y sacudiendo la cabeza- la verdad no es eso…-

-Existe un rumor que el comandante Bastian Müller será el próximo rey de Dinamarca- dijo el príncipe, mirándola interrogante. Regina se sonrojó, si era posible, aún más. ¡Claro que nunca había pensado en eso! Aunque claro, si ella elegía a Bastian, ese sería el resultado. Suspiró. Bastian no sería un mal rey para su pueblo. Pero sacudió la cabeza para volver al tema que tenían en ese momento.

-Solo insisto que no lo conozco, no sé de su familia, no se ni siquiera donde está Baviera… no dudo que Neuschwanstein es hermoso- dijo Regina- y además…-

-Está dentro del Imperio Alemán- dijo Michael, sonriendo- al sur de Berlin-

Regina iba a decir algo, cuando el sonido de los cascos de un caballo los interrumpió. Se volvieron atrás, y vieron a un hombre que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, montado sobre un caballo gris, seguido por otros dos jinetes. La reina lo reconoció de inmediato y sonrió.

-Bastian…- dijo Regina con una enorme sonrisa.

En un segundo, Regina se olvidó de todo. Le pasó las riendas de su caballo a Michael, y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Una vez ahí, corrió en dirección al jinete, dejando solo al príncipe, mirándola extrañado. Bastian, que cabalgaba en su dirección, también se bajó de su caballo y soltó las riendas para correr hacia ella.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca, Bastian se detuvo y se inclinó, pero Regina se lanzó a abrazarlo sin dejar de correr. El comandante no se esperaba eso, y el resultado fue que los dos cayeron al suelo al pasto. El incidente hizo que Bastian se ruborizara, estando en el suelo boca arriba, con la reina sobre él, pero ésta solo comenzó a reír y se giró para quedar junto a él, también tumbada en el pasto.

-Perdona, Bastian- dijo Regina entre risas- me dio mucho gusto verte. Te extrañé mucho. ¿Porqué tardaste?-

Bastian sonrió, aliviado de verla bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato. Recordaba muy bien porqué había tardado, y porqué había salido precipitadamente de Arendelle.

-Regina, pasó algo mientras estaba en Arendelle- dijo Bastian, incorporándose para quedar sentado sobre el paso. Al escuchar aquello, Regina se incorporó también- un mensajero fue a buscar al emperador Philipp, con la noticia de que Mormoth había escapado de prisión-

Regina sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. ¿Mormoth escapó?¿Cómo era eso posible?¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

-Eso no es posible- dijo Regina- la prisión de München…-

-Es la más segura del mundo en este momento, lo sé- dijo Bastian- Philipp no se lo podía creer tampoco. Pero le preocupa que Mormoth quiera vengarse de nosotros. Y además…-

Bastian iba a continuar hablando, pero se interrumpió al ver al príncipe Michael, quien se había bajado de su caballo también, caminando hacia ellos con las riendas de dos caballos en sus manos. Michael había adivinado que ese joven era el famoso comandante Müller, así que se acercó a ellos con una expresión entre seria y triste.

Bastian, en cambio, no sabía quien era, así que el joven comandante se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas que pudieran haber quedado en su ropa. Se inclinó hacia Regina y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La reina la tomó sin pensarlo, ya que estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar. De pronto, Bastian la levantó, y ella se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió. Apenas se había puesto en sus dos pies cuando llegó Michael hacia ellos. Éste no parecía muy feliz, y miraba a Bastian entrecerrando los ojos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el príncipe formalmente, perdiendo su sonrisa y su encanto previo, y volviéndose a Regina- ¿el caballero es…?-

Regina miró alternadamente a Bastian y a Michael.

-Oh, sí, perdón- dijo Regina, sonriendo- Michael, él es Bastian Müller, comandante del ejército, y mi mejor amigo, que se encontraba en Arendelle en una misión. Bastian, él es el príncipe Michael de Baviera…-

Michael inclinó levemente su cabeza para saludarlo, acentuando notablemente su gesto de enojo y fastidio ante la presencia del comandante. Tan notoria fue su molestia que Regina se dio cuenta perfectamente. Bastian, por su parte, que había estado sonriendo tranquilamente, aliviado de encontrar a Regina a salvo, también se inclinó, pero frunció el entrecejo cuando Regina mencionó el título del príncipe.

-Su majestad debe estar cansada por el paseo- dijo Michael, tomando el brazo de Regina y entrelazándolo con el suyo- si me permite acompañarla de regreso al castillo-

-Gracias- contestó Regina, sin muchas ganas, y se volvió a Bastian- hablaremos del tratado en un rato, me interesa mucho saberlo- añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa- en mi despacho en veinte minutos-

Bastian asintió y se inclinó.

-Con permiso, su majestad, su alteza- dijo Bastian.

Bastian se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a Bernard, quien había estado siguiendo a la reina durante todo su paseo con el príncipe, vigilándola como había prometido.

-Bernard, ¿todo ha estado bien?- preguntó Bastian.

-Hasta donde yo he visto- dijo Bernard, y señaló a Michael- el príncipe es un pretendiente que quiere la mano de la reina, pero ella ha estado renuente a aceptarlo. Supo que le pagó a algunas de sus damas para que lo ayudaran a convencerla-

Bastian lanzó una mirada hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Bernard- dijo Bastian- escucha, es un secreto pero más vale que tú también lo sepas para que estemos preparados. Mormoth escapó de su prisión en Alemania-

Al escuchar eso, Bernard frunció el entrecejo.

-Con mayor razón tenemos que tener cuidado con quien viene a visitar a Regina- dijo Bastian, y Bernard asintió- quizá tú puedas ayudarme, no sospecharán de ti-

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo el joven mayordomo.

-Y hay otra cosa que no me termina de gustar de ese príncipe- dijo Bastian. Sí había una buena razón para que a Bastian le desagradara el príncipe Michael, y no era precisamente el hecho de que estuviera pretendiendo a Regina.

x-x-x

La flota imperial llegó a las Islas del Sur esa misma tarde. La emperatriz estaba enfurruñada. No entendía porque tenía que quedarse ahí con su padre y sus hermanos mientras que Philipp iba a volver a casa a intentar buscar y arrestar nuevamente a Mormoth. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que separarse de él.

-Quiero ir contigo, Philipp- dijo Georgiana tristemente, que el emperador casi cede.

-Entiéndelo, Georgiana- dijo Philipp- no puedo arriesgarme a que te suceda algo malo. Solo será por un pequeño espacio de tiempo. Y se que aquí estarás a salvo-

-Pero, ¿qué pasará contigo?- preguntó ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo Philipp- Bastian ya debió avisarle a Regina, y junto con Elsa nos ayudarán a recapturarlo. No tardaremos, y pronto volveré a estar contigo-

Georgiana no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Ten cuidado, Philipp- dijo Georgiana, abrazando a su esposo.

-Lo tendré- dijo el emperador, sonriendo al tenerla en sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos rojos- y contigo aquí, estaré tranquilo sabiendo que estás bien…-

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo ella. Philipp asintió. Él también la extrañaría muchísimo. Pero era mejor que su reina se quedara en las Islas, donde sabía que el malvado Mormoth no podría alcanzarla. Dejaría esa gran parte de su flota en el pequeño país, por las dudas, para que protegieran a Georgiana. Tras despedirse de ella y explicar la situación a William, el mayor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur, el barco del emperador partió de regreso a Alemania.

x-x-x

Elsa se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Philipp. Tenía que tener cuidado no solo con su persona, sino con la gente que amaba. Hans. Anna. Kristoff. Apretó sus manos un tanto molesta, y sintió el hielo formándose en ellas. Ese Mormoth solo había huido para causarles preocupaciones y problemas. ¿Porqué no se resignaba con su destino?

-¿Elsa?- la voz de Anna se escuchó desde la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana mayor.

Elsa parpadeó, y se dio cuenta que, durante su pensamiento, había congelado toda su habitación. Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello simplemente no era posible. Descongeló todo mientras que Anna pasaba y suspiró. Vaya que Elsa se había sentido de mal humor desde hacía dos días. ¿Fue desde que llegó Hans? No exactamente, había estado muy feliz. ¿Desde que llegó Bastian? Eso parecía.

-Elsa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Anna. Elsa sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que sí, pasa- dijo Elsa, mostrándole a su hermana donde podía tomar asiento. Anna, sin embargo, prefirió permanecer de pie.

-Elsa, hay algo que tengo que confesar- dijo Anna, visiblemente apenada y cabizbaja- fue mi error, y estoy arrepentida-

-Dime, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Elsa.

-Yo… he estado molesta por todo lo que ha ocurrido con Hans. Ya sabes, que lo hayas perdonado, que hayas ido a Copenhague con él, y que haya regresado- dijo Anna.

-Estoy consciente de ello- dijo Elsa- lamento mucho si…-

-No, espera- dijo Anna, queriendo acabar su disculpa. Sentía que si Elsa comenzaba a hablar, ya no sería capaz de decirlo- déjame terminar. Estos últimos dos días estuve… intentando… sabotear tu relación con Hans-

Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida. Sabía que Anna tramaba algo raro, pero eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo la reina de las nieves.

-Si, yo…- comenzó Anna- aproveché la presencia de Bastian en Arendelle para causarle celos a Hans…- la princesa tragó saliva, ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana mayor- y esperaba… que Bastian y tu se enamoraran-

De su hermana, Anna esperaba un "no te preocupes, comprendo como te sientes" o algo parecido. Pero eso no sucedió. Elsa frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente molesta, y sus mejillas se volvieron marcadamente enrojecidas.

-¿Que hiciste que?- dijo Elsa, unos cuantos decibeles más alto de lo que se esperaría de ella- ¿cómo pudiste, Anna? ¿Te das cuenta lo irresponsable que fuiste al hacer eso?¿El número de personas que pudiste haber lastimado por tu chistecito?-

-Elsa, yo…- comenzó Anna, asustada de ver a su hermana así. Comenzó a nevar en la habitación, pero ambas hermanas lo ignoraron.

-"Elsa, yo" nada- gruñó Elsa, a poco de gritar, con sus ojos azules brillando intensamente- sabes bien como se sienten Bastian y Regina. ¿Tienes idea cuanto los hubieras lastimado a los dos? Y Hans…. ¡hiciste que Hans y yo peleáramos por nada!-

-Elsa…- comenzó Anna, asustándose por la actitud (y los gritos) de su hermana.

-Nada- dijo Elsa, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose de enojo- ¡fuiste muy irresponsable! Y ahora…-

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, dejándose caer al suelo. Esto sacó a Elsa de su coraje y de su enojo. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la nevada, había estado mandando rayos de hielo a su alrededor. Por suerte ninguno de ellos le había llegado a su hermana.

Asustada, Elsa apagó su ira y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, con las manos sobre su rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas. Se había asustado. Estuvo tan cerca de, nuevamente, lastimar a su hermana menor.

-¿Elsa?- comenzó a decir Anna, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor. El hielo alrededor de la habitación comenzó a cambiar de color a rojo, y a formarse carámbanos puntiagudos- ¡Elsa, tranquila! Ya pasó-

Elsa no escuchaba a su hermana. En su mente estaba reviviendo el horror de haber congelado a Anna dos veces en el pasado.

Hans y Kristoff, sintiendo el frío y escuchando los gritos de Elsa, entraron precipitadamente a la habitación, con un poco de esfuerzo ya que los bordes de la puerta estaban congelados por los poderes de la reina de las nieves. Encontraron a Anna casi tirando de sus trenzas, y a Elsa de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos en su cabeza, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. Kristoff corrió al lado de Anna, y Hans se puso de rodillas junto a Elsa y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Elsa, todo está bien- dijo Hans en un susurro.

-¿Qué sucedió, Anna?- preguntó el rubio.

-No lo sé- dijo Anna, comenzando a llorar, dejándose abrazar por Kristoff- vine a disculparme con Elsa por lo que hice, y se enojó con justa razón, pero después empezó a congelar todo y a lanzar rayos de hielo. Y cuando se dio cuenta, se asustó y se puso así…-

-¿Rayos de hielo?- dijo Kristoff, mirando a Anna con preocupación- ¿estás bien?-

Anna asintió, y Kristoff se tranquilizó. Hans escuchó lo que había pasado. Se sorprendió, ya que era muy parecido al día previo, cuando él la hizo enojar al reclamarle por sus celos. Hans se volvió a Elsa.

-Tranquila, Elsa- insistió el príncipe- todo está bien. Anna está bien. No lastimaste a nadie-

Pero Elsa no respondió. Estaba muy asustada por lo que acababa de suceder. Por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas había perdido el control de sus poderes, y casi lastimaba a las dos personas que más amaba: Hans y Anna. La reina se quitó las manos del rostro y suspiró.

-Elsa…- comenzó Hans.

-Hans, esto no puede continuar así- dijo Elsa por fin, en un susurro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hans.

-A que no podemos seguir arriesgándonos a que lastime a alguien- dijo Elsa- ya estuve a punto de lastimarte a ti y a Anna. Y esto no puede seguir así. He decidido que me iré de Arendelle hasta que pueda controlar mis poderes de nuevo-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los otros tres.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Aquí continuando con las actualizaciones. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Un enorme saludo a todos, espero leerlos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 7

Bastian estaba esperando a Regina en el despacho de la reina. Sus pies golpeaban insistentemente el suelo ante la urgencia de comunicarle sus noticias a su reina. Mientras caminaba en círculos en el despacho, llevando en sus manos el tratado que firmó la reina de Arendelle, y sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido durante su estancia.

Al igual que Hans, Bastian no había sido ignorante de lo que Anna estaba tramando. El comandante sonrió ante la absurda idea de la princesa de Arendelle. Como si Hans pudiera dejar de amar a Elsa. Como si Elsa pudiera mirar a alguien que no fuera Hans. Como si él mismo, Bastian, pudiera amar a otra mujer que no fuera…

Y su pensamiento se interrumpió. Claro que él sabía sus sentimientos hacia Regina. Pero también conocía las reglas. El era solo un simple soldado, un plebeyo, que tenía el honor de servir a su reina. La presencia del príncipe extranjero hizo que cayera sobre él la cruel realidad. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba de ese príncipe.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Regina, acompañada de Bernard. Había bebido bastante agua para refrescarse después de la cabalgada, presionada por un preocupado príncipe Michael, que sospechaba que exageraba su preocupación para evitar que Regina fuera a encontrarse con Bastian.

Bernard acompañó a Regina al despacho. El joven mayordomo sonrió al dejar la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas, y se retiró, dejándolos solos. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, tras ella, Regina corrió hacia Bastian y lo abrazó.

-Bastian, te extrañé muchísimo- dijo nuevamente la reina- ¡que bueno que ya estás aquí! No sé en que estaba pensando cuando te envié a Arendelle-

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- dijo Bastian, sonriendo.

-Cuéntame- dijo Regina, borrando su sonrisa y soltándolo, para sentarse en una de las sillas- ¿cómo te enteraste de que Mormoth escapó?-

Bastian también borró su sonrisa y tomó asiento.

-En Arendelle estaban de visita también el príncipe Hans, con su hermana Georgiana y el emperador Philipp- explicó Bastian- y llegó una carta para el emperador diciendo que no se explicaban como había escapado…-

-Yo había escuchado que era imposible escapar de la prisión de München- dijo Regina, sirviendo un poco de té en una taza y ofreciéndosela a Bastian, quien la acepto, sediento como estaba por el viaje.

-Pues es la primera vez que alguien lo logra- dijo Bastian, tomando un sorbo a la taza de té- en fin, Philipp llevó a Georgiana a las Islas del Sur, para que ahí esté a salvo mientras averigua que fue lo que sucedió. Elsa iba a encargarse de las defensas en Arendelle Y yo decidí venir, aunque Philip dijo que te habían avisado con una carta idéntica, que debió haberte llegado antes que a Phillip, de parte del consejero Steiner-

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Bastian, no me llegó ningún mensaje del Imperio- dijo Regina- que extraño-

Bastian se quedó pensativo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Regina no parecía advertida de que Mormoth había escapado. La carta que recibió Philipp decía que habían enviado la información a Copenhague también. ¿Porqué no había llegado la advertencia? ¿Se había perdido la carta?

-Bueno, supongo que debemos hacer lo mismo aquí- dijo Regina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Bastian asintió.

-Una cosa más- dijo el joven- creo que… mientras se aclara esta situación, deberías enviar a tu pretendiente de regreso a Baviera-

Regina parpadeó. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Bastian estaba celoso?

-Es obvio, Regina- dijo Bastian, encogiéndose de hombros- al menos hasta que Philipp aclare lo sucedido en München-

-No comprendo- dijo Regina. No era que no quisiera deshacerse del príncipe Michael lo más pronto posible, pero no encontraba la conexión- que tiene que ver Mormoth con el príncipe de Baviera-

-Regina, München es parte de Baviera- dijo Bastian.

x-x-x

La flota del emperador se había quedado en las Islas del Sur, salvo por el barco en el que viajaba el emperador, el cual se dirigía a toda prisa al puerto de Alemania. El joven emperador quería resolver el misterio lo más pronto posible. Le inquietaba no saber que había sucedido, que había salido mal.

Cuando su barco se acercó al muelle, escuchó una explosión.

-¿Capitán?- dijo Philipp, alarmado- ¿qué sucede?-

-Su majestad, ¡nos están atacando!- exclamó el capitán.

-¿Qué dice?- dijo el emperador- ¡eso no es posible! Son nuestros soldados…-

Una bala pasó silbando muy cerca del oído del capitán.

-No me lo explico, su majestad- dijo el capitán, señalando los cañones en la muralla que rodeaba el muelle. Los fuertes estruendos señalaban que estaban atacándolos- debe tratarse de un error, pero será mejor que su majestad baje a un bote y se ponga a salvo-

Philipp sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y que me dice de ustedes?- dijo el emperador.

-La vida del emperador es mucho más valiosa que la nuestra, simples marineros- dijo el capitán, y los demás marineros asintieron- ¡debe apresurarse!-

-No- dijo Philipp con firmeza- bajen las velas para que el barco siga avanzando hacia el puerto. Los cañones seguirán atacándolos. Que la tripulación baje a los botes salvavidas, y discretamente nos alejaremos del barco y llegaremos al muelle…¡rápido!-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo el capitán. Rápidamente hicieron lo que el emperador ordenó, y pronto tres botes salvavidas estaban llenos, alejándose del barco, que seguía avanzando hacia el puerto. Un par de balas de cañón lo golpearon y lo hundieron en el fondo de la bahía. Philipp respiró. Se había perdido un galeón, pero había salvado la vida de sus marineros.

Una vez que los botes llegaron al muelle, los trabajadores miraron sorprendidos al emperador y se inclinaron.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó uno de los guardias del muelle- ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-

Philipp frunció el entrecejo.

-Vengo regresando de Arendelle- dijo el emperador, cruzándose de brazos- y me encuentro con que atacan mi barco desde el muelle mis propios soldados. ¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Señor, nuestro capitán nos dio la orden- dijo el soldado- un mensajero llegó desde hace unas horas: que uno de los barcos de la flota con la que partió había sido robado por el enemigo y sería usado para atacar el muelle-

Philipp frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién había enviado ese mensaje? Claramente alguien que sabía que dejaría a su flota en las Islas del Sur, protegiendo a Georgiana, y que se dirigiría a Alemania en un barco. Recordó que esa decisión la tomó en Arendelle, y la discutió solo con Georgiana y con el capitán. ¿Eso quería decir que había un espía en Arendelle?

-Necesito caballos para llegar lo más pronto posible a München- dijo Philipp- y envía un mensaje a Berlin. Necesito que Thomas Steiner me alcance allá-

-Enseguida, majestad- dijo el soldado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando trajeron suficientes caballos para el emperador y varios soldados.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Philipp.

x-x-x

Ninguno de los argumentos de Hans o de Anna pudieron disuadir a Elsa de su decisión.

-Lo siento mucho, los dos- dijo Elsa, triste pero decidida- sé que no les gusta, pero es por el bien de todos. Si no controlo mis poderes, las cosas pueden ponerse realmente mal, como hace casi un año que congelé el verano…-

-No puedes irte sola- dijo Anna- además…-

-No iré sola- dijo Elsa- Olaf y Marshmellow me acompañarán. Una vez que pueda controlar mis poderes nuevamente, volveré…-

-Pero Elsa- dijo Kristoff- ¿qué pasará con tu reino?-

Elsa sonrió.

-Anna será regente de Arendelle durante mi ausencia- dijo Elsa, volviéndose a su hermana- Kai y Gerda te ayudarán. Y estoy segura que Kristoff también- abrazó a su hermana- nos veremos pronto, Anna. Tienes mi bendición si quieres casarte con Kristoff. y…-

-No, Elsa- la interrumpió Anna- no digas eso. Solo serán un par de días, y volverás con nosotros-

Elsa sonrió sin estar muy segura, y volvió su mirada a Kristoff.

-Cuida de Anna, Kristoff- le dijo Elsa al rubio- me preocupa muchísimo la venganza que pueda tener Mormoth contra ustedes, contra Anna-

-No te preocupes, Elsa, la mantendré a salvo- dijo Kristoff, mirándola preocupado.

Elsa sonrió a Kristoff y se volvió a Hans.

-No lo hagas, Elsa- dijo Hans, cabizbajo- déjame acompañarte-

-No puedo arriesgarme a lastimarte, Hans- dijo Elsa, tomándolo de las manos- solo será por un tiempo corto, en lo que logre controlarme. Por favor, entiende-

-Entiendo, Elsa- dijo el príncipe, aún cabizbajo- nos veremos pronto, ¿verdad?-

Elsa sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo la reina de las nieves. Ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Hans. Se besaron y, cuando se separaron, Hans sintió algo de escarcha en sus labios y en sus manos. Era cierto. Elsa no podía controlar sus poderes.

Una vez que se despidieron, Elsa se dirigió a las montañas, acompañada de Olaf. El pequeño mono de nieve no paraba de hablar mientras los dos desaparecían entre los árboles. Los tres miraron a la reina partir con tristeza. Kristoff fue el primero en reaccionar, volviéndose a Hans.

-Debemos estar listos para cuando Mormoth regrese- dijo Kristoff. Hans asintió.

-Yo me encargaré de los soldados- dijo Hans, en voz baja para que no escuchara Anna- tú encárgate de ayudar a tu idiótica novia a mantener el reino de Elsa bajo control-

x-x-x

Elsa caminó rumbo a la montaña norte, acompañada de Olaf, que no paraba de charlar de lo hermoso que eran esos parajes en verano. Elsa sonreía levemente. Olaf parecía un niño pequeño. ¿Podría pasar por su hijo? Quien sabe. Solo sabía que amaba escucharlo. Pensó que, en su soledad por trece años, no hubiera sido tan mala idea tener a Olaf de compañía.

-¡Mira, Elsa, ya llegamos a tu castillo!- exclamó Olaf. Elsa sonrió y asintió- vaya, creo que está un poco deteriorado…-

La palabra le quedaba corta. La escalera principal estaba deteriorada, casi por completo quebrada, así como el balcón en el segundo piso. El resto del hielo estaba en perfecto buen estado. Elsa miró a su alrededor.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Marshmellow- dijo Elsa.

-¡Marshmellow!- gritó Olaf con todas sus fuerzas, y recibió un gruñido y un pequeño temblor como respuesta- aquí estás, muchachote. Ven acá, venimos a visitarte…-

Elsa miró sonriente a su creación. El enorme hombre de nieve se detuvo frente a Elsa y sonrió, inclinándose.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, Marshmellow- sonrió Elsa- me quedaré en casa unos días. ¿Puedes encargarte que nadie entre al castillo mientras esté aquí?- el gigante mono de nieve asintió- absolutamente nadie, ¿entiendes?- añadió Elsa, y Marshmellow volvió a asentir- gracias-

Elsa y Olaf cruzaron la escalera de hielo para entrar al palacio, no sin antes reparar la parte que estaba quebrada. La reina reparó las partes del castillo que estaban quebradas, bajo la atenta mirada de Olaf.

-Elsa- dijo Olaf, una vez que la reina terminó de reparar las paredes y puertas rotas del castillo- ¿porqué vinimos tu y yo solos?-

-Mis poderes se están descontrolando, Olaf- dijo Elsa- vine aquí para volver a controlarlos, sin arriesgare a lastimar a Anna o a Hans. Tú estás hecho de hielo, es mejor que estés cerca de mí…-

Olaf no comprendió. Elsa se sentó junto al pequeño junto al pequeño muñeco de nieve en el borde de la fuente de hielo.

-Tengo miedo de que…- comenzó Elsa- que al descontrolarse mis poderes te pase algo… ya que tu nube de nieve depende de eso-

Olaf se encogió de hombros. La verdad no lo había pensado, y se fue al otro piso, brincando contento. Elsa suspiró al verlo alejarse. De pronto, sintió en su mente una sombra. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

-No, no, sal de ahí- dijo Elsa, llevándose las menos a su cabeza.

_-No luches contra esto, Elsa- _dijo la sombra que estaba en su mente- _finalmente yo ganaré-_

Elsa tembló. Nunca antes había escuchado esa voz, y aún así, se le hacía muy conocida. ¿Qué era eso? Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba segura de haberlo imaginado. Decidió subir al piso de arriba, acompañada de Olaf, para practicar su magia.

x-x-x

Al caer la noche, en Dinamarca, Regina caminaba en círculos, pensando como iba a enviar a su pretendiente de regreso a Baviera. Suspiró. Bastian había caído rendido de sueño en el sillón cerca de la puerta tan pronto como terminó su taza de té. Había regresado exhausto de Arendelle, y aún se había quedado junto a ella un rato durante la noche.

-"Michael, me dio gusto conocerte, pero yo creo que…" no, así no- ensayaba Regina- "no estoy lista para tomar esta decisión, necesito tiempo para…" no, tampoco, así no. Emm-

-¿Regina?- escuchó una voz detrás de ella. La reina dio un respingo de sorpresa, y vio que había despertado a Bastian.

-Bastian, me asustaste- dijo la reina, y el soldado la miró confundido, para después sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- sonrió Bastian.

-Me asustaste- repitió ella, y sonrió también- recordé cuando estuvimos en Arendelle, también solías quedarte dormido sobre un sillón en mi habitación, con tu mano sobre la espada-

-Lo recuerdo- dijo él, acentuando su sonrisa somnolienta.

-Oh, perdón- dijo Regina, dándose cuenta que Bastian estaba descansando- será mejor que vuelvas a dormir. Pasará u buen rato hasta que me anime a correr a Michael de aquí-

-Lamentablemente esa es una de las cosas que tienes que hacer tu sola- dijo Bastian, volviéndose a acomodar en el sofá y cerrando los ojos- ¡vaya! No puedo más de sueño. Hasta dentro de un rato, Regina-

La reina se acercó, y lo besó en la frente, tras quitarle de los ojos un mechón de cabello. Bastian alzó las cejar pero no abrió los ojos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Regina sonrió al ver sus labios, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

Después de un rato de pasear de un lado al otro de la habitación, con Bastian ahí dormido, y comenzar a brillar la luna, por fin Regina decidió salir a las habitaciones del príncipe Michael y decirle la verdad: no podía aceptarlo porque amaba a Bastian. Al mal paso darle prisa.

x-x-x

Ya había oscurecido, y Philipp estaba a punto de llegar a München con su escasa escolta, después de haber cambiado de caballos en el camino varias veces. El joven emperador estaba exhausto. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin viajar a caballo esa distancia.

Cruzaron los límites de la ciudad y llegaron a la prisión de München, donde se suponía que había estado Mormoth antes de huir. Los guardias y soldados de la prisión, nuevamente, se impresionaron al ver al emperador alemán tan solo, y se preguntaban si no se trataría de un impostor.

-Quiero ver la celda de Mormoth- ordenó el emperador, y los hombres lo acompañaron para mostrarle. El emperador vio las dos celdas vacías, y frunció el entrecejo. Todo parecía dentro de lo normal. Incluso a llave estaba aún puesta en el cerrojo de la celda. Nada parecía forzado.

-¿Su majestad?- dijeron los sirvientes al verlo mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde encontraron a los soldados?- preguntó él.

-Aquí, su majestad- dijo el director de la prisión.

Philipp casi se ve obligado a llevarse las manos a la boca. Una gran quemadura en la pared de la celda, a excepción de la silueta de un hombre claramente sufriendo. Había varias siluetas así por todo el pasillo.

-Impresionante- dijo Philipp.

-¿Desea que le mostremos algo más, su majestad?- dijo el guardia.

-No, solo quisiera reunirme con el director de la prisión y el príncipe ahora mismo-

El director y el guardia se miraron entre sí, en silencio, con una expresión muy preocupada que no pasó desapercibida por el joven emperador.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Philipp.

-Majestad, el príncipe salió a un viaje diplomático un día antes del escape de Mormoth- dijo el director- Neuschwanstein ha estado vacío desde entonces-

-Bueno, pero debió volver una vez enterado- dijo Philipp- ¿o no le avisaron?-

-Por supuesto que le avisamos inmediatamente, su majestad- dijo el director de la prisión- tanto a él como a la reina Regina. El príncipe Michael nos respondió que volvería en cuanto resolviera un asunto en Dinamarca-

Philipp palideció. ¿Michael de Baviera se había ido un día antes del escape de Mormoth, y se encontraba en ese momento en Copenhague? Era demasiada casualidad. El joven emperador tomó papel y pluma y escribió una carta apresurada. Una vez que acabó, la dobló y se la entregó a uno de sus hombres.

-Asegúrate que esta carta llegue a manos de la reina Regina o del comandante Müller, y de nadie más, lo más pronto posible- dijo Philipp en tono sombrío- es de vida o muerte. Y los demás- añadió volviéndose a sus hombres- debemos de llegar a Berlin. Reuniremos al ejército y marcharemos hacia Copenhague-

x-x-x

Elsa ya estaba durmiendo en su palacio de hielo, cuando se despertó precipitadamente, quebrando la puerta del balcón de su habitación. Olaf, que dormía en una pequeña cama de hielo junto a ella, se despertó también.

-¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, yo te defiendo- dijo Olaf, aún adormilado.

-Calma, Olaf, todo está bien- dijo Elsa, sonriendo e intentando tranquilizarse. No le gustó nada que hubiera quebrado una gran barra de hielo tan solo por asustarse. No estaba controlando sus poderes como debía. ¿O eran sus sentimientos?

Elsa cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que amaba a Hans. A la loca de su hermana. A Kristoff. A Olaf. Pensaba en ellos al querer controlar sus poderes, y antes funcionaba. No se explicaba porqué ahora no lograba controlarlos con eso. Comenzó a nevar a su alrededor.

-_Tus esfuerzos son en vano, Elsa- _dijo la voz en su mente.

Elsa comenzó a notar su vista borrosa, por lo que cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Elsa, inquieta por la persona que estaba hablándole directo a su mente- ¿qué quieres conmigo?-

Olaf miró a Elsa, asustado, sin saber del diálogo interno que estaba teniendo la reina.

-Soy Olaf, Elsa, ¿no me recuerdas?- dijo Olaf tímidamente, con sus dedos de madera entrecruzados- tú me construiste…-

La voz de Olaf, o sus palabras, parecían momentáneamente aliviar el dolor de cabeza y la falla de visión en los ojos de Elsa.

-_Fue un gran error haber creado a ese hombre de nieve_- dijo la voz en la mente de Elsa, provocándole una nueva jaqueca- _arruina todo__…__deber__í__as dejar que se derrita_-

-¡No digas eso de Olaf!- gritó Elsa, sin soltar su cabeza. Solo recibió como respuesta una fuerte risa maligna que resonó en su cabeza y la hizo caer de rodillas- ¡basta!-

-Elsa, Elsa, tranquila- dijo Olaf, corriendo a su lado, sin saber que pasaba con la reina de las nieves, pero sospechando que algo andaba mal- aquí estoy yo contigo, Elsa, yo no te dejo sola-

-Olaf…- murmuró Elsa, su dolor mitigándose con la voz del muñeco de nieve- Olaf…-

-Aquí estoy, Elsa- dijo Olaf, dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de la reina- aquí estoy, Elsa, nada malo te va a pasar…-

Gracias a la voz de Olaf, la risa malvada se desvaneció. Elsa suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer al suelo, sonriendo.

-¡Elsa!- insistió el muñeco de nieve.

-Gracias, Olaf, estoy bien- dijo Elsa, intentando recuperar el aliento- perdóname si te asusté. Había… una voz hablando en mi cabeza… me lastimaba… y se callaba cuando hablabas tu-

-Entonces que bueno que estoy aquí contigo- dijo Olaf- no me voy a separar de ti-

Elsa se levantó con ayuda de Olaf, quien le dio un pequeño empujón para que se enderezara. La reina de las nieves miró el vidrio quebrado en el suelo y suspiró. Con un movimiento de sus manos lo reparó. Volvió a acostarse.

-Volvamos a descansar, Olaf- dijo Elsa- esperemos que la pesadilla no regrese…-

x-x-x

En Arendelle, Hans se revolvía inquieto en su cama. Extrañaba a Elsa, por supuesto, pero no era eso lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Era la amenaza de que, de un día para otro, la reina de las nieves perdió el control de sus poderes. No hubo nada que lo precipitara, ¿o sí?

Hans se puso a pensar. ¿Su propia llegada? Hans sacudió la cabeza. Aún después de su llegada, en la comida, y antes de que llegara Bastian, Elsa tenía sus poderes bien controlados. Si no recordaba mal, después de la llegada del danés fue cuando la reina de las nieves comenzó a congelar cosas, aunque muy levemente.

¿Bastian había hecho algo para que Elsa perdiera el control? Hans sacudió la cabeza. La sola idea sonaba ridícula. Bastian era el protector de Regina. Jamás haría algo que pudiera, directa o indirectamente, ser contrario al bienestar de la reina de Dinamarca.

Hans se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Qué era eso que Bastian hacía? Siempre le besaba la mano a Elsa. El príncipe frunció el entrecejo, molesto. Aunque sabía que era con la mejor intención, a Hans le provocaban celos. Suspiró.

Quizá, solo quizá, algo que Bastian hizo indirectamente causó la pérdida del control de sus poderes.

_Toc… toc…_

Hans puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó a abrir. ¿Quién podía interrumpirlo a esa hora de la noche? Era Kai, y parecía un poco molesto.

-Su alteza- dijo el mayordomo- vengo a reportar un robo que acaba de ocurrir en los establos-

Hans frunció el entrecejo. ¿Un robo?

-Un hombre de aproximadamente su edad- explicó Kai- llegó esta tarde a los establos y exigió un caballo, porque se dirigiría a la montaña norte…-

-No…- comenzó Hans.

-Eso fue lo que obviamente respondimos, las órdenes de su majestad fueron muy claras- dijo Kai- pero el hombre tomó el caballo y se fue de todos modos. Y dijo que no había problema, porque era amigo de su alteza. Se llama John…-

Hans se quedó helado. ¿John ahí? Si se suponía que se había ido con el emperador. Y si se quedó e iba hacia la montaña norte…

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans. Salió corriendo de su habitación hacia los establos del palacio. Montó rápidamente a Sitron- amigo, tenemos que encontrar a Elsa. ¡Corre, Sitron!-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Bueno, las cosas comienzan a complicarse. Los malos atacan por todos lados, y pronto hará su debut un personaje malvado, pero genial. Espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 8

Regina caminó hacia la habitación del príncipe Michael. Sabía que le rompería el corazón al pobre chico, y le daba un poco de tristeza. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía darle más vueltas, ni ilusionar al príncipe por más tiempo. Le hablaría sinceramente y le explicaría sus sentimientos.

Regina respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta del príncipe. Suspiró. No estaba muy segura de como terminaría eso. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

"Provocar una guerra con Baviera" se respondió.

Sacudió la cabeza. El emperador Philipp no lo permitiría. Regina se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta. El príncipe le abrió.

-Bue… buenas noches, Regina- dijo Michael, aparentemente sorprendido de verla, mientras se ponía un par de guantes blancos en la mano- ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? ¿Acaso es porque…?- un destello de esperanza apareció en sus ojos, y Regina se mordió el labio inferior. No quería darle falsas esperanzas.

-No es lo que piensas, Michael- dijo Regina- yo…

-Oh, Regina, es exactamente lo que pienso- dijo Michael, cambiando de pronto de expresión. Esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa perversa, que dejó a Regina completamente perpleja. Antes de que la reina pudiera hacer algo, Michael la empujó contra la pared.

-Pero que…- comenzó ella, hasta que una mano enguatada del príncipe la silenció. Con la otra mano, Michael aprisionó las de la reina y la mantuvo contra la pared.

-Pero nada, querida- dijo Michael con una sonrisa malvada- pensabas decirme que regresara a Baviera, ¿verdad? Pensabas aceptar por fin que amas a Bastian Müller, ¿no?-

Regina no pudo responder, pero otra voz masculina respondió por ella.

-Por favor, Michael- dijo la voz- todos lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo…-

La joven palideció. Michael la obligó a volverse, para quedar en frente de él, con su espalda contra la pared. Regina se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía la voz. Caminando hacia ella, con una daga en su mano, se encontraba Mormoth. Junto a él, había una mujer joven, cuyo rostro estaba deformado en una horrible mueca. Tenía muchos años de no verla, desde que su tío la envió a un principado de Alemania. Mahaut, la hermana gemela de Mormoth

-Hola, Regina- sonrió la mujer, afeando aún más su rostro, mientras Mormoth ayudaba a Michael a atar sus manos- no lo viste venir, ¿verdad? La distancia entre nuestras familias sirvió en nuestro beneficio…-

Michael y Mormoth la dejaron caer sobre un sillón. Regina estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar. Una vez que hicieron esto, Michael se paró junto a Mahaut, y ésta lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que Regina abriera grandemente los ojos.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Mahaut- mi padre me envió a Neuschwanstein, a Baviera, para casarme con Michael. Como no lo conocías, fue muy conveniente hacerlo pasar por un pretendiente para que no sospecharas de él-

Y entonces Regina lo comprendió. Michael la había estado vigilando. Michael había sido quien…

-La carta del consejero Steiner…- dijo ella.

-Sí, querida, yo fui- dijo Michael- si la recibías, no te hubieras atrevido a confiar en mí, viéndome como un príncipe en cuyos dominios escapó tu casi asesino…-

-Y ahora- dijo Mormoth- tomaré tu reino y el de Arendelle, por haberse atrevido a aliarse contigo-

-No se saldrán con la suya- dijo Regina entre dientes, intentando quitarse las ataduras de sus manos- Philipp se dará cuenta y los detendrá. Elsa volverá a detenerlos…-

Mormoth y Mahaut se echaron a reír, y Michael le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado en el mundo, Regina- le dijo Mormoth- el emperador Philipp probablemente esté pudriéndose en el fondo del mar en su propio puerto, gracias a una falsa advertencia que envió nuestro espía de Arendelle a todos los muelles del Imperio. Imagina. Bombardeado por sus propios soldados-

-No…- quiso decir Regina, pero la voz no le salió. ¿Un espía en Arendelle? Y sobre todo, ¿era posible que Philipp…?

-Y sobre la reina Elsa, creo que tenemos que agradecerte a ti, querida- dijo Mahaut- en las manos de tu querido comandante le envié una maldición, que se activó cuando la reina de las nieves las tocó. Ahora, el alma de Elsa de Arendelle se partirá en dos. Su lado poderoso y malvado vencerá, y acabará con su querida familia. Entonces podremos tomar su reino también-

"Elsa también", pensó Regina "¿qué he hecho? Los metí en un lío, a Philipp, a Elsa, a Bastian…"

-¡Bastian!- gritó Regina con todas sus fuerzas. Recordaba que el joven se había quedado dormido en una de las habitaciones cercanas, y en tras pasos estaría ahí, espada en mano, ayudándola. Nuevamente, los tres intrusos se echaron a reír.

-Vamos, vamos- dijo Michael, cruzando los brazos y esbozando su sonrisa malvada- llama a tu querido Bastian todo lo que quieras, no vendrá…-

Regina sintió un nuevo vuelco. ¿Que noticia le darían ahora?

-¿Qué le hicieron a Bastian?- demandó ella.

-Oh, nada, Regina- dijo Mahaut- nada aún. Solo que Michael vertió un poco de opio en el té que tú misma le serviste. Ya sabes, para mantenerlo tranquilo. ¿Porqué más crees que dormiría tan profundamente?-

-Y pronto me encargaré de que nunca despierte- dijo Mormoth, acariciando el filo de su daga. Hizo una señal y dos hombres, vistiendo el uniforme de los sirvientes de Neuschwanstein, parte de la comitiva que llegó con Michael a Copenhague, llevaron entre ellos a un inconsciente Bastian, aún sumido en el más profundo de los sueños. Lo dejaron caer al suelo y se colocaron en un extremo de la habitación.

-Bastian…- dijo Regina al verlo.

-Y ahora, terminaremos con… - comenzó a decir Mormoth, inclinándose al suelo para colocar la daga muy cerca del cuello del comandante.

-Alto, por favor- dijo Regina- te lo suplico, no lo lastimes…-

-Suplicar no es suficiente, Regina, después de lo que le hiciste, y le hizo este chico, a mi hermano- dijo Mahaut, y se volvió a Mormoth- hazlo-

-¡No, por favor!- dijo la joven reina entre lágrimas- ¡por favor, no le hagas daño! Haré lo que sea-

Mormoth y Mahaut sonrieron. El primo de Regina soltó a Bastian, haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Esto es lo que quiero que hagas, Regina- dijo Mormoth- abdicarás a mi favor. Mañana darás un discurso a toda la ciudad de Copenhague, que decides dejarme el poder…-

Regina tragó saliva, temerosa. ¿Podía hacer eso para salvar a Bastian? Defraudaría a su reino. Los condenaría a que un tirano tenga todo el poder. Su padre habría muerto por nada. Y Elsa y Philipp, se habrían arriesgado por nada. Mahaut la notó dudosa, y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-No lo hará, Mormoth- dijo Mahaut- mejor elimina al estorbo…-

-¡No!- dijo Regina, decidida- lo haré. Mañana mismo lo haré. Por favor, no lastimen a Bastian-

Regina no podía permitirlo. Si era cierto que Philipp y Elsa estaban perdidos, no iba a dejar que sucediera lo mismo. No con Bastian. Mormoth y Mahaut sonrieron. Por fin la habían convencido.

-Muy bien, Regina, parece que acabas de salvar a Bastian- dijo Mahaut. Hizo una seña a los guardias, que levantaron al joven y se lo llevaron. Regina los siguió con la mirada con aprehensión.

-Ahora, _su majestad_- dijo Michael en tono de burla- la dejaremos descansar para su discurso del día de mañana…-

Los tres salieron, dejándola vigilada por otro trío de hombres de Michael. Regina no pudo contener más las lágrimas una vez que se quedó sola, y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

x-x-x

Bastian despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, parecido a una horrible resaca. No podía recordar bien lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se sentían nublados por una tela blanca, y tenía un fuerte dolor en los brazos. Intentó recordar que había pasado. Mientras charlaba con Regina sobre mandar a casa al príncipe Michael, había sentido un sueño insoportable, y se había quedado dormido.

Parpadeó, y la tela blanca desapareció, pero pronto se arrepintió de que lo hubiera hecho. Primero, el tener acceso a su visión le provocó un golpe de náusea espantosa. Y una sorpresa le aguardaba a su alrededor.

¡Estaba en un calabozo, encadenado contra la pared! En su calabozo, para ser preciso. En el mismo calabozo en el que Mormoth lo había lanzado cuando fue capturado en Arendelle. ¡Mormoth!

-Regina…- susurró sin voz. El levantar la mirada empeoró notablemente su dolor de cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bastian escuchó la puerta del calabozo abrirse. Una antorcha iluminó el lugar por completo, y parecía como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido adivinados por completo. Tras la puerta apareció Regina, y se lanzó corriendo hacia él.

-¡Bastian!¡Bastian!- exclamó la reina, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él- por fin puedo verte. ¿Estás bien?-

Bastian la miró interrogante, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Pronto todo se aclaró, pues detrás de Regina entró Mormoth, con una sonrisa malévola, y una mujer que él reconoció al instante: Mahaut, la niña que se había burlado de él cuando eran pequeños. Detrás de ambos, el príncipe Michael y un puñado de soldados con el uniforme de Baviera. Una chispa de entendimiento cruzó sus ojos.

-Es suficiente drama, Regina- dijo Mahaut, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviéndose a los soldados- llévensela de aquí. Tiene que prepararse para su discurso…-

-¿Discurso?- dijo Bastian.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Mormoth con su torcida sonrisa malvada- en cuanto amanezca, Regina abdicará a su trono, a mi favor. A cambio de tu vida, claro-

Dos soldados se acercaron a Bastian y a Regina, tomaron a la segunda por los brazos y la separaron de él, arrastrándola fuera del calabozo contra su voluntad.

-Regina…- volvió a susurrar Bastian, y tomó fuerzas para alzar la voz- ¡Regina, no lo hagas! ¡Yo no lo valgo! Piensa en tu padre… piensa en tu reino…-

-¡Bastian!- gritó ella, forcejeando para volver con él- por favor, solo un poco más. ¡Bastian! ¡Perdóname! Lo tuve que hacer… no podía perderte…¡Bastian!- y la voz de Regina se perdió en el pasillo.

Bastian tiró de las cadenas, pero Mormoth y Mahaut se echaron a reír.

-¿A dónde la llevan?- demandó Bastian- ¿y como…?-

-Muy sencillo, Bastian Müller- dijo Michael- yo puse una droga para dormir en el té que Regina te sirvió. Lo demás fue sencillo-

-Y no te gastes diciéndonos que la reina de las nieves o el emperador los ayudarán esta vez- añadió Mormoth- porque Philipp de Alemania está en este momento en el fondo del mar. Y la reina Elsa de Arendelle… bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir?- sonrió maléficamente- le aguarda un destino peor que la muerte-

Bastian se quedó helado.

-No planean dejarme vivir, ¿cierto?- dijo Bastian.

-Al contrario, comandante- dijo Mahaut- por supuesto que cumpliremos eso. Podríamos utilizar un general fuerte y valiente que comande nuestro ejército para tomar Arendelle, ahora que la reina está incapacitada-

-Jamás- dijo Bastian.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente. Hizo sonar sus dedos, y en la palma de su mano apareció una llama. Bastian tembló. No había imaginado que Mahaut había sido la persona con poderes de fuego que habían estado especulando.

-Haces bien en sorprenderte- dijo Mahaut- no te necesitamos para tomar Arendelle. Incluso si la reina Elsa se salva de su destino, te recuerdo que el fuego derretirá cualquier hielo que la reina produzca…-

Los dos se volvieron hacia la salida, precedidos de los soldados y de Michael, cuando Mormoth se detuvo en la puerta.

-Ah, casi olvidaba decirte- dijo Mormoth- cumpliré mi promesa y preservaré tu vida. Lamentablemente no podré hacer lo mismo con la de Regina. Es demasiado importante para dejarla con vida…-

-¡No!¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- exclamó Bastian, tirando de las cadenas para liberarse, pero en vano- ¡no los dejaré!-

Mormoth y Mahaut se echaron a reír, y lo dejaron solo.

x-x-x

Un hombre encapuchado, usando un uniforme perteneciente a las Islas del Sur, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la montaña norte. Se refugió de la vista del gigantesco guardián de nieve detrás de una de las enormes rocas que se encontraban justo frente a la gran escalera de hielo del palacio de la reina de las nieves. Sonrió satisfecho.

-Lo logré- dijo para sí mismo.

Una vez que el guardián le dio la espalda para continuar con su ronda de vigilancia, el intruso corrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras. De un empujón abrió una de las puertas y la cerró con cuidado. Se ajustó la capucha. Bien, el guardián de hielo no lo había visto.

Vio la enorme y hermosa escalinata de hielo, junto a la fuente congelada, y decidió subir por ella, con cuidado de no resbalar. Fue fácil. Subió la segunda escalera, que llevaba al piso de arriba, y ahí la encontró.

La reina de las nieves. Tan hermosa como la había visto la primera vez en el baile en Arendelle, de la mano de Hans. Elsa se encontraba rofundamente dormida en una cama, y cubierta de un manto de hielo que ella misma debió haber elaborado. El intruso sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó, cuchillo en mano, listo para atacar, cuando notó la presencia de alguien más. El muñeco de nieve. Frunció el entrecejo. Quizá sería un poco más difícil.

El intruso se abalanzó de pronto sobre Elsa, quien despertó de golpe, asustada por la repentina agresión. Al abrir los ojos, vio sobre ella a un hombre encapuchado. Tardó un poco en reaccionar donde estaba y que sucedía. Quiso gritar, para prevenir a Olaf, pero el intruso cubrió su boca.

-Elsa, Elsa- dijo el intruso, con una voz demasiado conocida para la reina de las nieves, aunque no la pudo identificar- no hagas ruido, no queremos despertar al muñeco de nieve, ¿verdad? Mejor…-

Pero Elsa tuvo suficiente. Se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa y, de una patada, quitó al intruso de sobre ella. El intruso cayó a un lado de la habitación.

-¡Olaf!¡Olaf! ¡Despierta!- dijo Elsa, incorporándose y despertando a Olaf para que estuviera alerta. Elsa creó una barrera de carámbanos en forma de filosas púas y estacas entre el intruso y ella, para evitar que se le volviera a acercar.

El intruso se puso de pie, riendo, y se sacudió el hielo de la capa. Contrario a lo que la reina esperaría, el hombre se echó a reír.

-Ah, Elsa querida- dijo el hombre- ya veo porqué Hans te tiene tanto miedo. Teme que lo congeles tan pronto como lo veas, ¿verdad?-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-No te atrevas a decirle cosas así a Elsa- dijo Olaf de pronto- será mejor que te vayas y la dejes en paz-

-Cállate, tonto- dijo el hombre, quitándose la capucha y revelando a una persona que Elsa acababa de conocer: el mejor amigo de Hans.

-John…- dijo Elsa, sorprendida de verlo ahí- no,no puede ser… tú te fuiste con el emperador…-

John se echó a reír.

-Eso quisieras, Elsa- dijo John burlonamente, haciendo que Elsa se moleste cada vez más- o prefieres que te diga… _su majestad…_- y se echó a reír.

-Déjala en paz- intervino nuevamente Olaf. John lo ignoró.

-No puede ser- dijo Elsa, dejando a un lado su enojo y parpadeando- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿porqué…?- y replanteó su pregunta- ¿no eres amigo de Hans? Deberías…-

Pero John se echó a reír.

-¿Amigo de Hans? Por favor, querida- dijo John entre carcajadas- esa sabandija no tiene amigos. Solo fingí ser su amigo para ganarme favores en la corte de las Islas del Sur, ya que ninguno de los otros hermanos era tan tonto o estaba tan deseoso de amigos como tu querido Hans-

Elsa seguía sin poder creerlo. Comenzó a sentir mucho enojo, así como un hueco en la boca del estómago. Un vacío extraño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Elsa, deshaciéndose de su sorpresa, intentando parecer serena y tranquila, aunque seguía muy enojada- ¿qué quieres de…?-

-Vengo a una misión, de parte de mi querido amigo Mormoth- dijo John simplemente, mientras quebraba los carámbanos con el mango de su espada.

Elsa quedó helada. Sabía que Mormoth tramaba algo, pero no imaginó esto. John continuó.

-Claro, Elsa- dijo John- después de que el rey de las Islas del Sur, el padre de tu querido Hans, me envió a Alemania, cometí algunos… actos, y el emperador Philipp me condenó a prisión de por vida en München. Quizá mi otro nombre te suene conocido. Mi pseudónimo, mi nombre criminal era Marc Fitler…-

"Marc Fitler", pensó Elsa "ese nombre… lo leí en la carta de Philipp"

_Mormoth, ex-príncipe de Dinamarca, escapó de su celda de alta seguridad, así como herr Meyer y herr Kant, traidores al Imperio Alemán, sir Khellberg, traidor a la reina de Arendelle, y Marc Fitler, el asesino y secuestrador en serie._

"Asesino en serie…", pensó Elsa, mientras que John, o Marc, seguía riendo maliciosamente.

-La hermana de Mormoth tuvo la idea de enviarme contigo, mientras que ellos se encargaban de Regina…- dijo John, sonriendo maliciosamente- y también me encargó falsificar una carta del emperador Philipp, de que uno de sus galeones había sido robado- acentuó su sonrisa- para que así fuera recibido en el imperio con algunos cañonazos, lo cual me dio enorme placer-

Elsa lo miró. No conocía a la hermana de Mormoth, pero al parecer era igual de malvada. ¿Eso quería decir que Regina estaba en peligro? Y Philipp estaba…

Elsa sacudió la cabeza. No. No podía seguir pensando así.

-Si tan solo supieras a cuantas mujeres tomé, Elsa, antes de acabar con ellas con mis propias manos, claro- dijo orgullosamente John, sacando su espada- pensaba hacer lo mismo contigo, yo creo que a Hans no le importaría, ¿verdad? Que tome prestada a su mujer…-

Una gruesa nevada caía alrededor de ellos, pero ninguno parecía notarla. Elsa parecía furiosa por la manera en la que le estaba hablando. Por su parte, John sonrió. Lo estaba logrando.

-Menos mal que eres tú, y no la tonta de tu hermana menor- dijo John- tú eres mucho más deseable que esa tonta princesa. Hans debió deshacerse de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad-

-No te dejaré acercarte a Elsa- declaró Olaf.

-Cállate- dijo John, aún rompiendo los carámbanos- tan pronto como termine de divertirme, te derretiré lentamente…-

-¡No te lo voy a permitir!- gritó Elsa.

John sonrió triunfante, al ver que Elsa se rodeó de un halo celeste con negro. Un halo de llamas azules que no paraban de quemar alrededor de ella. Olaf dio un paso atrás, asustado, murmurando en voz baja el nombre de Elsa. La reina de las nieves permaneció así un minuto, llevándose las manos al pecho, como si le doliera, y de pronto cayó desmayada al suelo, boca abajo.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Olaf, acercándose dudoso a ella, pero se detuvo.

Todo el hielo de la nevada que había provocado el enojo de Elsa comenzó a rodearla como si fuera un torbellino. Una sombra negra comenzó a moverse sobre la reina de Arendelle. Una sombra que comenzó a crecer cada vez más, hasta llegar al tamaño de una persona normal. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el humo despedido del cuerpo de Elsa tomó forma humana y, posteriormente, se materializó junto a la caída reina.

Olaf la miró, impresionado. Conocía muy bien el rostro de la mujer que acababa de aparecer.

-¿E.. Elsa?- dijo Olaf, mirando a la nueva mujer que acababa de desprenderse del cuerpo de la reina de Arendelle

La mujer tenía cabellos impresionantemente negros, cortos y puntiagudos. Tenía un vestido azul oscuro, con zapatillas de hielo. Olaf miró su rostro. Era el mismo rostro de Elsa. Sus hermosos ojos azules, del mismo tono, pero con una expresión malvada y vacía. Los mismos labios y cejas, pero torcidos en una infernal sonrisa malvada.

Olaf se quedó de pie junto a la inconsciente Elsa en el suelo, mientras la otra mujer lo miró con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Elsa?- dijo la mujer- pero Olaf, que irrespetuoso. Desde ahora puedes llamarme la Reina de las Nieves-

x-x-x

¡Hola! espero que les esté gustando. Ya se están cayendo las máscaras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: jamás me he imaginado a Olaf drogado con cocaína. No creo que sea necesario, dado su estado natural. ¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 9

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 9

Olaf estaba de pie entre la desmayada Elsa y la mujer que había aparecido a su lado, en un inocente pero tonto intento por proteger a la joven. La mujer que se hacía llamar Reina de las Nieves, paseó alrededor de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor, sin que Olaf se moviera. Tras unos minutos, Elsa volvió en sí.

-Mmm… ¿qué pasó?- murmuró Elsa, llevándose su mano a la cabeza. Se incorporó, quedando arrodillada sobre el suelo de hielo. La otra mujer se dio cuenta de sus movimientos, y se volvió a ella.

-Aléjate de Elsa- dijo Olaf al notar que la mujer caminaba hacia ellos.

Con un gesto de su mano, la mujer mandó a un lado a Olaf, quien se estrelló contra la pared de la habitación.

-¡Olaf!- exclamó Elsa, estirando debilmente la mano hacia donde se había estrellado el muñeco de nieve, con nube y todo.

La mujer se puso en cuchillas, para quedar a la misma altura de Elsa. La tomó por la barbilla y la miró fijamente. La obligo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de la joven.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Elsa, cansada y confundida.

-Sí, entonces eres tu- dijo la mujer- te dije que no podrías detenerme por más que quisieras. Y aquí estoy por fin- soltó la barbilla de Elsa y se levantó, para darle la espalda y dirigirse a la ventana- la verdadera reina de Arendelle por fin volvió…-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo soy la reina de Arendelle, no tú- declaró Elsa. Trató de levantarse, pero sus brazos no tenían la suficiente fuerza. Olaf, ya rearmado, se apresuró al lado de Elsa de inmediato- ¿quién eres tú?-

La mujer se puso de pie frente a Elsa.

-Yo soy tú, Elsa- dijo la mujer- yo soy tu yo malvado, que gracias a un conjuro por fin estoy libre de tu débil y patético corazón. Y con todos tus poderes también…-

Elsa miró sus manos, e intentó producir algo de nieve, en vano. Un pequeño copo se formó en su palma y se derritió casi de inmediato. La mujer, mientras tanto, produjo sin esfuerzo cientos de copos a su alrededor.

-No es posible…- dijo Elsa, mirándola incrédulamente.

-Eso no se hace- intervino Olaf- devuélvele sus poderes a Elsa, Otra Elsa-

-¿Otra Elsa?- rió la mujer, y por fin puso atención en el pequeño muñeco de nieve- me acuerdo muy bien de ti, gusano insignificante. Fue por tu culpa que no me pude liberar antes. Haré lo que Elsa debió haber hecho hace tiempo…-

Elsa empujó a Olaf detrás de ella, un tanto de manera protectora, pero no fue suficiente. La malvada mujer señaló la nube sobre la cabeza de Olaf y, con un rápido movimiento, la hizo desaparecer, provocando que el muñeco de nieve comenzara a derretirse.

-¡Olaf!- gritó Elsa, juntando sus manos e intentando rehacer la nube sin éxito- ¡por favor, Olaf, no te derritas…! No debí traerte…-

-Exacto- dijo la mujer- no debiste-

-No le hagas caso, Elsa, y recuerda- dijo Olaf, con la nariz de zanahoria ya en el suelo- hay gente por quien vale la pena derretirse…-

-No, no, tú no te derritas, Olaf- dijo Elsa. Estiró su mano y tomó la cabeza de Olaf, y éste dejó de derretirse y recuperó su forma original- no quiero perderte-

-¡Elsa!¡Me salvaste!- exclamó Olaf. Elsa lo miró sorprendida. La otra mujer hizo una mueca.

-Vaya, veo que conservaste una pequeña, infinitesimal parte de tus poderes- dijo la malvada mujer- mejor así, será divertido ver que decides hacer con la última pizca de tus poderes. ¿Escapar? Pero eso significaría perder al muñeco de nieve. ¿Mantenerlo sin derretirse? No durará para siempre. Opciones, opciones…-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Si era cierto, que solo le quedaba una pizca de sus poderes, tenía que meditar en que los iba a utilizar. No podía abandonar a Olaf. Pero sabía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo.

Mientras Elsa pensaba, la mujer comenzó a usar sus poderes, lanzando rayos de hielo a los lados de Elsa y Olaf. Antes de que pudieran moverse, la mujer creó una jaula de hielo en la que Elsa quedó encerrada, solo pudiendo sacar de ella su mano para seguir tocando a Olaf y evitar que se derrita.

-¿Qué…?-

-Quédate quieta, Elsa- dijo la mujer, levantando la vista- parece que tengo visitas en mi palacio, de las que me tengo que deshacer…-

"Oh, no" pensó Elsa "¿habrá venido Hans?"

-Deja ir a Elsa, Otra Elsa- dijo Olaf.

La mujer se detuvo por un segundo, y se echó a reír.

-No soy Otra Elsa- dijo la mujer- mi nombre será Evilyn-

x-x-x

Hans llegó a la montaña norte cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. El palacio de hielo brillaba en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Hans reconoció el color del palacio: recordaba muy bien como el hielo se había vuelto de rojo a amarillo cuando los hombres del duque la atacaron, y dejó de tenerles miedo y se enojó con ellos para atacarlos. Sabía que ese color significaba que Elsa estaba enojada.

-Elsa…- susurró.

Hans se acercó, y Marshmellow apareció enfrente de él, impidiéndole el paso.

-Oh, no, tu otra vez, gigantesco cabeza de nieve- dijo Hans, poniendo los ojos en blanco, molesto- ¡hazte un lado! Es importante…-

-Elsa dijo no dejar pasar a nadie- gruñó Marshmellow.

Hans se aferró a las riendas de Sitrón aprehensivamente.

-¡Esto es una emergencia!- dijo Hans- Elsa puede estar en peligro. Déjame pasar-

-Elsa dijo NADIEEEEEE- gritó Marshmellow, haciendo pasar su garra muy cerca de donde se encontraban Hans y Sitron.

Hans evaluó la situación, apretando las riendas de Sitron en sus manos. Podría esquivar a Marshmellow por la fuerza y entrar al palacio. ¿Elsa se enojaría con él por haberla desobedecido? No. Tenía que avisarle que John había salido hacia el castillo de hielo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿que tramaba John, quedándose en Arendelle y siguiendo a Elsa? Hans frunció el entrecejo. Si se atrevía ponerle un dedo encima…

-Espero que ese John…- comenzó a decir Hans, cuando de repente fue interrumpido.

-¿Me hablas, Hans?- el príncipe de las Islas del Sur escuchó la voz de su supuesto amigo.

Cuando Hans, sorprendido, se volvió al escucharlo, John lo estaba esperando, montado en el caballo que había robado de los establos de Arendelle. Antes de que Hans pudiera hacer o decir algo, John lo golpeó en la sien con el mango de su espada, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Lo lamento, querido amigo- dijo John con una sonrisa maliciosa- no puedo permitir que interfieras con la transformación de Reina de las Nieves-

Hans cayó hacia delante, sobre la crin de Sitron. John tomó al caballo por las riendas, lo obligó a darse la vuelta y le dio un latigazo, haciéndolo correr de regreso hacia Arendelle.

-Hasta pronto, Hans- dijo el hombre mientras Hans y Sitron se alejaban.

x-x-x

Regina se acercó dudosa al balcón del palacio, desde donde sabía que la verían todos sus súbditos. Miró el suelo con tristeza. Todo su esfuerzo, todo el sufriendo de su padre para nada. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, imaginando lo decepcionado que estaría su padre de ella.

-Vamos, basta ya- dijo Mahaut- no parece que estas dejándolo voluntariamente-

-No lo hago- dijo Regina- me están amenazando… el pueblo de Dinamarca se dará cuenta, y se revelará contra ustedes-

-Solo limítate a hacer lo que acordamos- le dijo Mormoth bruscamente- y tu querido Bastian no saldrá lastimado…-

Regina le lanzó una mirada molesta pero astuta, y les dio la espalda. Mahaut y Michael se acercaron a Mormoth.

-Estaba pensando, quizá Regina tiene razón- dijo Michael, mientras los hermanos lo miraron interrogantes- ella no se ve nada convencida, y el pueblo no es tonto, sabrá que la obligaste y pronto tendrás una rebelión…-

Mormoth frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quieres decir que abortemos el plan?- dijo Mormoth- porque ni creas que…-

-No, espera- dijo Mahaut- quizá podemos planear esto diferente- se volvió para asegurarse que Regina no la escuchara- hagamos esto: Regina anunciará que ella y tu hicieron las pases. Eso podrá explicar sus lagrimas y mocos. Y anunciará también que te convertirá en el comandante de su ejército después de la "lamentable traición" de Bastian Müller. Podemos inventar que espió para la reina de Arendelle o algo así-

-¿Y ella seguirá siendo reina?- dijo Mormoth, no muy convencido.

-Por ahora- dijo Mahaut- con el ejército me apoyarás en la toma de Arendelle. Una vez que terminemos con ese patético reino, confinaremos a Regina a una habitación y soltaremos el rumor de que está enferma. Poco a poco la haremos hacer desaparecer de la vista de la gente hasta que se olviden de ella, y de pronto, la eliminamos y te conviertes en el nuevo rey-

Mormoth no estaba seguro, pero tenía que admitir que eso minimizaba cualquier posibilidad de rebelión en su contra o a favor de Regina. Michael hizo una seña y los guardias acercaron a la joven reina a ellos.

-¿Y ahora…?- comenzó Regina.

-Cambio de planes, querida- dijo Mormoth- escucha con atención.

x-x-x

Anna estaba casi arrancándose las trenzas, al tomar la responsabilidad del reino de Elsa. No entendía a que hora su hermana había aprendido a hacer tantas cosas administrativas. Todo le parecía mortalmente aburrido, y sin importar lo que le dijeran Kristoff o Kai, Anna no podía avanzar. Más aún, comenzó a enfurruñarse por la repentina ausencia de Hans desde la noche anterior.

-Se supone que iba a ayudar- dijo Anna, inflando los cachetes, enojada.

-Kai dijo que salió por un asunto importante- dijo Kristoff a su vez.

Antes de que Anna pudiera decir algo, Kai y Gerda entraron precipitadamente al estudio. El rubio y la pelirroja los miraron. Parecían agitados, como si acabaran de correr muchísimo.

-Sus altezas- dijo Kai, intentando recuperar el aliento- hay algo que deben ver con carácter urgente-

Kristoff y Anna se levantaron precipitadamente y corrieron hacia donde Kai los guió, que sorprendentemente era la habitación de Hans. Anna hizo una mueca, y Kristoff frunció el entrecejo sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero que…?- comenzó Anna, pero Kai la ignoró. Abrió la puerta, para asombro de ambos.

Hans estaba tirado en la cama, siendo atendido por un guardia y una mujer que limpiaba una herida sangrante que tenía en la cabeza. Parecía agotado, y frío. Y un copo de nieve se encontraba entrelazado en uno de sus mechones pelirrojos.

-Fue a la montaña norte con Elsa- dijo Anna en un susurró.

"¿Lo habrá lastimado ella?", se preguntó Anna "¡Elsa no podrá vivir con ella misma si es que así fue!"

-¡Hans!- exclamó Kristoff casi al mismo tiempo que Anna susurraba. Se volvió a Kai- ¿qué sucedió?¿cómo…?-

-Lo encontramos sobre su caballo merodeando junto a la puerta del palacio- dijo el mayordomo- el príncipe estaba ya inconsciente y con esa horrible herida en la cabeza. Parecía como si viniera de las montañas…-

Anna se sorprendió, y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la cama del príncipe. Todo parecía indicar que fue Elsa quien lastimó a Hans. ¿Tendría hielo en su cabeza? Quizá debían llevarlo con los trolls.

"Pobre Elsa…", pensó Anna.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hans despertara, quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Auch…- murmuró molesto el príncipe de las Islas del Sur- ¿qué fue lo que…?-

-Tranquilo, Hans, estás a salvo- dijo Kristoff, intentando tranquilizar al pelirrojo- te encontraron desmayado sobre tu caballo y te trajeron aquí. ¿Te sientes bien?¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Hans se frotó la cabeza, y de pronto recordó. Se levantó de golpe, pero el golpe lo hizo marearse, lo que lo obligó a volverse a acostar.

-Tranquilo, Hans- dijo Kristoff, ayudándolo- mejor dinos que sucedió. ¿Elsa te…?-

-John- dijo Hans entre dientes- John robó un caballo y se dirigía a la montaña norte. Como temí que tuviera malas intenciones hacia Elsa, lo seguí, pero el muy malvado me atacó por la espalda…-

Anna se levantó del sillón de golpe. ¡Elsa estaba en peligro!

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Anna- si Elsa está en peligro, hay que ir a ayudarla-

Kristoff la miró, dudoso.

-Anna, Elsa nos dijo muy específicamente que no fuéramos- dijo Kristoff- que nos podía lastimar-

-Pero es diferente, Kristoff- dijo Anna- un intruso como John puede aprovechar que está sola, y con lo escurridizo que parece ser…-

-No está sola- dijo Hans- aún está Marshmellow cuidando el castillo y no me dejó pasar-

-Y también está Olaf- dijo Kristoff.

Anna se cruzó de brazos, furiosa. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su hermana estuviera bien, que John no hubiera sobrepasado a Marshmellow como pudo hacer Hans durante la gran Nevada. Sobre todo con lo escurridizo que parecía ese John.

x-x-x

Tras dar su discurso en el cual afirmaba que Mormoth y ella habían hecho las paces, y que su primo sería el nuevo comandante del ejército, Regina fue conducida a su habitación. Michael vigiló con cuidado la operación: sabía que no sobraba ser cuidadoso.

-Ahora quédate muy quieta, Regina, por el bien de tu Bastian- dijo Michael con una sonrisa malvada, una vez que los dos soldados la dejaron caer sobre un sillón en su habitación- cualquier intento de escapar nos enteraremos, y nos encargaremos de darle su merecido. Mahaut y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, tomando el reino de Arendelle-

Regina no respondió ni se movió. Estaba destrozada de haber dicho lo que fue obligada a decir. Que Bastian había sido un traidor, que había espiado de parte de la reina Elsa de Arendelle y había intentado derrocarla para convertirse en reina de Dinamarca también. Que afortunadamente Mormoth lo había detenido y capturado. Que era necesario poner en su lugar a la malvada reina de Arendelle. Regina se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Un par de ojos observaban a la joven reina con atención, detrás de uno de los muros. Bernard. Suspiró y entró con un vaso con agua. Regina no se movió.

-Regina- dijo Bernard entre dientes, en un susurro casi imperceptible- bebe solo agua. No bebas nada más de lo que te den. Escuché decir a Mormoth que planean poner la sustancia que le dieron a Bastian en todo lo que bebas para mantenerte quieta e inconsciente. Toma un sorbo si entendiste lo que dije-

Como respuesta, Regina tomó el vaso de agua y dio un sorbo.

-No te preocupes por Bastian, iré a asegurarme de que esté bien- continuó susurrando Bernard, fingiendo recoger los vasos sucios que se encontraban sobre la mesa y colocarlos sobre su bandeja- te traeré noticias. Recuerda que no estás sola-

Bernard se inclinó y se retiró, bajo las miradas carentes de sospecha de los guardias de la habitación. Regina se tranquilizó. Sabía que Bernard la ayudaría. Sabía que los sirvientes estaban de su lado y sabían la verdad. Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

x-x-x

Elsa continuaba con su mano estirada, fuera de los barrotes de su pequeña jaula, en la que apenas cabía sentada o de rodillas, luchando por no soltar a Olaf.

-Elsa, no puedes seguir así para siempre- dijo Olaf tristemente- tienes que dejarme ir-

-No, nunca- dijo Elsa, intentando no llorar. No tenía miedo de Evilyn, solo tenía miedo de perder a su Olaf.

-Elsa, te digo que…- comenzó Olaf, pero no terminó. Una risa fría y cruel se escuchó detrás de ellos. Elsa volvió su cabeza con esfuerzo y frunció el entrecejo. Evilyn había regresado.

La malvada mujer, la réplica malvada de Elsa, caminó alrededor de la jaula con una sonrisa perversa.

-Parece que alguien ahuyentó a tus visitantes, Elsa- dijo Evilyn- menos mal que tu guardián de nieve los alejó de aquí. Si hubieran podido entrar, les aguardaría un destino mucho peor que la muerte…-

Elsa la miró molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Evilyn?- demandó saber Elsa.

-Solo un par de cosas- dijo Evilyn- quiero tu reino. Quiero congelar a tus seres queridos. Solo eso…-

-¡Déjame ir!- dijo Elsa, furiosa.

-Oh, Elsa, mira como terminaste por no poder controlar tus emociones- dijo Evilyn- perdiste tus poderes, y ahora perderás a tu muñeco de nieve-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo, y vio a Evilyn rodearla de una vez y colocarse justo frente a ella, justo donde su brazo izquierdo sobresalía de la jaula para seguir tocando a Olaf. Con total malicia, Evylin comenzó a empujar con su pierna la mano de Elsa, obligándola a poco a poco separarla del cuerpo de Olaf.

-¡No, detente! ¡Por favor!- gritó Elsa, poniéndose de rodillas y estirándose para no perder a Olaf- ¡no me hagas soltarlo!¡Olaf!-

Elsa se aferró al muñeco de nieve, hundiendo sus dedos en uno de sus pies. Cruelmente, Evilyn siguió empujando su mano hasta obligar a Elsa a soltarlo por completo. Una vez que lo logró, con sus poderes empujó la jaula, con Elsa dentro de ella, a varios metros de distancia de Olaf, quien siguió derritiéndose lentamente.

-¡No!¡Olaf!- gritó Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te pongas triste, Elsa, no es una despedida- dijo Olaf, su nariz ya en el suelo y sus piernas completamente derretidas- yo soy parte de ti, siempre viviré dentro de ti- Olaf sonrió con lo que le quedaba de boca- te quiero, Elsa, te quiero mamá-

Elsa quiso gritar, pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Solo pudo oír junto a ella la risa malvada de Evilyn, mientras Olaf se convertía en un pequeño charco de agua.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Perdón por detenerme aquí. Espero que les esté gustando ahora ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y nos seguimos leyendo.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 10

Elsa miró incrédula lo que sucedía. Del muñeco de nieve que había sido Olaf solo quedaba una zanahoria, las ramitas que habían sido sus brazos y su cabello, y los puntos que habían sido sus ojos y botones. El resto solo era un charco de agua. Evilyn se echó a reír una vez que la voz de Olaf se apagó por completo.

-Oh, lo siento, Elsa- dijo Evilyn, poniéndose en cuchillas para mirar mejor a la joven a través de los barrotes-¿acaso tu amigo se derritió?-

Elsa se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de ocultarla de Evilyn, pero sus sollozos eran bastante sonoros como para que la malvada mujer no se diera cuenta.

-Pero ese muñeco era solo una molestia, Elsa- dijo Evilyn, encogiéndose de hombros- créeme. Pronto agradecerás que me haya deshecho de él. Además, solo te queda una pequeña pizca de poder. No creo que la desperdiciaras en él. Te ahorré el tomar esa decisión-

Elsa no respondió, seguía sollozando con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos. Olaf, su querido amigo Olaf, ya no existía. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Anna? Elsa sentía como si su corazón se hubiera quemado, como si hubiera perdido una parte de sí misma.

-Bah, que aburrida eres- dijo Evilyn- si me permites, voy a decorar con un poco de hielo este reino tan caliente y aburrido…-

Evilyn se fue de la habitación, riendo sonoramente, dejándola sola. Elsa seguía llorando. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto, trató de tranquilizarse, y miró alternadamente las lágrimas que caían en sus palmas, y el pequeño charco en el que se convirtió Olaf.

"Solo una pequeña pizca de poder", pensó Elsa.

La joven levantó ambos brazos y dirigió sus palmas, a través de los barrotes, hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño charco de agua.

"Regresa, Olaf, por favor", pensó Elsa.

Nada sucedió. Elsa se entristeció de nuevo. ¿Esa pizca de poder no era suficiente para salvar a Olaf?

"Olaf, regresa", pensó Elsa "por favor, pequeño amigo"

El charco de agua brilló, como si una luz emergiera de él. El agua comenzó a agitarse, primero un poco, y después más importantemente, hasta que se levantó del suelo, flotando, y tomó forma humana. La forma de un niño humano. La textura cambió de acuosa a completamente de carne y hueso. El niño humano flotó suavemente hacia el suelo, como una pluma cayendo lentamente. Una vez que su mejilla tocó el helado suelo de hielo, el niño se levantó, y Elsa lo miró.

Era un niño albino de aproximadamente seis años, de piel y cabellos blanquísimos, pero impresionantes ojos negros. El niño se miró sus manos, y luego se las llevó a su pecho. Vestía un traje parecido al que usaba Kristoff cuando hacía frío, incluido un pequeño gorro de invierno. El niño posó sus ojos en la reina en la jaula.

-¿Elsa?- dijo el niño con una voz infantil.

Elsa lo miró fijamente, intentando recuperar el aliento por la fatiga que le causó perder sus escasos poderes. Al sonreír el niño, Elsa lo reconoció.

-¡Olaf!- dijo ella, y se llevó las manos a la boca. No debía hacer ruido o dejar que Evilyn lo descubriera. Si lo hacía, lo que le haría al niño sería… impensable. Estiró los brazos a través de los barrotes, invitándolo a abrazarla, lo cual el niño hizo.

-Elsa… mamá…- dijo el niño, aceptando el extraño abrazo de la reina entre los barrotes. La piel del pequeño era suave y cálida, completamente humana.

-Escúchame, Olaf, tienes que irte lo más rápido que puedas, sin que Evilyn te vea- le dijo Elsa en voz baja- tienes que salir de aquí y encontrar a Hans. Cuéntale lo que pasó. Adviértele que no puede acercarse a este palacio- pensó por un segundo- Marshmellow te ayudará, él te reconocerá. ¿Entiendes?-

Olaf asintió.

-No tengas miedo, mamá, pronto estarás a salvo- dijo el niño.

-Lo sé, pequeño- dijo Elsa, con una ternura que no sabía que poseía- ahora ve y ponte a salvo-

El niño asintió y salió con cuidado de la habitación. Elsa se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, marcadamente agotada, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Olaf se pusiera a salvo. En esa nueva forma tan delicada que tenía, la idea de que fuera lastimado dolía aún más.

Una vez que vio que Olaf se fue, Elsa encogió sus rodillas contra su pecho, se abrazó y frotó sus brazos. Por primera vez, quizá en toda su vida, Elsa sintió frío.

x-x-x

Bastian se encontraba cabizbajo, arrodillado en el suelo de la celda. Aunque quisiera, no podía levantarse. Las gruesas cadenas no se lo permitían. Suspiró. Por su culpa, Regina estaría en ese momento abdicando al trono, desperdiciando el sacrificio del difunto rey de Dinamarca, y poniendo en riesgo a todo su reino, al dejarlo en manos de un tirano. Bastian no quería ser el responsable de eso.

La atención del joven se desvió hacia la puerta, al escuchar que ésta se giraba.

-Cinco minutos- dijo el guardia, abriendo brevemente la puerta del calabozo- ni un segundo más-

Bernard entró al calabozo, y el guardia cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Bastian- dijo Bernard seriamente.

-Bernard- dijo Bastian- ¿que ha sucedido? Regina…-

Bernard sacudió la cabeza.

-Regina está bien- dijo Bernard en tono tranquilizador- Mormoth y Mahaut cambiaron de opinión, no la obligaron a abdicar, sino a nombrar a Mormoth "primer ministro" y comandante del ejército, y planean mantenerla viva por un tiempo, pero eventualmente eliminarla en algún momento. Pero la obligaron a contar una historia sobre ti, espiando para la reina Elsa-

Bastian frunció el entrecejo.

-Querían una excusa para poder invadir Arendelle con el apoyo del pueblo, y ya la tienen- dijo Bastian, y Bernard asintió. El joven comandante intentó soltarse de las cadenas, sin éxito- tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo permitir esto…-

Bernard se volvió a la puerta, y vio que los guardias estaban distraídos.

-Escucha, Bastian- dijo el mayordomo- hay una carta del emperador Philipp de Alemania, dirigida a ti, que me tomé la libertad de leer para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas. Se salvó de una emboscada preparada por Mormoth, y sospechaba que Michael de Bavaria salió de Neuschwanstein con el objetivo de traicionar a Regina, aunque esta noticia nos llegó demasiado tarde. En fin, el emperador viene desde Berlín con su ejército para brindar su apoyo…-

Los ojos de Bastian se iluminaron.

-Conseguiré la llave- dijo Bernard- si el emperador ataca, durante la confusión será el mejor momento para sacarte de aquí…-

Bastian casi sonríe.

-Gracias, Bernard- dijo Bastian- espero que tu plan funcione…-

El mayordomo suspiró.

-Yo también- dijo Bernard- por el bien de nuestra reina…-

-Bernard, vigila a Regina- agregó Bastian en tono serio- no dejes que le hagan daño-

x-x-x

Kristoff estaba preocupado por Hans. El golpe en la cabeza había sido muy severo, pues apenas les contó el príncipe de las Islas del Sur sobre la montaña norte y la traición de John, cuando volvió a desmayarse y quedar inconsciente por varias horas. El joven repartidor de hielo no sabía que hacer a continuación. Elsa les había indicado que no se acercaran. Marshmellow la estaba protegiendo. Pero si John era tan escurridizo como para atacar a Hans por la espalda, quizá pudo haber pasado la barrera del gigante de nieve…

Anna, por su parte, estaba decidida. Cuando Kristoff se dio cuenta, la joven princesa de Arendelle ya estaba en los establos, vestida con su traje de invierno y montada en un caballo, lista para cabalgar hacia el castillo de hielo de su hermana mayor. Kristoff logró alcanzarla antes de que partiera.

-¡Anna! ¿qué haces?- dijo Hans, y frunció el entrecejo, confundido- no piensas irte, ¿o si?-

-Elsa puede estar en peligro de ese hombre, John- dijo Anna- solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien. ¿Por favor?-

Kristoff suspiró.

-Esta bien, pero yo iré contigo- dijo Kristoff- iré por Sven-

Les tomó un par de minutos ir por el abrigo de Kristoff y preparar al reno para el viaje a la montaña norte. Anna le pidió a Kai que avisara a Hans que saldrían cuando despertara, y ambos comenzaron el viaje a la montaña.

x-x-x

En las afueras de Berlin, un agotado emperador Philipp se encontraba sobre su caballo, listo para liderar su ejército hacia Dinamarca.

-Su majestad, ¿sus órdenes?- preguntó uno de sus generales.

-Esperemos llegar esta noche a Hamburgo- dijo Philipp- descansaremos un poco, para después dirigirnos al norte hacia Copenhague…-

-Su majestad- dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban, casi tan ricamente vestido como el emperador, de mirada nombre pero un poco insegura- ¿está seguro que desea asistir a la reina de Dinamarca? Recuerde que los problemas que tenemos ahora son por la ayuda que le prestó la última vez…-

Philipp sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, Thomas- dijo el emperador- y nos compete porque Mormoth escapó de nuestra prisión…-

Thomas Steiner asintió.

-Muy bien, su majestad- dijo Steiner- esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde…-

Philipp deseaba eso. No sabía que había tramado Mormoth, pero esperaba que Regina estuviera bien, y que la mano del malvado ex-príncipe de Dinamarca no llegara a afectar a Elsa.

x-x-x

Olaf logró escabullirse por el palacio de hielo sin que Evilyn se percatara de su presencia. La malvada mujer se encontraba mirando por el balcón en la habitación principal del castillo, mirando con malicia el bosque, y comenzando a lanzar rayos de hielo a todas partes, congelando todo a su paso de camino a Arendelle.

Olaf aprovechó su distracción y bajó las escaleras, salió del castillo y cruzó el puente de hielo.

-¡Marshmellow!- gritó el pequeño niño, una vez que se alejó de la escalera congelada- ¡Marshmellow! ¿dónde estás?-

No hubo respuesta. Olaf escuchó unos pasos en la nieve, pero no eran del gigantesco guardián. Se escondió detrás de una roca, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de John, el asesino que había hecho enojar a Elsa y liberado a Evilyn. Frunció el entrecejo. Iba a ir a enfrentarlo, pero miró su pequeño cuerpo de niño y desistió, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra ese hombre malo.

John entró rápidamente al castillo, sin que Marshmellow lo notara.

-Elsa…- susurró Olaf.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, por fin apareció Marshmellow. Miró con curiosidad a Olaf, un poco protectivo del palacio, pero al reconocerlo sonrió.

-Oooolaf- dijo Marshmellow.

-Sí, Marshmellow, soy yo- dijo Olaf- tenemos que avisar a Hans. ¡Elsa está en peligro!-

Marshmellow gruñó.

-Elsa dijo nadie entra al castillo- dijo el gigante de nieve- Marshmellow lo envió lejos-

-No, ¿que dices?- dijo el niño- ¡tenemos que encontrar a Hans!-

-Encontrar a Hanssss- dijo Marshmellow con un gruñido, poniendo la mano en el suelo para que Olaf suba a ella- Marshmellow y Olaf encontrar a Hanssss-

El gigante hombre de nieve tomó al niño con su mano y bajó de la montaña norte por una pequeña vereda del lado oeste de la misma. Unos minutos más tarde, por el camino del oriente, llegaron Kristoff y Anna, montados en Sven.

x-x-x

Elsa luchaba por mantenerse despierta, pues había perdido mucha energía con ese último encantamiento para devolverle la vida a Olaf. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío, y ella continuaba frotándose los brazos con sus manos para entrar en calor.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora sí nos molesta el frío, ¿verdad?- Elsa escuchó la voz de Evilyn. Elsa se volvió hacia ella con una expresión vacía. La mujer acentuó su sonrisa- ¿sigues enojada por lo que hice con tu inútil muñeco de nieve?-

Elsa no dijo nada. Claro que estaba enojada, pero no quería revelarle que Olaf estaba a salvo.

-Vengo a informarte que ya inicié con mi nevada eterna- dijo Evilyn- congelé todo el bosque, y la línea congelante ya debe estar llegando a Arendelle-

La joven la miró un poco preocupada. Sabía que los habitantes de Arendelle siempre estaban listos para una eventualidad así. Y que el castillo de Arendelle se podía acondicionar para proteger a los habitantes del frío.

-Y te tengo buenas noticias- dijo Evilyn, dando un paso a un costado, revelando que John estaba con ella- este caballero se ha ofrecido a asistirme en mis planes. Creo que me será útil, ya que él ayudó a liberarme. ¿No lo crees?-

Elsa permaneció en silencio, y Evilyn la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo John.

-Está diferente- dijo Evilyn, sin quitar su mirada intensa de Elsa, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Posteriormente alzó las cejas en entendimiento- ¡así que ya gastaste tu última pizca de poder, Elsa!-

Evilyn se echó a reír, y Elsa quiso dejar de temblar, pero no pudo. El frío era demasiado intenso.

-Y cuéntame, Elsa, ¿en qué lo gastaste?- dijo Evilyn.

Elsa se negó a responder.

-No importa, su oscura majestad- dijo John con una sonrisa astuta- lo importante es que Elsa de Arendelle ha perdido sus poderes por completo, y ahora ya solo es una mujer normal. Y vaya que es una mujer muy… atractiva- señaló lanzándole una mirada lasciva a la joven, cuyas mejillas se tornaron rojas. Elsa encogió sus piernas dentro de la jaula y las abrazó contra su pecho, genuinamente asustada por sí misma.

Evilyn, por su parte, seguía evaluando a Elsa con la mirada. De pronto sonrió.

-Oh, creo que otra vez tenemos visitas, Elsa- dijo Evilyn alegremente- creo que, después de todo, puedes sernos útil para recibir de una manera interesante a nuestros invitados…-

x-x-x

Tanto Anna como Kristoff se sorprendieron al ver nuevamente el castillo de hielo, el cual había sido reparado por Elsa. Kristoff, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por el bienestar de su futura cuñada, hubiera sonreído, pues amaba las creaciones de hielo de Elsa. Anna miró a su alrededor y alzó las cejas.

-Algo no está bien, Kristoff- dijo Anna, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada- no está Marshmellow-

-Quizá así esta mejor, Anna- dijo Kristoff- podemos entrar a advertir a Elsa sin problemas. Démonos prisa-

Kristoff estaba preocupado por entregar el recado y volver a Arendelle, ya que tenía la sensación de que Elsa no quería visitantes cuando les anunció su decisión de retirarse a la montaña. Pero tenía que admitir que sí estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Elsa, sobre todo desde que vio lo que ese hombre le había hecho a Hans, quien se suponía era su amigo.

Anna y Kristoff cruzaron el puente de hielo hacia la puerta del castillo, y la abrió sin más. Ambos entraron al castillo, dudosos, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Los dos caminaron hacia la fuente congelada entre las dos escalinatas.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Anna en voz alta, pero algo dudosa- ¿Elsa, estás aquí? Soy yo, Anna. Perdona que te molestemos, pero vinimos a advertirte…-

Y de pronto, inesperadamente, una fuerte risa malvada resonó en todo el palacio. Anna palideció y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, mientras que Kristoff empuñó el pico para hielo que traía en su mano con fuerza. Lo que más sorprendió a Anna es que la voz le parecía conocida.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos desde la parte alta de la escalinata, y Anna, olvidando su escalofrío previo, sonrió y se volvió hacia el sitio de donde provenían los pasos.

-¿Elsa?- se volvió la sonriente Anna.

Nuevamente, la malvada risa les provocó escalofríos

-¿Elsa? Oh, Anna, ¡que maleducada eres!- escuchó Anna la voz de Elsa desde el marco de la puerta- desde ahora te dirigirás a mí como su majestad, la Reina de las Nieves-

Anna parpadeó sorprendida, y se volvió a Kristoff, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Elsa?- susurró Anna, mirando la figura que apareció por el umbral, y abrió la boca sorprendida. Kristoff no se quedó atrás.

La mujer, casi idéntica a Elsa, excepto por el color de sus cabellos. Con una sonrisa y expresión malvadas en el rostro. El parecido era demasiado llamativo para pensar que no era Elsa. Y sin embargo…

-Ya te lo dije, Anna, no me repetiré- dijo Evilyn.

Anna iba a dar un paso adelante, pero Kristoff la detuvo por los hombros.

-Espera, Anna- susurró Kristoff a su oído- sé que se parece mucho, pero ella no puede ser Elsa-

Anna la reevaluó con la mirada. La princesa de Arendelle no podía creer que la mujer que tenía enfrente no era su hermana. Salvo sus cabellos, era exactamente igual. Incluso su voz.

-Ahora entiendo completamente porqué Elsa perdía la paciencia contigo- dijo Evilyn- eres fastidiosa y odiosa, Anna. Ahora entiendo porqué decidí evadirte incluso después de que murieron nuestros padres-

Anna se quedó helada.

-¿Quien…?

Evilyn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya te dije quien soy, trenzada insoportable- dijo Evilyn, con una sonrisa malvada y traviesa- soy la Reina de las Nieves-

-¿Dónde está Elsa?- demandó saber Anna. Kristoff por su parte, no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿qué hiciste con Olaf?-

-Oh, te encantará escuchar la respuesta a justo esas dos preguntas- dijo Evilyn con una sonrisa malvada.

Evilyn hizo sonar los dedos y, acto seguido, una jaula de hielo, que parecía colgada del techo, cayó justo frente a donde estaban Anna y Kristoff, partiéndose en varios fragmentos. El rubio tomó a Anna de los hombros y tiró de ella hacia atrás, para evitar que les cayera encima. Ambos cayeron muy cerca de la entrada del castillo, y se levantaron para ver que había pasado. Una vez que los trozos de hielo se dispersaron, pudieron ver mejor.

-No puede ser- dijo Kristoff.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Por favor no se coman las uñas. Evilyn es mala, pero su maldad es para diversión propia. Y no le gusta que la confundan con Elsa. No podía dejar morir a Olaf. No recuerdo donde leí que Olaf y Marshmellow eran parte del carácter de Elsa: Marshmellow el lado de Elsa que quería ser dejado en paz, y Olaf su "yo" infantil e inocente. Disfrútenlo, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 11

Elsa se levantó débilmente entre los fragmentos de la jaula rota, temblando de frío. Abrazó su brazo izquierdo, que estaba hinchado y del cual escurría un hilo de sangre, además de que se había rasgado la manga de su vestido de hielo en ese punto. Levantó su vista y, si aún hubiera quedado sangre en su piel, hubiera palidecido más. Al ver a su hermana y Kristoff, Elsa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Anna!¡Kristoff!- exclamó Elsa- tienen que irse de aquí pronto, están en…-

Pero con un nuevo sonido de sus dedos, unos lazos de hielo rodearon a Elsa y la ataron, cubriendo su boca de igual manera para que no lograra terminar su frase. Un nuevo sonido, y un pequeño remolino llevó a Elsa desde la parte baja del castillo hasta arriba de la escalinata, junto a Evilyn.

-No, no, no Elsa- dijo Evilyn, golpeando el suelo de hielo con su zapato y cruzando los brazos, sin dejar de sonreír de forma traviesa- no es bueno que les arruines la sorpresa-

Elsa miró aprehensivamente a su hermana y a Kristoff, que estaban ridículamente muy cercanos a la puerta, y no aprovechaban para huir. ¡Era su oportunidad, y no la aprovechaban! Elsa siguió forcejeando cuando, junto a Evilyn, John se detuvo junto a ella.

-Quita tus manos sucias de mi hermana- dijo Anna al reconocer al ex amigo de Hans junto a Evilyn. La malvada mujer se echó a reír.

-Elsa tenía razón, Anna- se echó a reír Evilyn- podían huir y no lo aprovecharon…-

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las puertas del castillo de hielo se cerraron, dejando encerrados dentro a Anna y Kristoff. El montañés se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a golpear la puerta con su pico de hielo para romperla, mientras que Anna miraba con incredulidad a la malvada mujer.

-Oh, ¿y quieres que le cuente que otra cosa hicimos, Elsa?- continuó Evilyn, sonriendo maliciosamente- tu querido amigo, el muñeco de nieve, es ahora un charco de agua en la habitación de arriba-

Anna la miró con incredulidad.

-No es verdad- dijo la princesa de Arendelle- Elsa lo salvaría con sus poderes…-

Evilyn se volvió a Elsa y le apretó las mejillas. Elsa comenzaba a fastidiarse de la actitud juguetona de Evilyn. Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Elsa…- dijo Evilyn- ya no tiene poderes, tontanna… yo los tengo ahora. Vamos, Elsa, cuéntale a pelirroja trenzuda como lo viste derretirse…- se echó a reír maléficamente- cómo te dijo que… "hay personas por las que vale la pena derretirse"-

-¡No!- gritó Anna. Elsa bajó los ojos. Aunque le doliera a Anna, no quería revelar que Olaf estaba a salvo y que había escapado del castillo. Quizá demasiado tarde para advertir a Anna y a Kristoff. Elsa alcanzó a ver que el rubio quebró la puerta de hielo del castillo con su pico. La reina de Arendelle hizo un movimiento brusco, y el trozo de hielo que cubría su boca se quebró.

-¡Kristoff! ¡es una trampa!¡Corran!- gritó Elsa antes de que John le cubriera la boca con su propia mano.

-Shhh- le dijo John, susurrándole al oído- Evilyn te dijo que no arruinaras la sorpresa, Elsa querida…-

Kristoff reaccionó. Tomó a Anna de la mano, quien seguía mirando desafiante a Evilyn, y tiró de ella para sacarla del castillo y bajar corriendo la escalera de hielo. Evilyn se volvió a Elsa.

-Ya me aburrí de tu hermana, Elsa- dijo Evilyn, haciendo sonar sus dedos. Seis enormes muñecos de nieve aparecieron del suelo, así como Elsa había hecho aparecer a Marshmellow. Estos muñecos no se parecían nada al gigantesco guardian de nieve o a Olaf. Eran feroces muñecos gigantes, con sus brazos en forma de largas y delgadas ramas, sin nariz y con una sonrisa llena de filosos dientes de hielo.

-Evilyn, no lo hagas…- dijo Elsa, palideciendo al ver a esos monstruos helados, pero Evilyn la ignoró.

-Vayan por Anna, mis pequeños- dijo Evilyn sin dejar de reír- hagan lo que quieran con el chico rubio, pero traigan a la trenzada de Anna, para encargarme de ella en persona-

x-x-x

-¿Qué haces, Kristoff?- exclamó Anna, mientras era literalmente arrastrada por el rubio por las escaleras de hielo fuera del castillo.

-Ya escuchaste a tu hermana- dijo Kristoff con impaciencia- es una trampa. Tenemos que encontrar una mejor manera de…-

Pero se interrumpió. La nieve a su alrededor comenzó a volverse más espesa. Kristoff lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, y palideció. Había iniciado una tormenta de nieve, al parecer cortesía de Evilyn, y eso no era todo. Un grupo de horrendos muñecos de nieve los estaban persiguiendo.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó Kristoff. Pero no pensó más. Tomó a Anna en brazos, se la echó en uno de sus hombros y silbó, intentando encontrar a Sven. El reno estaba ahí, pero su carrera fue interrumpida por uno de los muñecos de nieve, quien arrojó contra el reno una gran bola de nieve, que lo dejó atrapado.

-¡Sven!- gritó Kristoff.

Kristoff no tuvo más remedio que seguir corriendo, alejándose lo más que pudo de los malvados muñecos de nieve. Ya volvería por Sven. Finalmente tropezó con una roca y cayó sobre un lecho de nieve, y los muñecos los alcanzaron. Sus delgadas manos de madera levantaron a Anna y a Kristoff, y los condujeron de regreso al palacio de hielo.

Una vez que llegaron de nuevo al palacio de hielo, los muñecos de nieve los dejaron caer pesadamente al suelo, a los pies de la gran escalinata donde se encontraba Evilyn.

-Oye, que grosero…- dijo Anna, enfadada. Kristoff, por su parte, se volvió hacia Evilyn, que iba caminando hacia ellos, seguida de John que forzaba a Elsa a bajar con ellos. Kristoff tomó su pico de hielo y se colocó delante de Anna para defenderla.

-Oh, que chico tan gallardo- dijo sarcásticamente Evilyn- no te servirá…-

Volvió a hacer sonar sus dedos, y dos aros de nieve rodearon a Anna y a Kristoff por la cintura, alzándolos en el aire.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó Anna.

-¡Déjalos, Evilyn!- exclamó Elsa, mirando la escena de pie junto a Evilyn- ¡déjalos en paz!-

Evilyn se volvió a Elsa.

-Pero esto es lo que tú quieres, querida Elsa- dijo Evilyn cruelmente- recuerda que yo conozco todos tus sentimientos. Anna siempre fue la favorita… tus padres siempre la quisieron más que a ti, por eso te encerraron, para mantenerla a salvo de ti…-

-No, eso no fue lo que pasó…- comenzó Elsa, sacudiendo la cabeza- lo hicieron para protegernos a las dos-

-Claro, y aunque ¿sabes algo?- dijo Evilyn- me quedé con ganas de crear una tormenta de nieve que acabara con nuestros padres… por suerte el mar hizo el trabajo que tú fuiste demasiado cobarde para hacer…-

Anna miraba a Evilyn con lágrimas en los ojos mientras escuchaba lo que le decía a Elsa.

-Jamás pensé en eso- dijo Elsa, con lágrimas igual que su hermana- yo amaba a mis padres, yo entendía porqué tenía que estar en mi cuarto, jamás quise…-

Evilyn se echó a reír cruelmente.

-Cuando se estaban ahogando en el mar, los trolls no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarlos, ¿verdad?- continuó Evilyn, caminando alrededor de Elsa sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona- ojalá Anna los hubiera acompañado… no hubiera interferido con Hans-

-¡Calla!- dijo Elsa- Hans no… ¡déjalos en paz!-

-No puedo, Elsa- dijo Evilyn, sin cambiar su sonrisa malvada- viste lo que tu hermana hizo para tratar de separarte de Hans, ¡del hombre que amas! Le voy a dar su merecido por ti-

-¡No!- exclamó Elsa.

Evilyn se echó a reír. Con un nuevo sonido de sus dedos, la nieve rodeó a Anna y a Kristoff, y desaparecieron de pronto. Un par de esferas cayeron al suelo, justo donde habían estado los dos.

-¡Anna!- exclamó Elsa- ¿qué fue lo que…?-

-Mira esto, Elsa, te encantará lo que puedo hacer con tus poderes- dijo Evilyn, acercándose y levantando las esferas, para mostrárselas a Elsa. Eran esferas de cristal completamente transparentes, que estaban hasta la mitad rellenas con pequeñas bolitas de nieve. En una estaba atrapada Anna, y en la otra, Kristoff.

-Déjanos salir- exclamó la pequeñísima Anna, golpeando el cristal de la pequeña esfera- maldita bruja loca, ¡esto no es gracioso!

Evilyn rió malignamente, agitando la pequeña esfera para que la nieve cubriera a Anna y dejara de gritar. Funcionó. Las pequeñas bolitas de nieve cubrieron por completo a Anna, haciendo que dejara de gritar. Pronto Anna salió de entre ellas y miró a Evilyn ofendida.

-¡Basta, Evilyn!- dijo Elsa al verla hacer eso- déjalos en paz. Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos-

Evilyn dejó de reír.

-Creo que estar fuera de tu jaula te calentó un poco la cabeza, Elsa- dijo Evilyn, moviendo su dedo alrededor de la joven, y creando una nueva jaula de hielo tan pronto como John la soltó- así está mejor. A ver si así te comportas-

-Déjame salir de aquí, Evilyn- dijo Elsa, atrapada nuevamente, tirando de los helados barrotes intentando romperlos, sin éxito- libera a mi hermana, ¡no puedes hacer esto!-

-Nunca, querida- dijo Evilyn, dándole la espalda llevándose las esferas con ella- ahora quédate aquí, quietecita, mientras esperas tu destino. Ahora que no tienes poderes, pronto la hipotermia se apoderará de tu cuerpo y morirás. Y yo seré la única Reina de las Nieves-

x-x-x

Hans despertó de su letargo, un tanto confundido. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación en el palacio de Arendelle. Recordaba algo sobre John yendo a buscar a Elsa. Iba a levantarse de golpe, pero Kai estaba a su lado y se lo impidió.

-No haga eso, su alteza- le dijo Kai- se sentirá muy mal si se levanta de golpe-

Hans suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse. Se recostó sobre la cama nuevamente y miró al mayordomo con una expresión interrogante.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hans, mirando la gran cantidad de mantas que tenía puestas encima-¿porqué estas mantas y el fuego…?-

Kai bajó la mirada.

-Creo que algo malo pasó con la reina Elsa, su alteza- dijo Kai, intentando ocultar su preocupación- apenas hace unas horas comenzó a nevar…-

"¿Otro invierno eterno?", pensó Hans.

-Después de lo que le pasó a usted, sir Kristoff acompañó a la princesa Anna a la montaña norte- explicó Kai- para asegurarse de que la reina estuviera a salvo. Iban advertidos de que el joven John estaba merodeando por la montaña…-

Hans frunció el entrecejo, pero un fuerte gruñido, que hizo retumbar las paredes del palacio, interrumpió la conversación de los dos hombres. El príncipe se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, junto a Kai. Era Marshmellow, y golpeaba la puerta del castillo, mientras los guardias lo atacaban, lanzándole flechas.

-No, deténganse, no deben atacarlo- dijo Hans en voz alta a los guardias- es el guardián de Elsa en la montaña…-

Los guardias obedecieron. Kai lo acompañó hasta la entrada del castillo. Hans abrió la puerta, colocándose frente al enorme hombre de nieve.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marshmellow?- dijo Hans- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Olaf dijo que teníamos que venir por Hanssss- dijo Marshmellow- Olaf dijo que Elsa en peligroooo-

"¡Elsa está en peligro!", pensó Hans.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hans- ¿dónde está Olaf?-

-Aquí- dijo una vocecita infantil que no se parecía nada a la de Olaf.

Hans vio como detrás del gigantesco muñeco de nieve, apareció un niño pequeño, de aproximadamente seis o siete años. Tenía puesto un traje de montaña, y su piel era extraordinariamente blanca, como si jamás la luz del sol la hubiera tocado. Sus facciones eran como las de Elsa, pero sus ojos eran impresionantemente negros. Cuando Hans se acercó al niño para verlo mejor, Marshmellow se lo impidió, poniendo su mano entre el pequeño y Hans.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo intrigado Hans.

-Soy Olaf- dijo el niño, asomando su cabecita detrás de Marshmellow- realmente, soy la bondad y la inocencia en el corazón de la reina de las nieves. Elsa cambió mi forma para salvarme de derretirme-

Hans parpadeó, sorprendido

-Marshmellow, déjame acercarme a Hans- dijo Olaf- necesito explicarle lo que pasó con Elsa-

Marshmellow asintió de un gruñido y dejó pasar a Olaf, quien siguió a Hans al interior del castillo. Kai y Gerda, al mirarlo, recordaron inmediatamente a Elsa cuando era pequeña. Le llevaron un vaso de chocolate caliente, que el pequeño se tomó alegremente.

-Olaf- dijo Hans, dudoso, sin poder aún creer que ese niño albino era el muñeco de nieve que seguía a Elsa y a Anna para todos lados- ¿cómo sucedió esto?-

El pequeño se puso serio.

-Realmente pasó algo complicado- dijo Olaf, y comenzó a explicar como John hizo enojar a Elsa, como Evilyn se había desprendido del cuerpo de la reina y como, después de que se derritió, Elsa utilizó lo último que quedaba de sus poderes para convertirlo en esa forma, y enviarlo a advertirle que no debía acercarse a la montaña.

Una vez que escuchó aquello, Hans tuvo suficiente y se levantó.

-Debo ir por Elsa, Olaf- dijo Hans, una vez que escuchó todo lo que el niño tenía para decir- no puedo dejarla sola-

-Su alteza- interrumpió Kai- la princesa Anna y sir Kristoff ya están allá, como le comenté-

-¿Anna está allá? No, no, no…- dijo Olaf, llevándose las manitas a la cabeza y sacudiéndola-¡eso no es bueno!-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hans.

-Evilyn es lo contrario de Elsa: es ruda, cruel, malvada…- dijo Olaf- y debe odiar a Anna. Evilyn tiene todos los poderes de hielo ahora, Elsa no podrá hacer nada para detenerla o para ayudar a Anna-

Hans había escuchado suficiente.

-Tengo que ir por ella- dijo el príncipe, poniéndose un abrigo sobre su ropa- seguramente la idiótica de Anna se metió en problemas, tengo que ayudarle…-

-Ten mucho cuidado, Hans- dijo Olaf antes de que el príncipe saliera- yo… soy parte de Elsa, y sé como se siente. No podría vivir si algo te pasara-

-No te preocupes, Olaf, lo tendré- dijo Hans- quédate con Kai y Gerda mientras tanto. Iré por ella. Marshmellow me ayudará…-

Hans salió del palacio rápidamente, se montó en Sitron y cabalgó tan rápido como pudo hacia la montaña norte. Marshmellow gruñó y corrió detrás de él.

x-x-x

De vuelta en Copenhague, Mormoth miraba por la ventana del castillo de mal humor. Mahaut y Michael se fueron, junto con una gran cantidad de tropas danesas y de Baviera, al norte hacia Arendelle. Frunció el entrecejo. Solo porque su hermana había dicho que había que esperar antes de deshacerse de Regina. Que el pueblo tenía que ver que ella estaba viva.

-Su alteza- dijo herr Meyer- ¿está molesto por no poder haber tomado el trono aún?-

-Por culpa de mi hermana- dijo Mormoth. acariciando su daga- en este momento Regina estaría muerta, y yo sería el rey de Dinamarca sin ningún problema…-

Bernard, en su papel de mayordomo, entró a dejar el té para los dos hombres en silencio. Sabía que no sospecharían de él y podrían sacar información.

-Quizá… quizá ahora que Mahaut se fue con sus poderes de fuego a conquistar Arendelle- dijo pensativo Mormoth- podría asesinar a Regina…ahorcarla… decir que así la encontramos, que se suicidó por la traición de Müller…-

Sonrió y se levantó, y se dirigió al almacén del palacio a buscar el material para llevar a cabo su cometido, acompañado de herr Meyer. Bernard sintió un vuelco. Tenía que sacar a Bastian del calabozo para que los detuviera. No había tiempo que perder.

Bernard tomó una jarra con agua y varios vasos, así como la solución de opio que había utilizado Michael para dormir a Bastian. Tenía que darse prisa sin levantar sospechas. Una vez que llegó a la prisión, puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros- dijo el mayordomo- ¿alguien desea algo de agua para refrescarse?-

Varios de los soldados tomaron los vasos y se sirvieron agua. Todos excepto uno, que miraba a Bernard sospechosamente. Éste sacó su espada al acercarse al mayordomo.

-Tranquilo, amigo- dijo Bernard, levantando los brazos y fingiendo no saber que sucedía.

-¿Cómo sé que no le pusiste nada al agua?- dijo el hombre- tú eras amigo de Müller antes de que lo atrapáramos-

-Creo que me confundes con alguien más- dijo Bernard. Tomó un vaso con agua y le dio un sorbo rápido, intentando ingerir la menor cantidad de agua posible, y sonrió- ¿lo ves? No tiene nada-

El otro hombre pareció satisfecho y se sirvió agua también. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los guardias cayeran dormidos uno a uno. Bernard sonrío. El también sentía los efectos de la droga en su cuerpo, pero tenía que esforzarse un poco más. A uno de los guardias le sacó las llaves, y abrió tanto la celda como las cadenas de Bastian.

-Bernard- dijo Bastian- ¿cómo?-

-Shhh, solo los hice dormir- dijo Bernard, luchando por no quedarse dormido, mientras abría el último de los grilletes que aprisionaban al joven- escucha bien. Mormoth cambió de opinión, Regina está en peligro. Toma- le entregó su espada- corre y sálvala-

-Bernard, tu…no estás bien- dijo Bastian.

-Tuve que beber también para que me creyeran, Bastian- dijo Bernard con una sonrisa- no te preocupes por mí. Corre, tienes que salvarla…-

Bastian sabía que si dejaba a Bernard ahí, los guardias despertarían y se desquitarían con él.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- dijo Bastian, pasando el brazo del joven mayordomo por su espalda- date prisa…-

Apenas Bastian salió de los calabozos por la escalera, se encontró a un grupo de sirvientes, los cuales habían sido advertidos por Bernard. Bastian les entregó al joven mayordomo, que para ahora ya había perdido la conciencia.

-Vean que esté a salvo- dijo Bastian, desenvainando su espada- mientras yo voy por Regina-

x-x-x

Elsa aún estaba recostada dentro de la jaula que Evilyn había creado. Su vestido de hielo se sentía muchísimo más frío que de costumbre. ¿Así se sentía la gente normal? Era horrible. Los escalofríos insoportables recorrían su cuerpo. Sus pestañas estaban llenas de copos de nieve. Y lo peor, no había manera de salir. Lo había intentado. Ni siquiera calentando con su aliento las barras de hielo.

Con las manos temblorosas, se deshizo su larga trenza, con la esperanza que su cabello la cubriera del frío aunque sea un poco. Y fue entonces cuando lo notó: una pequeña franja castaña en sus largos cabellos rubios, muy parecida a la franja blanca en los cabellos de Anna.

"¿Que es esto…?" se preguntó. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia ella, e intentó controlar su temblor. ¿Era Evilyn? No. Parecía ser John.

-Vaya, vaya, pobre de ti, Elsa- dijo John, poniéndose en cuclillas para verla mejor- ¡mírate! Herida, congelada, y vencida. Dime, ¿qué se siente ser igual a todos los demás? ¿no era eso lo que querías?-

Elsa levantó los ojos, sin dejar de temblar. John la miró malignamente.

-Quizá yo te pueda ayudar a entrar en calor, querida- dijo John con una mirada significativa, estirando su mano entre los barrotes para tomar la barbilla de la joven- sería una lástima desperdiciar algo tan bonito…-

-Prefiero morir de frío- dijo Elsa, retirando su rostro como pudo y tratando de evitar que se notara el constante castañeo de sus dientes.

John se echó a reír, y levantó con relativa facilidad la tapa de la jaula que Evilyn había hecho. Con la misma facilidad tomó a Elsa por la cintura y la sacó, a pesar de los forcejeos de ella. La dejó caer al suelo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Elsa no tenía suficiente fuerza para quitárselo de encima. De haber tenido sus poderes, lo habría mandado a volar. Esta no era la ocasión.

-¡No!¡Suéltame!- forcejeó Elsa, retorciéndose para quitarse encima al hombre claramente más fuerte que él- por favor, déjame en paz…-

-Por supuesto que no, querida Elsa- dijo John, susurrando tan cerca de su oído que ella podía sentir su aliento- cuenta la leyenda que todos los hombres que te conocen, te desean. Y yo seré el primero… y el único en tenerte- agregó colocando su mano en el cuello de la reina, apretándolo- una vez que acabe de divertirme contigo, terminaré con tu sufrimiento… no es nada personal…-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les esté gustando. Evilyn es bastante fastidiosa. Y Mormoth quiere ahorcar a Regina y John propasarse con Elsa. Sí había pensado cambiar el color del cabello de Elsa porque perdió sus poderes, pero tengo una buena razón para no hacerlo, sino solo una franja. Ya verán porqué. Espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 12

Elsa puso una expresión de pánico y quiso gritar, pero no pudo. John sacó una daga y comenzó a cortar la falda del vestido de Elsa. Ella se enfureció y, antes de que John pudiera continuar, le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, su tacón de hielo casi lo golpea en el ojo.

-¡Aaargggg….!- exclamó John, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Elsa aprovechó, y se volvió, intentando gatear para alejarse de él, ya que no podía levantarse. John la detuvo, pisando la capa de su vestido de hielo.

De un par de zancadas, John la alcanzó, la alzó, obligándola a levantarse y volverse hacia él. Elsa miró en pánico la herida que ella misma le había provocado en la sien, junto a su ojo derecho.

-¡Maldita bruja!- escupió John, furioso, colocando ambas manos en el cuello de Elsa y alzándola varios centímetros del suelo- no lo vales. Te mataré lentamente con mis propias manos…-

Elsa trató de liberarse, pero las enormes manos de John parecían garras alrededor de su cuerpo. Quiso gritar, pedir ayuda. Quizá incluso Evilyn se apiadara de ella y lo detendría. Y ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar sus piernas y retirarlo de una patada.

Elsa comenzaba a sentirse mareada y a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire, cuando un fuerte golpe apartó a John de ella, haciéndolo caer a un lado en el suelo. El cuerpo de Elsa no tuvo más remedio que resbalar lentamente sobre la pared de hielo hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella- exclamó el recién llegado. Elsa alzó la mirada y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Hans!- exclamó Elsa al verlo. Estaba preocupado de que estuviera ahí, pero jamás se había sentido más aliviada de verlo. John, por su parte, se levantó y sacó su espada en respuesta a la de Hans.

-Hans, querido amigo, así que decidiste venir otra vez- dijo John, sonriendo astutamente, olvidando su anterior furia con la que casi estrangula a Elsa.

-No vuelvas a acercar tus asquerosas manos a Elsa- dijo Hans, furioso.

-¿O qué?- dijo John.

-O te mataré yo mismo..- dijo Hans. John se echó a reír.

-Vamos, Hans- dijo John- nunca has tenido las agallas-

-Por ella, ahora las tengo- dijo Hans convencido.

John parecía dispuesto a probar aquella teoría de John. Ambos comenzaron a pelear con las espadas. Elsa esperaba que Evilyn no se diera cuenta, o Hans terminaría también en una esfera de nieve, al igual que Anna y Kristoff, pero parecía que la mujer estaba en el piso de arriba, preocupada en congelar Arendelle. Para ayudar a Hans, Elsa se arrastró hacia atrás de John, haciéndolo caer cuando éste dio un paso atrás. John levantó su mano contra Elsa, y ella se cubrió apenas con sus manos, pero Hans evitó que la golpeara con su espada.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gruñó Hans, mirándolo con odio- te dije que no la tocaras-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Hans?- dijo John, volviendo a sonreír.

Hans le respondió con hechos. Luchando con él con la espada, lo acorraló contra la fuente. Hans cortó uno de los hilos de hielo e hizo romper algunos de sus adornos,que cayeron sobre él, atrapándolo momentaneamente en aquel lugar.

Hans aprovechó y tomó a Elsa en sus brazos, corriendo hacia la salida. Sintió el cuerpo de la joven mucho más frío que de costumbre. Sin pensar más en ello, Hans cruzó el umbral de la puerta destrozada y corrió por las escaleras principales con Elsa en sus brazos. Por fin llegó al otro lado y subió a Elsa a Sitrón, para subir él detrás. Hans pudo ver a Sven merodeando detrás de una roca, y se llevó los dedos a la boca para silbar e indicarle que los siguiera.

Hans vio que John venía corriendo detrás de él. Por suerte, una enorme mano de hielo separó a John de Hans y Elsa. Marshmellow le gruñó, obligando a John a volver al castillo.

-No importa que hayas ganado esta vez, Hans- escuchó gritar a John- después de tantas horas sin poderes y expuesta al frío, tu querida Elsa está perdida-

"No si puedo evitarlo", pensó Hans. Se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Elsa, y se puso a cabalgar de regreso "quizá puedo llegar al puesto de Oaken. Ahí la podré resguardar"

-Hans…- susurró Elsa, sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos, y su labio inferior aún temblando.

Hans golpeó las costillas de Sitrón con sus talones, y el caballo respondió, tomando velocidad.

-Resiste, Elsa- dijo Hans al oído de ella- solo un poco más y estarás bien-

x-x-x

Regina estaba en su habitación, cruzada de brazos. Ya llevaba un buen rato sin ver a Bernard, y eso le preocupada. ¿Se habría metido en problemas por su culpa? Esperaba que su amigo estuviera a salvo. Ya sabía que Mahaut y Michael se dirigían a Arendelle, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Elsa y los otros estuvieran a salvo.

De pronto, un ruido la interrumpió. La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Regina se volvió, y encontró a Mormoth, resoplando furioso, con su daga en una mano y una cuerda en la otra. Regina palideció y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Mormoth?- dijo ella, asustada, hasta que la pared la detuvo-¿que…?-

-Ya estoy harto de esperar, Regina- dijo el hombre- Dinamarca es mía. Y la tomaré, ahora que no está Mahaut para detenerme o decirme que espere para eliminarte…-

Regina sintió como si toda su sangre se fuera a sus pies. Estaba atrapada, no tenía salida. Y Mormoth estaba más que decidido. Iba a matarla.

-Mormoth, espera- dijo Regina, aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada hablando con él, intentando disuadirlo. Mormoth recortó la distancia entre los dos y la tomó por el cuello.

-¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras, Regina?- dijo Mormoth a su oído, mientras apretaba su cuello con fuerza- se las diré a tu amado Müller cuando acabe con su vida también…-

-¡No!- gritó ella, y de una patada lo apartó de ella el suficiente tiempo para interponer una silla entre su persona y Mormoth- ¡no le harías daño!¡lo prometiste!-

-A alguien tengo que culpar por tu muerte, Regina- dijo Mormoth, tomando la cuerda y dejando a un lado la daga- es bastante simple. Diremos que te suicidaste por el dolor que te causó la traición de Müller. Y el mismo pueblo pedirá su cabeza-

-Prometieron no hacerle daño- dijo Regina.

-Vamos Regina- dijo Mormoth- ese ridículo no va a querer vivir después de que mueras. Le estaremos haciendo un favor-

Regina mantenía la silla entre ella y Mormoth, para evitar que el enorme hombre se acercara a ella. Con un fuerte golpe, Mormoth golpeó la silla, obligando a Regina a soltarla, y se abalanzó sobre ella. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Mormoth sobre ella, y éste comenzó a apretar la soga alrededor del cuello de la joven reina.

-Hasta nunca, Regina- dijo Mormoth con una sonrisa macabra- saluda a tu padre de mi parte…-

Regina trataba en vano de soltarse la soga del cuello, y sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Ba…Bastian…- alcanzó a articular, y Mormoth se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, te seguirá muy pronto, querida- dijo Mormoth, listo para apretar por última vez.

-Más pronto de lo que crees, Mormoth- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Mormoth se volvió, solo para encontrarse con un puño que impactó contra su cara, quitándolo de sobre la reina y haciéndolo caer a un lado.

-Bastian…- dijo Regina en un susurro, mientras el chico rápidamente le quitaba la soga del cuello y la ayudaba a levantarse, para colocarla detrás de él.

-¿Bastian?¿cómo escapaste?- gruñó Mormoth- ¡me rompiste la mandíbula, estúpido!

-Y tu mandíbula rompió los huesos de mi mano izquierda, pero eso no importa- dijo el joven con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que le causaba su mano rota- vas a pagar en carne propia el haber intentado lastimar a Regina…-

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Mormoth- tengo aliados…-

-Aliados que se fueron a tratar de conquistar Arendelle- dijo Bastian- no me engañas, Mormoth, yo estoy al tanto de tus planes-

-Aun queda alguien más- dijo Mormoth, y los llamó: herr Meyer, herr Kant y sir Khellsberg. Los antiguos traidores. Bastian sonrió socarronamente.

-Bien, denme lo que tengan- dijo Bastian.

Sir Khellsberg inmediatamente pidió sus disculpas, se rindió y se refugió en una esquina. Quedaban los otros tres. Herr Meyer no era buen espadachín, y Bastian lo desarmó casi inmediatamente, lo que proporcionó una espada a Regina para defenderse si alguno de ellos sobrepasaba a Bastian. Herr Kant peleaba bastante bien. Entre él y Mormoth, le daban bastantes problemas a Bastian. Después de unos momentos de pelea, Bastian desarmó a Mormoth, y herr Kant aprovechó para atravesar el brazo izquierdo, del mismo lado donde tenía la mano rota. Bastian dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, pero contraatacó, y logró vencer a herr Kant.

Minutos después, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y por el umbral entraron el emperador Philipp y el ministro Thomas Steiner, seguidos de sus hombres.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?- dijo Steiner, mirando extrañado la escena. Regina tenía en la mano una espada y estaba resguardada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sir Khellsberg lloriqueando en otra de las esquinas, y tanto herr Meyer como herr Kant, tirados en el suelo, vencidos.

-No importa- dijo el emperador Philipp- todos ustedes, prófugos de la prisión de München, quedan arrestados nuevamente. Nuevos cargos se les añadirán por sus nuevos crímenes-

-¡No!- exclamó Mormoth.

Tomó su daga del suelo, la que había dejado cuando entró a deshacerse de Regina, y se lanzó contra ella de manera inesperada que la chica no pudo reaccionar. Acto seguido, Bastian se lanzó contra él y lo atravesó con su espada antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Mormoth se volvió hacia Bastian, furioso y escupiendo sangre.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Mormoth- ¡yo soy nieto de un rey! ¡tú no eres hijo ni del sirviente de mi sirviente!-

-Cuando menos no soy un monstruo como tú- dijo Bastian, disgustado pero aliviado de que Regina estuviera a salvo. Mormoth cayó al suelo y ya no se movió.

Una vez que Philipp y Thomas Steiner escucharon lo que había pasado y como había llegado a ese punto, Philipp les contó como fue atacado por sus propios hombres.

-Y ahora estamos buscando a Michael, príncipe de Baviera- dijo Steiner.

-Llevan casi un día de camino rumbo a Arendelle- dijo Regina, preocupada- tienen a la mayor parte de la flota danesa, y van a atacar a Elsa. Y su esposa Mahaut, mi prima, tiene poderes de fuego…-

-Eso me temía, que atacaran Arendelle- dijo Philipp- por suerte, Steiner envió a varios barcos alemanes a costas danesas, para recogernos y llevarnos a Noruega, y proveer asistencia a Arendelle-

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Bastian, envainando su espada.

-Yo también- dijo Regina, y los otros la miraron- ¿qué? Mahaut y Michael me deben una…-

Sin discutir más, se apresuraron hacia el muelle. Tenían mucho que darse prisa

x-x-x

John cruzó gran parte del palacio de hielo, y se encontró con Evilyn, que sonreía malvadamente desde el balcón al ver todo el país congelado.

-¿Qué te parece, John?-dijo Evilyn- aún no sé si debo continuar o dejar las cosas así. Quizá deba cambiar la capital a este sitio…-

-Su malvada majestad- dijo John, arrodillándose y tomando la mano de Evilyn para besarla- el tonto de Hans ha venido, y se ha llevado a Elsa con él-

Evilyn se echó a reír, sobre todo al ver la herida en el rostro de John.

-Y no me digas que estás decepcionado por no poder satisfacer tus deseos con ella- dijo Evilyn- paciencia, mi querido, pronto los destruiremos a todos. Quizá Elsa ni siquiera sobreviva a esta helada-

-Era justo lo que pensé- dijo John.

Evilyn sonrió, pero por primera vez, a John no le pareció suya. Le pareció como una de las sonrisas dulces de Elsa cuando miraba a Hans. ¿Sería posible que una parte de Elsa permaneciera en Evilyn?

"Entonces esa es la debilidad de Evilyn", pensó John.

John miró a la reina de las Nieves. Era una lástima, era tan hermosa como Elsa, pero sabía que también Evilyn iba a morir pronto. El barco con Mahaut y sus poderes de fuego no tardaría en llegar, y derretiría todo el hielo, incluido el corazón congelado y malvado de Evilyn.

x-x-x

Hans casi derriba la puerta en el puesto de Oaken.

-Yujuuu- dijo Oaken, desde su escritorio, al verlo entrar- no necesitas tirar la puerta para que te atienda, ¿_ja_?-

-Es una emergencia, Oaken, necesito ayuda- dijo Hans con poca paciencia, entrando rápidamente y descubriendo el rostro de Elsa, que estaba más pálido y frío cada minuto que pasaba. Oaken se alarmó.

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?- dijo Oaken, levantándose y conduciendo a Hans a la parte trasera de la cabaña, a una habitación junto al sauna, donde le llegaría más calor a la joven- ponla aquí- señaló una cama- y llamaré a mis hijas para que te ayuden, ¿_ja_?-

Hans acostó a Elsa en la mullida cama, que parecía cómoda y caliente. Pronto, las hijas de Oaken llegaron y miraron a Elsa.

-Hay que quitarle ese vestido de hielo- sentenció una de las hijas de Oaken al ver el estado en el que estaba la joven reina- con el hielo tan pegado a su cuerpo, la está enfriando cada vez más-

"Quizá es porque perdió sus poderes", pensó Hans "el frío parecía no molestarle antes".

Después de unos minutos en los que hicieron que Hans saliera de la habitación, quitaron el vestido helado de Elsa y le pusieron un suave camisón seco y caliente, y la cubrieron con varias mantas para mantener su temperatura. Otra de las hijas de Oaken llenó una bolsa con agua caliente y la puso debajo de las mantas, para ayudar a mantener la temperatura tibia debajo de las mismas. Tras unos minutos de estas operaciones, las puntas de los dedos de Elsa se enrojecieron, y sus mejillas recuperaron su color habitual.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hans a Oaken, sentándose junto a Elsa.

-No hay que agradecer, amigo, siempre es un placer ayudar a la hermana de la princesa Anna- dijo Oaken.

Hans observó atentamente mientras vendaban el brazo herido de Elsa. Quien sabe por que tantas cosas pasó su hermosa reina. Suspiró. Solo restaba salvar a la idiótica Anna y a su novio. De la malvada reina de las Nieves. Sin la ayuda de los poderes de Elsa. Eso iba a ser difícil.

x-x-x

Michael de Baviera y Mahaut hicieron una mueca al llegar cerca de Arendelle. El fiordo que rodeaba el reino estaba completamente congelado, y no había manera de rodearlo con los botes.

-Maldición, esto no es como planeamos- dijo Mahaut. Usó sus poderes de fuego: disparó una fuerte llamarada hacia el hielo del fiordo. Éste se derritió, pero una zona de aproximadamente un metro cuadrado. Dado el frio que hacía en Arendelle, el agua se congeló de nuevo casi inmediatamente.

-Bajemos a las tropas aquí, Mahaut- dijo Michael- marchemos hacia Arendelle. Esta tormenta es la señal de que la reina Elsa ha sido sobrepasada por su lado oscuro, y que no tenemos más que tomar el reino de las manos de su tonta hermana-

Mahaut asintió, y se volvió al general para que diera la orden. Sabía que desembarcar a los soldados tomaría tiempo. Entre más pronto llevara a cabo su plan, mejor.

x-x-x

Hola. Capítulo corto el día de hoy. Ya casi me alcanzo a mí misma en lo que estoy escribiendo. Espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 13

Regina miraba aprehensivamente el camino hacia Arendelle. Tenía que llegar pronto al reino Noruego o Elsa tendría que enfrentarse sola a los poderes de Mahaut.

Suspiró aliviada al recordar que Mormoth estaba muerto y no volvería a atacarla nunca. También salió bien que su pueblo no creyó las mentiras de Mormoth sobre Bastian, y rápidamente los apoyaron para seguir al emperador Philipp hacia el país de la reina de las nieves.

-¿Regina?- dijo Bastian, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien?-

Regina se volvió y le sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo Regina. Se quedó pensativa. No sabía si debía decir lo que sentía. Bastian notó su dudar.

-¿Segura?- sonrió Bastian- no te ves muy segura…-

Regina asintió y abrazó a Bastian por la cintura. Éste se sorprendió ante esta acción, pero también la abrazó y besó su cabello con una sonrisa.

-Bastian- dijo suavemente Regina, separándose de él- ¿me quieres?-

-Es mi deber querer a mi reina- dijo Bastian- ya sabes la promesa que le hice a tu padre…-

-No me refiero a eso, Bastian- dijo Regina, bajando los ojos nerviosa. No sabía como preguntárselo, y decidió mejor decirle como se sentía- lo que pasa es que yo… yo te quiero, Bastian. Te quiero mucho, quiero estar siempre contigo-

Bastian sonrió, sin entender a que se refería Regina.

-Regina, nunca te voy a dejar sola, siempre voy a estar para protegerte- dijo el joven.

Regina comenzó a desesperarse. Tomó a Bastian por las solapas de su camisa, y lo empujó contra el mástil del barco. Mientras el chico la miraba sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, Regina le echó los brazos al cuello, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Ante esto, Bastian cerró los ojos e inconscientemente puso sus manos en la cintura de la reina. Después de unos segundos, al parecer, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y muy a su pesar se separó de ella.

-No, Regina- dijo Bastian, con un gran esfuerzo, intentando recuperar el aliento- yo te amo, pero no te merezco, soy hijo de un sirviente. Tu pueblo no lo aceptará-

-Déjame decidirlo yo misma, Bastian- dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo. El contacto con los labios que por tanto tiempo había querido besar hacían que fuera cada vez más difícil resistirse. Después de casi un minuto, se separó otra vez.

-Regina…- comenzó Bastian.

-No digas nada, Bastian- sonrió Regina, tomando las manos de Bastian entre las suyas- yo te amo, y estoy segura de que mi padre hubiera aprobado mi decisión. Quiero que te cases conmigo. No me obligues a ordenártelo como tu reina-

Bastian sonrió. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.

-Te amo, Regina- dijo Bastian en un susurro- mi corazón fue tuyo desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando éramos niños- y Bastian la volvió a besar.

Desde la ventana del camarote, Philipp los miró con una enorme sonrisa. Vaya, ya era hora de que esos dos aceptaran sus sentimientos. Bastian había sido bastante necio en insistir que no la merecía, pero el joven emperador estaba feliz de ver que por fin ambos lo habían aceptado. Eso significaba que Dinamarca tendría pronto un nuevo rey, valiente e inteligente.

Philipp se volvió hacia el mar. Arendelle estaba cerca. Tendría que detener al príncipe Michael y a su esposa Mahaut. Ya extrañaba mucho a Georgiana.

x-x-x

Elsa abrió los ojos débilmente, y lo primero que vio fue los ojos verdes de Hans delante de ella. Sonrió levemente al verlo.

-¿Hans?- dijo ella- ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo te sientes, Elsa?- dijo Hans aprehensivamente- me diste un buen susto…-

Elsa miró a su alrededor, y reconoció el puesto de Oaken. Por primera vez, Elsa sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas y calientes. Sus manos se enrojecieron también. La hija de Oaken entró y le entregó un plato de sopa caliente.

-Que bueno que ya despertó, su majestad- dijo la hija de Oaken, inclinándose y retirándose.

-Gracias- dijo Elsa, sentándose sobre la cama y estirando su mano para tomar el plato de sopa. Antes de probarla, volvió sus ojos azules hacia Hans- ¿qué sucedió con los demás?¿Olaf…?-

-Olaf está en Arendelle, con Gerda y Kai- le explicó Hans- me advirtió y me contó lo que sucedió, como lo salvaste y de donde salió Evilyn…-

Elsa palideció. Recordó lo que había sucedido en el palacio de hielo. Anna y Kristoff estaban encerrados en esferas de hielo, aún antes de que John los atacara.

-Hans, Anna está en peligro- dijo Elsa, y le explicó lo que había sucedido. Hans la escuchó y se quedó pensativo. No sabía como saldrían de ese problema.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Hans, preocupado- no podemos entrar a ese castillo: ahora Evilyn tiene los poderes de hielo, y los usará ampliamente contra nosotros antes de que logremos llegar a donde están esas esferas. Aún cuando las alcancemos, ¿cómo haremos para liberar a Anna y a Kristoff?-

Elsa no tenía la respuesta para ello. Iba a decir algo, pero Oaken llegó a la habitación, creando un gran estruendo. Hans se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede, Oaken?- dijo Hans.

-Acaba de llegar una noticia del guardia de la entrada de los puertos- dijo Oaken, intentando recuperar el aliento- dice que, además de que está todo el fiordo congelado nuevamente, llegaron unos invasores en barcos daneses, liderados por una malvada mujer con poderes de fuego-

Elsa y Hans se miraron, seguramente pensando lo mismo. ¿Mormoth se había hecho con el trono de Dinamarca y venía a atacar Arendelle? ¿Que habría pasado con Regina? Elsa sabía que tenía que volver y defender Arendelle, pero también tenía que salvar a Anna. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Oaken- dijo Elsa tímidamente- ¿podrías darme un vestido y botas que me protejan del frío?-

Oaken asintió, aplaudió un par de veces y salió a buscarlo, hablando para sí mismo en voz alta mientras lo hacía. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Hans la miró.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Elsa?- dijo Hans con curiosidad.

-Evilyn quiere ser reina de Arendelle- dijo Elsa- no dejará que los invasores se hagan con el castillo de Arendelle ni con el palacio de hielo en la montaña. Podemos aprovechar la pelea de Evilyn con los invasores para recuperar las esferas… no podemos dejar a Anna y a Kristoff a su suerte-

Hans no estaba tan seguro, pero no tenían otro plan mejor.

x-x-x

Anna golpeaba el cristal de hielo de la esfera en la que estaba encerrada, en desesperados intentos por liberarse. Las esferas reposaban sobre una mesa, también de hielo, en la habitación principal de Evilyn. Kristoff, por su parte, se había rendido y se había quedado quieto, sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡Déjanos salir!- Anna le dijo a Evilyn por enésima vez.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Evilyn, fastidiada de los gritos de la princesa de Arendelle- Anna, por última vez, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dejado con vida. ¡Vaya! Mejor hubiera conservado a Elsa, ella no hacía tanto escándalo…-

Tomó la esfera donde estaba Anna y la agitó, haciendo que nuevamente la princesa se hundiera en la nieve en su interior. Cuando Anna salió, se sacudió el vestido.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- demandó saber Anna. Esto atrajo la atención de Kristoff.

-Oh, nada en particular, Anna- dijo Evilyn, volviendo a sonreír- Hans vino por ella, pero lamento decir que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya sabes, la hipotermia…-

-A Elsa no le molesta el frío- dijo Anna.

-No le molestaba el frío, pero ahora sí…- dijo Evilyn, ignorando por un momento a Anna y acercándose al balcón. Y fue cuando lo vio. Un grupo de invasores cruzando el fiordo y dirigiéndose a Arendelle. Frunció el entrecejo- ¡no! ¿Quién se atreve a invadir MI reino?-

Anna no entendió el repentino cambio de humor de Evilyn. Ésta, por su parte, se alejó del balcón y bajó estrepitosamente la escalinata hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo, la cual había sido rota por Kristoff. De una patada, Evilyn quitó el hielo restante, y se asomó a la escalera, enfurruñada. Podía ver mejor la invasión.

Evilyn intentó accesar a los recuerdos de Elsa. La frota provenía de Dinamarca. Pero la reina de Dinamarca era su aliada, ¿o no? Ahora que lo recordaba, Elsa temía que Mormoth tomara el control de Dinamarca de manos de Regina. ¿Era eso lo que sucedió? Tenía que averiguarlo.

-Parece que algo le preocupa, su oscura majestad- dijo John, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. La reina de las nieves se volvió hacia él.

-Un grupo de invasores pretende tomar MI reino- dijo Evilyn. Otra vez esa sonrisa- tengo que averiguar de que se trata…-

Levantó la falda de su vestido de hielo, y golpeó el suelo con su pie, como solía hacerlo Elsa. Una vez que lo hizo, varios fragmentos de hielo salieron volando, y se convirtieron en hermosos cuervos albinos. John contó siete en total.

-Vayan a investigar de que se trata, mis pequeños- dijo Evilyn, y los cuervos se fueron volando. La malvada reina se volvió a los muñecos de nieve que estaban en la entrada de su castillo, y pensó que necesitaría más de ellos para defender su nuevo reino.

John miró dudoso a Evilyn. Si bien había creído que Mahaut la superaría fácilmente, ahora no estaba tan seguro. Evilyn tenía más trucos que Elsa. La observaría para ver cual sería su mejor elección para aliarse. Por lo pronto, tenía que reportarse con Mahaut y Michael para conocer sus planes.

Una vez que Evilyn se retiró a su habitación de nuevo, para esperar a sus cuervos, John salió cautelosamente del castillo de hielo.

x-x-x

Oaken trajo el vestido y las botas para Elsa. A Hans le pareció aún más abrigador que el que usó Anna la vez que Elsa congeló Arendelle. Era de color morado, con pequeños bordados verde y rosa brillantes. Las botas negras contrastaban grandemente los delicados zapatos de hielo de Elsa, pero éstos, igual que su vestido, ya estaban completamente derretidos ante el calor dentro de la cabaña de Oaken. Y no serían prácticos para lo que tenían que hacer. Oaken le entregó a Elsa una capa completamente blanca, y otra del mismo color a Hans.

-No pude evitar escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, ¿_ja_?- dijo Oaken- y creo que estas les pueden ayudar. Hay una leyenda de una reina inglesa que escapó de un castillo una noche nevada sin ser vista, solo por vestir de blanco-

Elsa y Hans se miraron y sonrieron. Esa era una buena idea.

-Gracias, Oaken- dijo Elsa, sonriendo mientras Hans la ayudaba a ponerse la capa sobre sus hombros.

-No es nada, su majestad- dijo Oaken- siempre es un placer-

Hans y Elsa salieron por Sitron, y vieron a un muy afligido Sven mirándolos. Elsa se quitó uno de sus guantes y acarició al reno.

-Tranquilo, Sven- dijo Elsa- Kristoff se metió en un problema, pero lo sacaremos pronto. Espera aquí mientras tanto, ¿si?-

El reno obedeció, dejándose caer sentado frente a ella. Con un "buen chico", Elsa se volvió hacia Hans y subió a Sitrón detrás de él.

-Agárrate fuerte, Elsa- dijo Hans en un susurro, mientras ella se abrazaba de él por el abdomen- iré un poco rápido-

Elsa sonrió. Irían por Anna.

x-x-x

Los cuervos de nieve de Evilyn volaron hacia donde venían los invasores y rodearon el barco principal. Muchos de los soldados y marineros pensaron que eran palomas, pero Mahaut y Michael no se engañaron. Mahaut creó una bola de fuego y disparó contra uno de los cuervos, derritiéndolo y convirtiéndolo en una fina lluvia que duró uno o dos segundos. El resto de los cuervos huyó hacia el palacio de hielo.

-¿Esos pájaros son obra de Elsa, Mahaut?- preguntó Michael al verlos alejarse

-Lo más probable es que sea su lado oscuro quien los haya enviado- dijo Mahaut con seriedad, pero después sonrió- si mal no recuerdo, ordenaste a Fitler que se quedara junto a la reina de las nieves, y que viniera a buscarnos en cuanto se diera cuenta de que estamos aquí-

Y hablando del diablo, en ese momento llegó John.

-Ya te habías tardado- observó Michael al verlo llegar.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que la reina de las nieves no sospechara nada cuando saliera- dijo John

-Entonces, ¿tuviste éxito?- dijo Mahaut- ¿la reina Elsa perdió sus poderes?-

John asintió.

-Y no solo eso- dijo John, satisfecho consigo mismo ante las noticias que iba a dar- probablemente a estas alturas la reina Elsa haya muerto de hipotermia. Y su hermana y cuñado son prisioneros de la reina de las nieves-

-Eso quiere decir que Arendelle es prácticamente nuestro- dijo Michael- solo necesitamos tomarlo-

-No del todo- dijo John.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Michael.

-Evilyn se dio cuenta de su llegada- les explicó John- por si no lo notaron, envió unos cuervos blancos para recabar información. Ella cree que, por ser parte de Elsa, ella es la reina de Arendelle-

Mahaut se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, John- dijo Mahaut, mostrándole una bola de fuego- eliminaré a esa reina de las nieves de la misma manera que eliminaré todo su hielo de mi nuevo reino-

John la miró y asintió. Evilyn seguramente moriría si se enfrentaba a los poderes de Mahaut. Pero no estaba cómodo con ello. Por primera vez en su vida sintió una punzada de culpa en uno de sus costados, sin saber muy bien que significaba. Al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos, Mahaut entrecerró los ojos. Una vez que John se retiró para regresar a la montaña norte, la mujer lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Mahaut?- dijo Michael-¿qué sucede?-

-Síguelo- dijo Mahaut- gracias a los cuervos de nieve, la reina de las nieves sabrá de mis poderes de fuego. Mientras esté distraída intentando pelear contra mí, será la mejor oportunidad de vencerla. Pero sospecho que John podrá cambiar de bando y apoyarla…-

-Entiendo- sonrió Michael, tomando su espada y siguiendo a John.

Mahaut siguió a Michael con la mirada, y después se volvió hacia el castillo de Arendelle.

-Aquí vamos- dijo, volviéndose al general de su ejército- prepárense para atacar…-

x-x-x

Olaf miró preocupado por la ventana. Los invasores iban marchando sobre el fiordo congelado rumbo al palacio real de Arendelle. Kai y Gerda corrían de un lado a otro. Hans había dejado el ejército preparado, pero sin él o Kristoff los soldados tenían miedo de pelear.

-No podemos pelear, señor Kai- dijo uno de los generales- ¿dónde está la reina Elsa?-

-Sí, ese ejército está liderado por una mujer con poderes sobrehumanos- dijo otro de los soldados- solo la reina Elsa podría defendernos de ella-

Kai sacudió la cabeza. Esta vez Elsa no los podría ayudar, pero no quería hacerlos perder la esperanza.

-Seguramente no tardan en regresar con ella- dijo Kai- la reina se había retirado a la montaña norte. Tenemos que detener a los invasores mientras llega…-

Los soldados salieron, no muy convencidos. Kai se volvió a Olaf.

-¿Qué crees, Olaf?- dijo Kai- tu eres parte de ella…-

Olaf sonrió.

-Elsa nunca se rendiría, aunque hubiera perdido sus poderes- dijo Olaf- y seguramente Hans logró ponerla a salvo. Creo que tiene razón, señor Kai- añadió el pequeño- el ejército de Arendelle debe aguantar hasta que nuestra reina regrese-

"Quizá regrese sin poderes", pensó Kai. Pero no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto.

x-x-x

Evilyn miró mortificada por la ventana como los invasores avanzaban hacia el palacio de Arendelle. Caminaba en círculos, nerviosa, mientras esperaba en regreso de sus cuervos blancos. Una vez que éstos llegaron, miró con tristeza que solo llegaron seis de los siete cuervos. Tomó a uno con sus manos, y pudo ver lo que ellos habían visto: el ejército danés no era comandado por Regina, la amiga de Elsa, sino por un hombre y una mujer que Elsa jamás había visto. Y la mujer tenía poderes de fuego, pues había derretido a uno de sus cuervos.

-Con que esas tenemos…- dijo Evilyn.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Evilyn creó otros seis muñecos de nieve, y envió a los doce al sur, hacia la ciudad capital de Arendelle. Al mismo tiempo, creó un hombre por completo de hielo y, tal y como había pasado con Olaf, el hombre cobró vida.

-Su helada majestad- dijo el hombre, inclinándose.

-Necesito que guíes a los muñecos de nieve contra los invasores de Arendelle- dijo Evilyn.

-En seguida, su majestad- dijo el hombre, y salió del palacio siguiendo a los muñecos de nieve. Finalmente, Evilyn envió a los cuervos de nieve detrás de ellos.

La reina morena miraba a lo lejos con tristeza, sabiendo que quizá sus creaciones no volverían, que serían derretidas por la mujer de los poderes de fuego. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por eso? El carácter de Elsa estaba afectándola. ¿Era eso lo que Elsa había sentido cuando derritió a su muñeco de nieve?

Pronto llegó John, y Evilyn lo miró.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Evilyn, cambiando su mirada preocupada por una sonrisa astuta, cruzándose de brazos- te perdiste las noticias. Los invasores tienen una mujer con poderes de fuego. Ya envié a mis muñecos de nieve a pelear y defender la ciudad de Arendelle-

John frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te preocupa la ciudad capital de Arendelle?- dijo John- creí que eras la parte malvada de Elsa-

-Lo soy- dijo Evilyn sonriendo- pero no quiero ser reina de una ciudad en ruinas. Acabaré con los invasores y después seré yo quien los aterrorice-

John asintió, y se quedó de pie junto a ella. No se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en el castillo de hielo. Michael había seguido a John.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza. Mis problemas de salud no me han dejado continuar con esto. No quiero dejarlos a medias, solo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Les mando un enorme abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 14

Elsa y Hans se apresuraron a llegar de nuevo a la montaña norte. El aire frío chocaba contra sus rostros, y Elsa se preguntaba si normalmente las personas sentían eso. Se encogió de hombros. El en camino hacia allá, Elsa notó que estaba olvidando algo. Hizo un gesto para que Hans detuviera a Sitron.

-Hans- dijo Elsa de pronto- se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Quizá los trolls nos pueden ayudar-

-¿Los trolls? ¿Estás segura?- dijo Hans, dudoso. No le gustaba mucho la familia adoptiva de Kristoff. Una vez el rubio le había contado como los trolls sugirieron a Anna que se deshiciera de él para que pudiera quedarse con Kristoff. "Quita al prometido del camino" habían dicho.

-No te preocupes- dijo Elsa- yo los vi ayudar a mis padres a salvar a Anna de mis poderes. Quizá puedan darnos una pista de como detener a Evilyn o como liberar a Anna y a Kristoff de esas esferas de hielo-

-Está bien- dijo Hans, y se volvió a Sitron- ya escuchaste, amigo, vamos…-

Sitron se echó a correr y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al valle de los trolls. Elsa se bajó del caballo y lo miró asombrada. Era el mismo valle que había visto cuando era pequeña, y que en sueños volvía a estar ahí. Por su parte, Hans se cruzó de brazos, para disimular su nerviosismo. Pronto las rocas cobraron vida, y rodaron hacia ambos.

-¡Anna!¡Viniste a visitarnos!- dijo uno de los pequeños trolls.

-No, no es Anna- dijo otro troll- solo se parece a Anna-

-Debe ser su hermana- dijo un tercero.

-Por favor, necesitamos ayuda- dijo Elsa mientras los trolls cada vez se acercaron más a ellos- pasó algo terrible, y Anna y Kristoff están encerrados en esferas de hielo en el castillo de la montaña norte-

Los trolls se hicieron a un lado mientras Grand Pabbie rodó hacia ellos como respuesta a las palabras de Elsa.

-Hola, Elsa- dijo el anciano troll- no te había visto desde hacía muchos años, cuando eras una niña pequeña y tus padres te trajeron aquí para que salvara a Anna-

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Elsa- por favor, ¿puede ayudarnos?-

-¿Ayudarlos?- preguntó Grand Pabbie.

-Sí, perdí mis poderes de hielo, ahora los tiene Evilyn- dijo Elsa- no se como podremos salvar a Anna y a Kristoff sin ayuda-

Grand Pabbie hizo un gesto para que Elsa se inclinara hacia él, lo cual ella hizo. Hans la miró, un poco aprehensivo, pero la joven confiaba plenamente en el anciano troll. Pabbie deshizo con cuidado la larga trenza de Elsa y le mostró la franja marrón en su cabello.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Elsa impacientemente, mirando la franja de color diferente a su cabello- apareció cuando perdí mis poderes, cuando tuve que usar lo último que me quedaba para salvar a Olaf-

-Te equivocas, Elsa- dijo Grand Pabbie, soltando su cabello- tu cabello es rubio por haber nacido con poderes de hielo. Tus poderes, que provienen de tu corazón, solo están aturdidos por culpa de la separación de Evilyn…-

Elsa lo miró asombrada. ¿Aún tenía sus poderes? Intentó usarlos, pero sin éxito.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Elsa- Evilyn estaba tan segura de que los perdería-

Grand Pabbie sonrió.

-Evilyn había dejado una estela de hielo en tu corazón cuando se desprendió de él, Elsa- dijo el anciano troll- que lo congelaría y acabaría con tus poderes. Pero tú los sacrificaste para salvar a Olaf…-

-Un acto de amor verdadero- dijo Hans, recordando lo que le había dicho Anna- derrite un corazón congelado…-

De pronto, los trolls se volvieron hacia Hans, como si apenas se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia. Grand Pabbie continuó.

-Por eso en tu cabello solo apareció una franja marrón- explicó el troll- el daño helado en tu corazón se detuvo. Y aunque parezca que no tienes poderes, están ahí, latentes…-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para poder volver a usarlos?- preguntó Elsa.

-Tus poderes vienen de tu corazón- dijo Grand Pabbie- escúchalo-

Elsa lo miró interrogante, pero Grand Pabbie no agregó más, y se retiró. Con un gran suspiro, Elsa agradeció a los trolls y se volvió hacia Hans con algo de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hans, sin entender.

-Ahora sé que aún tengo mis poderes- dijo Elsa, caminando junto a él mientras se rehacía distraídamente su trenza- y es inútil, no puedo utilizarlos…-

Hans sonrió.

-Sé que encontrarás la manera- dijo Hans, besándola en la frente. De un salto, subió a Sitrón y se volvió hacia ella- ahora, vayamos a salvar a tu idiótica hermana- y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir. Elsa la tomó con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

Mahaut avanzó hacia Arendelle. Los soldados defensores, cubiertos con enormes y pesados abrigos, apenas podían moverse de un lado a otro sobre la nieve para intentar detener a los atacantes. Una vez que llegaron al puente que cruzaba el fiordo hacia el castillo, Mahaut creó una enorme bola de fuego que derritió toda la nieve a su paso en en puente. Otra gran bola de fuego golpeó la puerta de madera, creando apenas una pequeña abertura.

-Por Dios- dijo Gerda, llevándose las manos a la boca- esa malvada mujer ya está aquí…-

-La reina Elsa nos ha abandonado- murmuraban los guardias.

-Huyó para salvarse y dejarnos morir- estuvo de acuerdo otro.

-No es así- dijo el pequeño Olaf valientemente- Elsa nunca dejaría a su país a merced de una loca como esa…-

Los soldados lo miraron dudoso, pero lo que pasó a continuación despejó sus dudas. Un pequeño ejército de muñecos de nieve se acercaron a bloquear el paso de las fuerzas invasoras. Los soldados daneses atacaban a los muñecos, pero éstos bloqueaban todas sus balas y flechas.

-¡Miren!- exclamó uno de los soldados- ¡la reina Elsa nos está protegiendo!-

-¿Dónde está la reina? No la veo-

Liderados por el hombre de hielo que creó Evilyn, los muñecos de nieve comenzaron a rechazar a los soldados daneses, para alegría de los habitantes de Arendelle. Pero la alegría no les duró mucho, pues Mahaut se puso frente a su ejército y encendió sus manos con fuego.

-Ya verán, estúpidas creaciones- dijo Mahaut, lanzando ataques de fuego contra ellos. Uno de los cuervos blancos, al ver la situación, voló a toda velocidad de regreso a la montaña norte.

Los hombres del ejército danés esperaron pacientemente mientras Mahaut derretía uno a uno los muñecos de nieve. Una vez que solo quedó de pie el hombre de hielo que Evilyn puso al mando, Mahaut hizo un intento por atacarlo, poniendo fin a la última creación congelada de la reina de las nieves.

Apenas Mahaut hubo lanzado su bola de fuego, una gran muralla de hielo rodeó el castillo, encerrando al hombre de hielo dentro de la misma, y separando a los soldados daneses de los de Arendelle.

Mahaut se volvió hacia la montaña norte, con una expresión furiosa. Lanzó una bola de fuego al cielo, como señal, y esperaba que Michael y John la vieran. Una vez que el fuego desapareció, se volvió a sus soldados.

-Traigan los cañones- dijo Mahaut- destruiremos la muralla de hielo con balas de cañón encendidas-

-Su alteza- dijo uno de los capitanes daneses- detrás de la muralla está el castillo, pero también hay casas y muchos civiles de Arendelle que se están refugiando del frío en ellas, y no tendrán tiempo de salvarse-

Mahaut se echó a reír.

-Tanto mejor- dijo Mahaut- no me haga repetir la orden, capitán-

Los soldados obedecieron y fueron a preparar los cañones para atacar el muro de hielo. Las balas de cañón serían remojadas en aceite, y Mahaut las encendería con sus poderes antes de lanzarla. Los capitanes estaban preocupados. No entendían como la reina Regina había puesto a una mujer tan despiadada al frente de su ejército. Y, a pesar de la supuesta traición de la reina de Arendelle, atacar a los civiles les parecía demasiado cruel. Pero no tenían más opción que obedecer.

x-x-x

Evilyn miraba aprehensivamente hacia el campo de batalla desde el balcón de su castillo. Cuando Mahaut detuvo su ataque al castillo de Arendelle y lanzó una bola de fuego al aire, la reina de las nieves lo interpretó como un signo de desesperación de la mujer y sonrió satisfecha de sí misma. John, sin embargo, que estaba de pie junto a ella, sabía muy bien que significaba aquella señal. Mahaut le estaba pidiendo que se deshiciera de Evilyn para poder atacar la ciudad sin problema.

De pie detrás de la pensativa reina malvada, John se llevó la mano derecha a la daga que llevaba amarrada a su cinturón. Un movimiento rápido era lo único que necesitaba. El cuello de Evilyn era delgado. Con una mano la sometería, obligándola a dejar su blanco cuello expuesto, y con la otra terminaría su misión. El blanco cuerpo de la reina de las nieves caería, y una pequeña cascada de sangre se vertería por el balcón del castillo de hielo.

La mano de John tembló al tocar el mango de la daga. ¿Porqué vacilaba? En München había asesinado a al menos diez mujeres después de ultrajarlas, y lo había hecho con bastante facilidad y sin remordimientos. Hacía varias horas, iba a hacer lo mismo con la reina Elsa de Arendelle, quien era casi gemela de Evilyn. ¿Porqué dudaba en continuar con los planes que tenía?

-John- dijo Evilyn, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos. John se dio cuenta que la reina de las nieves se había vuelto hacia él y lo miraba con una expresión preocupada en su rostro- ¿qué sucede? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma…-

-Estoy bien, Evilyn- dijo John, olvidando dirigirse con cortesía a la reina- ¿qué ha sucedido?-

Evilyn volvió a esbozar su habitual sonrisa astuta.

-Esa tonta mujer cree que solo por tener poderes de fuego, contrarios al hielo, puede derrotarme- dijo Evilyn, levantando los brazos en un gesto de fingido asombro- ¡derrotarme! ¡A mí, la reina de las nieves!- y se echó a reír.

John sonrió levemente. Evilyn le guió un ojo al ver que también sonreía.

-Tienes razón- dijo John- la osadía de creer que puede vencerte…-

-Lo sé- dijo Evilyn, dándole un codazo amistoso a John y guiñando un ojo- estoy pensando que quizá debería ir al campo de batalla y enfrentarme personalmente a ella-

John asintió, soltando el mango de su daga, y le ofreció su brazo a Evilyn, quien lo aceptó, y ambos entraron de nuevo al castillo de hielo.

Desde afuera del mismo, detrás de una enorme roca junto a las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta principal, Michael y dos hombres, montados en sus respectivos caballos, observaron la escena.

-Mahaut tenía razón, John está seriamente considerando cambiar de bando- dijo Michael, y se volvió a sus acompañantes- supongo que tendremos que convencerlo de que permanezca del lado ganador…- añadió con una sonrisa malvada.

x-x-x

Georgiana estaba en el castillo de las Islas del Sur, charlando con su hermano mayor William, cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. William notó el cambio en la expresión de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede, Georgiana?- dijo el mayor de los príncipes.

-Estoy preocupada por Philipp, y por Hans- dijo Georgiana- no hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos. El último mensaje que recibí de mi esposo fue que iba de Berlín a Copenhague. ¿Y si le sucedió algo malo?-

William tomó las manos de Georgiana.

-No te preocupes por él- dijo William- si estuvo en Berlín, seguramente tiene un gran ejército con él, y no hay nadie que pueda llegar a hacerle daño-

-Eso espero- dijo Georgiana.

William sonrió levemente. Georgiana realmente estaba preocupada por su esposo, pero el heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur sabía que el poder militar del emperador Philipp era impresionante. Sabía también que la única manera de herir al emperador era que algo malo le sucediera a Georgiana. Suspiró. Esperaba tener razón.

x-x-x

-Déjanos salir, Evilyn- gritó Anna al ver que la reina de las nieves se acercaba a la mesita en su habitación y tomaba un espejo de hielo en sus manos- ¡no te saldrás con la tuya!-

Evilyn puso los ojos en blanco. Esa trenzuda ya la tenía harta.

-Quédate quieta, Anna, o te juro que te raparé esas trenzas- dijo Evilyn, algo molesta, y después sonrió- tengo que salir un momento a Arendelle. Esos malditos daneses están atacando mi reino, y no puedo permitirlo-

Tanto Anna como Kristoff se miraron, interrogantes. ¿Arendelle estaba bajo ataque?¿Quién los defendería? Y, aunque Evilyn lograra ahuyentar a los invasores, ella se quedaría con el reino de su hermana, con bastante facilidad. No había ningún líder fuerte que pudiera defenderlo. Quizá solamente Hans, en quien los soldados de Arendelle no confiaban por completo. La princesa de Arendelle palideció.

-¿Dónde está Elsa?- dijo Anna, intentando ocultar el hecho de que su voz estaba quebrándose de miedo por su reino.

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Evilyn con seriedad- la dejé en el piso de abajo, muriendo de hipotermia. Hans se la llevó, quizá con la esperanza de salvarla, pero sin sus poderes, de seguro no lo logró…-

"No, no puede ser", pensó Anna, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Kristoff, al escuchar esto, bajó su cabeza con tristeza. Por su parte, Evilyn solo les lanzó una mirada aburrida, abrió un cajón y metió ambas esferas al mismo.

-Ahora, quédense quietos, mientras destruyo a los invasores y reclamo el reino de Arendelle para mí- dijo la reina de las nieves, guiñando un ojo y cerrando el cajón.

Una vez que Evilyn se fue, Anna se dejó caer sobre las pequeñas bolitas de nieve. Abrazó sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, en vano intentando contener el llanto. Kristoff, quien había pasado el tiempo, en lugar de gritar como Anna, intentando buscar un punto débil en la esfera, se rindió y se dejó caer también, llevándose las manos a sus cabellos rubios. No quería creer que era probable que su cuñada, la reina de Arendelle, hubiera muerto.

x-x-x

Evilyn se colocó su capa de hielo sobre la espalda, y una diadema del mismo material, que parecía de cristal, sobre su cabeza. Seguida de cerca de John, salió del palacio de la montaña norte y comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hacia Arendelle.

-¿Estás segura que es la mejor idea, Evilyn?- preguntó John mientras la seguía, dejando atrás la escalinata y comenzando a hundir sus pies en la nieve- si esa mujer tiene poderes de fuego, puede…-

-No, no me va a ganar- dijo Evilyn, cruzando los brazos con su habitual sonrisa astuta- mi hielo es mucho más frío que lo caliente que puede llegar a ser su fuego. Estoy segura que puedo detenerla-

John sonrió levemente. Evilyn, al verlo sonreír, guiñó un ojo y después se volvió al camino hacia la capital de Arendelle. Con un movimiento de su mano, la nieve que cubría el camino desapareció.

-Así llegaremos más rápido- dijo Evilyn. Iba a alzar las manos para crear un par de caballos de hielo, cuando un par de hombres, espada en mano, salieron detrás de una roca y se dirigieron a ella- ¿qué…?-

-Me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos, reina de las nieves- dijo uno de los dos hombres. Evilyn frunció el entrecejo al reconocer el uniforme de los invasores daneses, y se volvió a John, quien sacó su daga para ayudarla.

Desafortunadamente, Evilyn no se pudo defender. Distraída, vigilando a los dos hombres que se aproximaban a ella, levantó sus manos para defenderse con sus poderes, pero no se dio cuenta que un tercer hombre salió de otra roca detrás de ella. El hombre fácilmente la atrapó por la espalda, y apretó un pañuelo humedecido contra el rostro de la reina de las nieves. Tras unos segundos, su cuerpo se aflojó, y cayó suavemente a los brazos de su atacante. El espejo que llevaba con ella cayó al suelo.

John reconoció al hombre que ahora tenía a Evilyn en sus brazos.

-¿Michael?- dijo John, sorprendido- ¿qué están…?-

-Oh, no estamos haciendo nada- dijo Michael- es solo que Mahaut creyó que quizá necesitarías ayuda con esta fierecita. Debo confesar que me preocupé un poco, porque por un momento no te vi capaz de eliminarla-

John frunció el entrecejo. Eso significaba que Mahaut y Michael ya no confiaban en él. Miró a la reina de las nieves, quien se miraba tan tranquila estando así, inconsciente. Michael subió a su caballo con Evilyn, y se volvió a John.

-Mahaut nos llama- dijo Michael- te recomiendo que te apures a volver-

John asintió. No tenía mucha opción. Recogió el espejo de Evilyn del suelo, subió al caballo extra que habían llevado los hombres que acompañaban a Michael, y los siguió hacia el fiordo congelado.

x-x-x

Un rato después, Hans y Elsa llegaron a la montaña norte. Estaban un poco aprehensivos, pues no sabían como iban a entrar al palacio de hielo, con Evilyn y sus poderes, así como con la presencia de John. Hans tenía su espada ya preparada, pero Elsa le puso su mano sobre el hombro y le señaló el suelo fuera del castillo: había un pequeño camino sin nieve ni hielo que se dirigía hacia Arendelle, y había varias huellas. Dos pares de huellas salieron del castillo y, unos pasos más tarde, unas marcas en el suelo que no pudieron entender. Más delante, sobre el camino, había huellas de caballo que, al parecer, eran más de dos.

-Qué extraño…- dijo Hans.

-Tanto mejor- dijo Elsa- si Evilyn no está, será más fácil sacar a Anna y a Kristoff…-

Hans asintió, y la siguió al interior del castillo de cristal, aunque con cautela, sin soltar la empuñadura de su espada, en caso de que estuvieran equivocados. No lo estaban. El castillo estaba abandonado.

Elsa se apresuró a subir las escaleras del castillo, seguida de Hans. No tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación de Evilyn. Desesperada, la joven rubia miró a su alrededor, sus ojos azules recorriendo el lugar, deseosa de encontrar a su hermana.

-¿Anna?- dijo Elsa, sus manos temblando. No hubo respuesta. No quería creer que fuera demasiado tarde- Anna, ¿estás aquí?-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, la canción de los trolls en inglés (Fixer-Upper) hay una frase que le dicen a Kristoff "Get the fiancé out of the way", por eso el miedo de Hans hacia ellos. Gracias por sus buenos deseos. Aún estoy recuperándome (tomará mucho tiempo). Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART

CAPITULO 15

-¿Elsa?- escuchó la voz de Anna a lo lejos.

-Sí, soy yo, Anna- dijo Elsa- ¿dónde estás?-

-No lo sé, estábamos sobre el escritorio, y nos metió a un lugar oscuro- dijo Anna débilmente.

Hans se acercó al escritorio y abrió los cajones. Después de un tiempo relativamente corto, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur encontró las dos esferas.

-Aquí están, Elsa- dijo el príncipe.

-Gracias, Hans- dijo Elsa, tomándolas en sus manos.

Anna y Kristoff, atrapados en las esferas, estaban anormalmente pequeños. Elsa se imaginaba que eran parte de un hechizo que hizo Evilyn con sus poderes. Estaba impresionada con las cosas que Evilyn podía hacer. La joven hizo una mueca, pero sonrió. So Evilyn podía hacerlo, seguramente ella también. La malvada reina de las nieves era parte de ella. Solo tenía que accesar nuevamente a sus poderes. Ése era el problema.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Hans al notarla tan callada.

-Elsa, ¿estás bien?- dijo Anna en una voz diminuta, con sus manos contra el helado cristal de la esfera- ¿qué sucede?

-Estoy bien- dijo Elsa. Tomó en sus manos la esfera donde estaba Anna, dándole la otra a Hans. Cerró los ojos. ¿Que era lo había dicho Grand Pabbie? Que tenía que escuchar su corazón.

"Escúchalo, Elsa", pensó ella.

Pensó en que quería sacar a su hermana de ahí. Estaba enojada con Evilyn. La lastimó, casi destruye a Olaf, y hubiera destruido sus poderes si hubiera querido. Trató de concentrarse para abrir la esfera. Tras unos segundos, Elsa abrió los ojos sin que nada hubiera pasado.

-Es inútil- dijo Elsa, suspirando.

-Inténtalo otra vez- dijo Hans, sonriéndole- recuerda lo que dijeron los trolls. Tu poder está ahí-

Elsa tomó aire e intentó concentrarse.

Pensó en muchas cosas. Estaba preocupada por Olaf, Kai y Gerda, quienes estaban en el castillo de Arendelle, bajo el ataque de la mujer de poderes de fuego de la que le había hablado Oaken, y sentía pulsaciones de culpabilidad por haber elegido ir a rescatar a Anna en vez de defender su país. Sentía preocupación de no poder ayudar a su hermana. De que Regina y Philipp estuvieran en peligro también. Y sentía algo de lástima por Evilyn. Su maldad le traería consecuencias. Y deseaba con todo su corazón liberar a su hermana.

-¡Elsa!- la voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La esfera en la que Anna estaba comenzó a brillar, y a flotar en el aire. Elsa la dejó ir y, tras unos segundos y un gran destello, la pequeña esfera desapareció, liberando a la princesa de Arendelle con su estatura normal. Lo mismo sucedió con la de Kristoff. Los dos aparecieron en el suelo del castillo, temblando de frío.

-Lo lograste, Elsa- dijo Hans.

Elsa sonrió y se arrodilló junto a Anna, abrazándola mientras ésta estaba aún aturdida. Hans, por su parte, ofreció su mano a Kristoff para ayudarlo a levantarse. El rubio la aceptó, aliviado.

-Oh, Elsa, gracias por sacarnos de ahí- dijo Anna.

-Muchas gracias, Elsa- dijo Kristoff, limpiándose la nieve de su ropa.

Elsa sonrió y ayudó a Anna a levantarse, mientras que Kristoff se acercaba para abrazar a Anna. Su terca novia estuvo a punto de colmar la paciencia de Evilyn, y realmente temía que le fuera a pasar algo por ello.

-Pero Elsa…- comenzó Anna una vez que Kristoff la soltó- creí que no tenías poderes. Evilyn estaba muy segura…-

Elsa también estaba dudosa de sus poderes. Puso su mano con su palma hacia arriba, y de ella surgió apenas un copo de nieve, que se deshizo casi inmediatamente. Elsa suspiró. Aún no despertaban sus poderes por completo. Tomó su trenza en sus manos y la miró. Aún estaba esa franja café.

-Los trolls me dijeron que aún los conservo- dijo Elsa- pero no logro hacerlos funcionar…-

-Tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Hans, sin querer romper la felicidad de ese momento, ahora que Kristoff y Anna estaban libres- no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero recuerden que los invasores daneses ya deben estar a las puertas del castillo de Arendelle…-

Anna y Kristoff lo miraron.

-Algo así dijo Evilyn- dijo Kristoff- ¿quienes son esos invasores?-

-Les explicaremos en el camino- dijo Elsa- no hay tiempo que perder-

x-x-x

-Hemos llegado- dijo el capitán del barco alemán en el que viajaban Philipp, Regina y Bastian. Los tres se quedaron mirando la enorme montaña donde se había detenido su barco. No parecía para nada el puerto de Arendelle.

-¿A dónde llegamos?- preguntó Bastian, mirando a su alrededor sin entender.

-A Arendelle, excelencia- dijo el capitán con mucha seguridad.

-Esto no es Arendelle- dijo Regina, dudosa, y creyendo que había escuchado mal- Arendelle es más adelante, tienen un enorme fiordo frente al palacio real, y unas columnas que lo limitan, y…-

El capitan suspiró.

-Lo sé, su majestad- dijo el capitán, interrumpiéndola- pero mi barco centinela me acaba de informar que es peligroso acercarnos. El fiordo está completamente congelado y, sobre él, se está librando una batalla. Además, dice que hay una malvada bruja con poderes de fuego-

Los tres miraron al capitán. Entonces Mahaut ya había comenzado la ofensiva contra Arendelle, utilizando al ejército danés. Philipp calculó que Mahaut no se esperaría que ellos llegaran detrás, y habría dejado los barcos daneses en los que llegaron sin protección.

-Capitán, por favor, acérquese al fiordo. Tomaremos a los barcos enemigos, que seguramente estarán vacíos, ya que no esperan que nadie llegue a atacarlos- dijo Phillip- después, alistaremos a los hombres para acercarnos al castillo de Arendelle-

El capitán se inclinó.

-Philipp, yo puedo detener el ataque- dijo Regina una vez que el capitán fue a dar las órdenes necesarias- puedo adelantarme. Son mis soldados, me obedecerán-

-Lo sé, Regina- dijo Philipp, algo preocupado- pero Mahaut también lo sabe y, si te ve, te eliminará sin pensarlo antes de que puedas hacer algo, sobre todo si estás sola. Y ella tiene poderes de fuego. Prefiero que mis hombres te escolten-

Regina se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un bufido, pero Bastian sabía que Philipp tenía razón. Era muy arriesgado que Regina se acercara sola. Decidieron seguir el plan del emperador, y se prepararon para tomar los solitarios barcos daneses.

x-x-x

Mahaut miró satisfecha como la barrera de hielo que Evilyn había creado se había quebrado, y no había vuelto a regenerarse. Eso significaba que Michael había tenido éxito. La mujer de fuego continuó lanzando ataques contra la gran puerta de madera del castillo, sabiendo que pronto se rompería y sus soldados podrían entrar a tomarlo. Sin embargo, los soldados hacían un gran esfuerzo para que los cañones solo golpearan la puerta y no las casas del otro lado del puente.

Tras varios ataques con las balas de cañón encendidas, las puertas se rompieron, dejando el camino libre a la explanada del castillo.

-¡Avancen!- exclamó Mahaut, y los hombres obedecieron- tomen el castillo de Arendelle-

Mahaut los iba a seguir, cuando cuatro caballos llegaron a donde estaba. La mujer sonrió maléficamente al verlos llegar. Michael traía con él a la reina de las nieves.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Mahaut, mientras Michael y los otros hombres bajaban de sus caballos. La mujer se acercó a Michael y miró con desprecio el rostro de Evilyn, que yacía calmado. No parecía la temible reina que congelaría a su reino- ¿y se supone que ésta es la malvada reina de las nieves? Que asco. No quiero imaginar como será la buena-

-Al parecer, cuando está consciente es una pequeña fiera, querida- dijo Michael en tono de burla. John guardó silencio.

-Ponle una capa y ponle las cadenas y los grilletes que trajimos- dijo Mahaut. Michael hizo una seña, y los dos hombres que lo acompañaban tomaron a Evilyn y se la llevaron a una tienda de campaña que habían colocado junto al puente que daba hacia el palacio. John miró a Mahaut.

-¿Y ahora que harás con ella?- pregunto John, intentando no parecer muy serio o interesado, mirando de reojo el campamento danés, y en especial la tienda donde habían llevado a Evilyn

-No estoy muy segura como será mejor terminar con ella- dijo Evilyn con una sonrisa malvada. John se sorprendio.

-¿No la usarás como si fuera la verdadera Elsa para hacer que se rindan?- preguntó John. Sabía que eso no le gustaría nada a Evilyn, pero era la única manera de mantenerla con vida un poco más de tiempo en el poder de Mahaut.

-No es mala idea- sonrió Mahaut tras pensarlo unos segundos. Le agradaba la idea de John- sí, eso haremos. Y John, creo que será mejor que regreses a los barcos. Tu misión ha terminado, y serás recompensado abundantemente por ayudarnos a capturar a esta bruja una vez que tomemos la ciudad-

John miró alternadamente a Mahaut y la tienda a donde habían llevado a Evilyn, y asintió, caminando cabizbajo por el fiordo congelado hacia donde reposaban los barcos vacíos. Minutos después de que se alejó, Michael envió a sus dos soldados a seguirlo, con instrucciones de eliminarlo si actuaba de manera sospechosa.

Mahaut ordenó a sus hombres detenerse y retirarse detrás de ella. Los hombres obedecieron, y los soldados de Arendelle, liderados por un general que Hans dejó a cargo, se sorprendieron. El general llamó a Kai, quien bajó a ver de que se trataba, acompañado de sir Tresh. Olaf miraba la escena desde la ventana.

-¡Tregua!- dijo Mahaut, aún con las manos encendidas. Kai, sir Tresh y el general caminaron hacia ella.

-Detenga este ataque contra el reino de Arendelle- dijo Kai con la mayor serenidad- no hemos hecho nada en contra del reino de Dinamarca, y la reina Elsa es una gran amiga de su reina…-

Mahaut sonrió con maldad.

-No te hagas el inocente, mayordomo- dijo Mahaut- sabemos que la reina Elsa intentó derrocar a nuestra reina, y sabemos también que en este momento no está con ustedes, porque nosotros la tenemos prisionera…-

Kai y el general parpadearon. Mahaut señaló detrás de ella. Dos hombres llevaban a la inconsciente reina de las nieves. Astutamente, Mahaut había cubierto con una capa los cabellos negros de Evilyn, así que en ese momento era idéntica a Elsa, con todo y su vestido de hielo. Kai palideció al verla así, encadenada y rodeada de enemigos. Sir Tresh se llevó las manos a la boca, y el general se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-Ahora ya nos entendemos, ¿verdad?- dijo Mahaut, haciendo una señal para que se lleven a Evilyn- tienen una hora para entregarnos el castillo de Arendelle. Si no lo hacen, me temo que no podré garantizar la seguridad de la reina de las nieves-

Kai asintió y caminó tembloroso de regreso al castillo, seguido del general y de sir Tresh. No sabían que hacer.

x-x-x

El camino del castillo de hielo al puesto de Oaken no fue muy largo. Apenas iban acercándose, Sven vio a Kristoff y se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba su dueño, lamiéndole la cara, lleno de felicidad. Anna sonrió levemente al ver a Kristoff tan feliz con Sven. Después de unos minutos, agradecieron a Oaken por haber cuidado del reno, y se dispusieron a seguir su camino.

Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca al ver, desde aquella pequeña meseta en la montaña, el humo que iba poco a poco ascendiendo desde el castillo de Arendelle.

"Arendelle… Olaf…", pensó en el pequeño que había enviado allá, quizá a su muerte.

-Tranquila, Elsa, estarán bien- dijo Hans, notado su miedo.

-Miren, por allá- dijo Kristoff, señalando los barcos que estaban a la orilla del fiordo congelado- esos barcos. No pertenecen a la flota de Dinamarca-

-Son barcos con el águila negra del imperio alemán- estuvo de acuerdo Hans.

El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco. ¿Philipp estaba ahí?

-Tenemos que ir con ellos- dijo Hans- quizá ellos no saben de los poderes de la mujer de fuego, y no creo que estén enterados de la existencia de Evilyn. Creo que será la mejor opción para atacar-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y bajaron de ese lado de la montaña, alejándose un poco de Arendelle. Elsa miró con tristeza su castillo, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando llegaran a detener el ataque.

Elsa y Hans sobre Sitron, y Anna y Kristoff sobre Sven, galoparon a toda velocidad, cuesta abajo de la montaña.

x-x-x

Minutos después de haber iniciado el ataque, Philipp y Bastian sonrieron satisfechos. Habían logrado capturar todos los barcos daneses, los cuales se habían quedado casi abandonados en la orilla del fiordo congelado. Los escasos guardias se habían mostrado renuentes a entregarlos, pero al ver a la reina Regina con ellos, los entregaron inmediatamente.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que desembarcar las tropas- dijo Bastian.

-¡Señor!- dijo uno de los generales- uno de los centinelas acaba de ver un resplandor, el el bosque junto a nosotros…-

Bastian sacó su espada y se acercó a la orilla del barco en el que se encontraban. Bajó lentamente a tierra con la tabla y miró a su alrededor. Philipp, quien estaba detrás de él, buscó con la mirada alguna señal del mismo.

-Allá arriba, señor- exclamó uno de los soldados- un caballo y un reno-

"¿Un reno? De seguro es Kristoff", pensó Bastian, bajando su espada.

No se había equivocado. Bajando por la ladera de la montaña venían Kristoff y Anna montados en Sven y, no muy lejos de ellos, Elsa y Hans en un caballo. Tanto Philipp como Bastian miraron sorprendidos sobre todo a la reina de Arendelle, pues les extrañaba que estuviera ahí.

Tanto Regina como Bastian miraban a Elsa con cautela. "Un destino peor que la muerte", le había dicho Mormoth a Bastian. "Su alma se partirá en dos", había dicho Mahaut.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Regina dudosa, una vez que llegaron a donde se encontraban los barcos. Regina, en vez de correr a abrazar a su amiga, la miró con cierto recelo, sin soltar el brazo de Bastian, dudando que fuera ella. El joven danés también miraba a la reina de Arendelle con algo de desconfianza. Elsa, por su parte, alzó una ceja, confundida.

-¿Qué les sucede a los dos?- dijo Elsa- soy yo-

Los ojos de Regina pasaron de Elsa a Hans, quien asintió. La reina de Dinamarca sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Elsa.

-¡Elsa!- dijo Regina- que bueno que estás bien. Mormoth nos dijo que… iba a pasarte algo terrible…-

Elsa soltó a Regina con una sonrisa triste. Como respuesta, intentó crear un copo de nieve, pero éste surgió de su mano pequeño y deforme, y desapareció casi inmediatamente. Regina se llevó las manos a la boca, y tanto Bastian como Philipp la miraron con preocupación.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que contarles- dijo Hans- y supongo que ustedes también-

Todos subieron al barco principal de la flota alemana, y brevemente se contaron lo que había ocurrido en sus respectivos países.

-Tenemos que detener este ataque- dijo Elsa al terminar el relato- y no puedo ser de mucha ayuda sin mis poderes-

Philipp iba a decir algo, pero su ministro Steiner lo interrumpió.

-Su majestad- dijo Steiner- los soldados acaban de capturar a 3 hombres. Ninguno es danés. El primero tiene acento isleño, y dice provenir de las Islas del Sur, que se dirigía a los barcos. Los otros dos son claramente de Baviera, y venían siguiendo al primero-

Philipp frunció el entrecejo, y Hans lo imitó. Ya tenía idea de quien se podía tratar.

-Tráiganlos- ordenó Philipp.

Minutos más tarde, ante ellos trajeron a John y a los dos guardias bávaros de Michael. Elsa, al verlo, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y se llevó las manos al cuello, recordando que John había intentado asfixiarla con sus manos. Al verlo, Hans se arremangó y caminó directo hacia él.

-Oh, hola Ha…- comenzó John con su tono petulante, pero Hans lo calló con un fuerte puñetazo en la boca que lo tumbó al suelo junto con los dos soldados que lo detenían.

Bastian no dijo nada, pero Philipp frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a Steiner.

-Steiner, ¿este hombre no es…?- comenzó, mientras los soldados se levantaban y después levantaban a John del suelo, a quien le sangraba profusamente la nariz.

-Me parece que sí, es el asesino en serie de apellido Fitler, a quien usted condenó a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel- dijo Steiner- es uno de los presos que escaparon con Mormoth de la prisión de München-

-Ese fue un error que no pienso volver a cometer- dijo Philipp, haciendo una señal a uno de sus soldados, que en respuesta al comentario del emperador desenvainó su espada. Tanto Elsa como Regina dieron un paso atrás, la última llevándose las manos a la boca.

John se echó a reír.

-Muy listos ustedes- dijo John- y todo parece indicar que tendrán su final feliz. El emperador no se ahogó después de mi pequeña carta a sus puertos diciéndoles que el galeón había sido robado, para que lo atacaran. La linda reina de Dinamarca por fin aceptó sus sentimientos. Y Elsa y Hans vivieron felices para siempre. ¿Así es como va a terminar, no?-

Hans estuvo a punto de darle otro puñetazo a John, pero Elsa lo detuvo. Algo no andaba bien. Su voz tenía cierta amargura que antes no había escuchado.

-John, ¿dónde está Evilyn?- preguntó Elsa.

-Oh, esa respuesta te va a encantar, querida- dijo John, sin ahorrar ni una pizca de amargura en su voz, pero se volvió hacia Regina- tu querida prima, Mahaut, la tiene prisionera, para hacerla pasar por Elsa y evitar al mismo tiempo que defienda Arendelle. Una vez que lo logre, la destruirá por ustedes. Espero que estén felices-

Regina frunció el entrecejo. Y fue entonces cuando Hans lo comprendió. Su problema no era con ellos. Era Evilyn. Hans se volvió a Elsa, y al parecer ella también había entendido de que se trataba la amargura de John.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir a sacar a Evilyn del lío en el que se metió- dijo Elsa.

Kristoff y Anna la miraron de pronto, como si estuviera peligrosamente loca.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Anna, mirando a John con desprecio- ya viste lo que nos hizo… lo que intentó hacerte a ti. No puedes hablar en serio-

-En este momento, Evilyn y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo: proteger a Arendelle de Mahaut- dijo Elsa- y ella tiene los poderes de hielo. Tenemos que liberarla para que nos pueda ayudar. Ya arreglaremos el otro asunto después-

A Anna no le pareció muy exacto llamar "el otro asunto" a los constantes intentos de asesinato de Evilyn. Pero no tenía opción. Elsa y Hans parecían estar de acuerdo, y seguramente convencerían a los otros. Puso los ojos en blanco.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

BEWARE THE BROKEN HEART

CAPÍTULO 16

El efecto de la droga contra su rostro terminó, y Evilyn abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía mareada y tenía la boca seca. El mareo la obligó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que una risa la hizo volverlos a abrir. Una mujer con una fea sonrisa deformando su rostro. Ya la había visto antes, a través de uno de sus cuervos blancos. La mujer con los poderes de fuego. Le acercó un vaso de agua para beber y Evilyn, casi muriendo de sed, se lo bebió rápidamente.

-Vaya, por fin nos conocemos, Evilyn- dijo la mujer, tomando el vaso vacío y dando unos pasos atrás- mejor conocida como la reina de las nieves-

Evilyn frunció el entrecejo. Se encontró sentada, con su espalda contra una columna de la plaza principal fuera del castillo. Miró a su alrededor. Al parecer, los invasores habían levantado una tienda ahí. Ella estaba encadenada contra la columna. Reconoció los grilletes. Según las memorias de Elsa, eran del mismo tipo que había usado cuando fue llevada a la prisión de Arendelle.

Junto a la mujer había un hombre, que fue quien la atrapó por la espalda cuando salió del castillo de hielo con John. Y hablando de John, ¿qué había pasado con él?

-¿Dónde está John?- escupió Evilyn.

Mahaut y Michael se echaron a reír, y se miraron entre ellos.

-Lo sabía- dijo Mahaut- no me digas que la malvada reina de las nieves se enamoró. Quizá no debiste tomar tantas características de Elsa, Evilyn-

Evilyn frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo sabían esos dos su nombre, y que era la parte de Elsa?

-¿Porqué te sorprendes, querida?- dijo Mahaut- ¿o no sabías que tu querido amigo John estaba trabajando para nosotros?-

-No es verdad- dijo Evilyn.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida- dijo cruelmente Mahaut- solo recolectó su recompensa por haberte entregado y se fue a gastarla alegremente-

Evilyn no podía creerlo, y no podía pensar en eso. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse otra vez.

-No es…- dijo con debilidad- ¿que me hicieron?-

Tenía la sensación de haber pasado por ese sentimiento de mareo, cansancio y dolor de cabeza antes. Buscó nuevamente en las memorias de Elsa, y recordó el secuestro de Hans, cuando éste aún se quería vengar de ella.

-Me drogaron- dijo Evilyn- el agua…-

Mahaut se echó a reír.

-Ahora, quédate quieta, reina de las nieves- dijo Mahaut- estamos a punto de conquistar el reino de Arendelle-

Evilyn iba a decir algo, pero sus pesados párpados se cerraron, y volvió a perder la conciencia

x-x-x

-¡Elsa!¿Estás segura?- exclamó Anna, mientras que la seguía sobre el fiordo congelado, luchando por no resbalarse en el hielo- ¿la hipotermia te hizo olvidar que Evilyn quiso acabar contigo y te robó tus poderes?-

Elsa la ignoró, intentando concentrarse en formar copos de nieve en sus manos. Hans caminaba detrás de las hermanas, y miró de reojo a John. Seguía muy molesto con él por el papel que había jugado en la liberación de Evilyn, lo cual implicaba que por su culpa casi perdía a Elsa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión por él. Sabía lo terrible que era el miedo de perder a la persona que amaba.

-John- dijo Hans de pronto- estará bien. Llegaremos a tiempo-

John lo miró, pero no respondió.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Regina, que venía caminando de la mano de Bastian, unos pasos detrás de ellos, junto con Phillip y su comandante Steiner.

-Phillip y su ejército distraerán a las fuerzas de Mahaut- dijo Hans, quitando su vista preocupada de John- si tú y Bastian van al frente, Mahaut dudará en seguir atacando Arendelle, deseando saber que fue lo que pasó con su hermano en Dinamarca. Ese será buen momento para que los demás nos escabullamos y liberemos a Evilyn-

-Solo hay un problema con tu plan- dijo Anna- ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que Evilyn no se volverá contra nosotros?-

-No podemos- dijo Elsa- tendremos que arriesgarnos…-

-Es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Kristoff.

-Es la única opción que tenemos- dijo Elsa- por el bien de Arendelle-

Anna iba a decir algo, pero se mordió el labio inferior. Elsa tenía razón. Sobre la seguridad de ellos, estaba la de los pobladores de Arendelle. Ya estaban viviendo un segundo invierno eterno y, si Mahaut ganaba, no se podría saber que era lo que la mujer de poderes de fuego haría con ellos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Anna- hagámoslo…-

x-x-x

-¡No puede hacer eso!- exclamó Kai, siguiendo a sir Tresh por los corredores del palacio- ¡la reina Elsa está en manos de esos invasores!-

Sir Tresh se detuvo de golpe.

-No crea que me preocupo menos por la reina que usted- dijo sir Tresh- sin embargo, no creo equivocarme al decir que la reina Elsa preferiría que protegiéramos a Arendelle-

Kai sintió un escalofrío. Tenía razón.

-Encontraremos una manera de ayudarla- dijo sir Tresh, suavizando su expresión- por ahora no podemos ceder a las exigencias de los invasores. Tenemos que tomar el control del gobierno. Encontrar a la princesa Anna para que funja como regente en la ausencia de la reina. Y…- suspiró- después formular un plan para salvarla-

x-x-x

Mahaut y Michael esperaban impacientemente a que se cumpliera la hora que dieron a Kai y a sir Tresh para entregar el castillo de Arendelle. Michael examinaba a Evilyn para comprobar que siguiera dormida, bajo los efectos de la droga, mientras que Mahaut miraba a través de la entrada de la tienda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará a ese político y al estúpido mayordomo de la familia real entregar el castillo de Arendelle?- dijo Mahaut, corriendo la entrada de la tienda de golpe y volviéndose a su esposo.

-Tranquila, Mahaut- dijo Michael con una sonrisa malvada, desviando la mirada del rostro inconsciente de Evilyn y mirándola- no falta mucho tiempo. Tu hermano ya tiene Dinamarca en su poder, y es solo cuestión de…-

Pero unos gritos del exterior los interrumpieron. El general y un par de soldados de Mahaut entraron corriendo a la tienda. Michael se levantó de golpe.

-¡Su alteza!- exclamó el general- me temo que tengo malas noticias-

-¿Qué sucede?- ladró Mahaut.

Los soldados palidecieron. No sabían que era peor, si las noticias que llevaban o la furia de Mahaut.

-¡Hablen ya!- gritó Mahaut, al ver que los soldados dudaban.

-La flota alemana acaba de llegar al borde congelado del fiordo- exclamó uno de los soldados por fin, asustados por el tono de la esposa del bávaro- el emperador Philipp comanda el ejército…-

Michael frunció el entrecejo. Por el tono de los soldados, aún tenían más que decir.

-¿Y?- dijo Michael, mirando a los soldados de manera casi tan amenazante como Mahaut- sabíamos que el emperador podría sobrevivir la trampa que le tendimos, y se daría cuenta de que no controla el castillo de Neuschweinstein ni Baviera, y que querría vengarse- se aclaró la garganta- ¿tienen algo más que decir?-

Los soldados no podían dejar de temblar. El general habló.

-La reina Regina de Dinamarca y el comandante Müller lo acompañan al frente del ejército- dijo el comandante.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Mahaut y Michael.

-Los vi con mis propios ojos- dijo el general.

Michael palideció ante aquella declaración, y Mahaut comenzó a caminar en círculos por la tienda.

-No puede ser- dijo Mahaut- Mormoth me aseguró… los dos deberían estar muertos para ahora… ¿cómo…?-

-¿Cómo?- repitió Michael- no pudieron haber sobrevivido…- sacudió la cabeza- general, preparen todas sus fuerzas para repeler el ataque del emperador-

El general asintió y salió, seguido por los dos soldados.

-MIchael- dijo Mahaut, temblando de rabia- si Regina está viva, mi hermano…-

Michael sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Michael- debemos capturarlos para saberlo. Y tomar el castillo-

-Pero…- dijo Mahaut.

-Es la única manera- dijo Michael- hemos llegado muy lejos. Si nos detenemos ahora, no podremos esperar ningún perdón o compasión de nadie de ellos. Tenemos que ganar y aplastarlos…-

Mahaut lo miró y asintió. Una bola de fuego se formó en sus manos.

-Mi querida prima se arrepentirá de haber venido a Arendelle- dijo Mahaut.

x-x-x

Elsa y los demás miraron, desde detrás de la muralla del castillo, como Michael y Mahaut salían de la tienda y se disponían a dirigir su ejército contra el de Philipp, que venía caminando sobre el fiordo congelado hacia Arendelle y hacia ellos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Anna- funcionó…-

-No del todo- dijo Kristoff, señalando los dos guardias que se quedaron junto a la tienda-

-Es lo de menos- dijo Hans, sacando su espada.

-No, espera- dijo Elsa- yo me haré cargo-

-¿Elsa?- dijo Hans.

-Necesito arreglar un asunto con Evilyn- dijo Elsa, y sonrió ante la mirada algo preocupada de Hans- confía en mi. Estaré bien…-

Hans le sonrió y besó su frente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hans- cinco minutos. Si tardas más, entraremos a ayudarte-

Elsa sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Hans- dijo Elsa- no tomará mucho-

x-x-x

Bastian sintió la mano de Regina temblar sobre la suya. La apretó y se acercó para besar su frente.

-No temas- dijo Bastian- todo saldrá bien-

-¿Y si Mahaut derrite el fiordo?- dijo Regina- ¿y si…?-

-Y si nada- dijo Bastian- si Mahaut pudiera derretir el fiordo, ya lo habría hecho. Lo único que podemos esperar es que Elsa y los otros liberen a Evilyn antes de que…- y se interrumpió- todo saldrá bien-

-Así será- dijo Philipp- debemos resistir. Bastian…- agregó, mirándolo significativamente.

-Lo sé- dijo Bastian, asintiendo seriamente- lo haré-

Regina los miró, interrogantes. No supo lo que quisieron decir los dos hombres. Philipp le había dicho, en secreto, que aunque estarían usando a Regina como carnada para atraer a Mahaut, Bastian debía estar preparado para protegerla, porque sería el principal objetivo de la malvada mujer. Sobre todo si llegaba a descubrir el destino de Mormoth. La orden que obtuvo Bastian del emperador era retirar a Regina del peligro si éste era inminente.

Regina no pudo preguntar más. Hubo una explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

-La batalla ha comenzado- dijo Philipp.

x-x-x

Elsa salió de su escondite y caminó lentamente hacia los guardias. Entre sus manos, un rayo congelante comenzó a formarse. La reina de Arendelle dio un suspiro profundo, rezando para ella misma que fuera suficiente para dejar a los dos guardias fuera de combate. Segundos después, el rayo se apagó.

-Maldición…- murmuró Elsa para sí misma.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo uno de los guardias, escuchando un ruido. Elsa se ocultó. Por fin, pudo conjurar un pequeño rayo, mientras los guardias buscaban al intruso que habían escuchado. El rayo golpeó una columna, a varios metros de ahí, haciéndola caer. Los dos guardias se apresuraron hacia la columna, y Elsa tuvo su oportunidad. Entró a la tienda.

Elsa sintió un escalofrío al estar dentro de la tienda de Mahaut y Michael. Hacía un calor sofocante, contrario al helado clima que dominaba en todo Arendelle. Supuso que a Mahaut no le molestaba el calor así como a ella no le molestaba el frío. Suspiró.

Había papeles y notas por todos lados. Junto a la columna, con las mismas cadenas que la habían aprisionado, estaba tendida en el suelo Evilyn. La persona que tanto temor le había inspirado. Y la que era parte de sí misma. La mujer que ahora tenía sus poderes.

Elsa se inclinó hacia Evilyn. La piel de la reina de las nieves ardía casi tanto como el interior de la tienda. Elsa se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada. Sin salir, tomó un poco de nieve de la entrada y volvió, para colocarlo sobre la frente de Evilyn. Tras unos segundos, Evilyn abrió los ojos.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Evilyn, dudosa-¿qué demonios…?-

-Shhh- dijo Elsa, retirando el hielo de su frente- vinimos a rescatarte de Mahaut. Hans y mi hermana y John…-

-John es un traidor- siseó Evilyn, bajando la mirada- me entregó a Mahaut. Me dejó para que me usara, y para que terminara conmigo. Y…-

-Calma- la interrumpió Elsa, intentando abrir las cadenas que la aprisionaban- John nos ayudará a salvarte. Solo necesito…-

Evilyn miró los esfuerzos de Elsa para abrir las cadenas.

-No puedes- dijo Evilyn- solo los poderes de hielo puedes abrirlas.Y…-

-Tú los tienes- dijo Elsa- pero no puedes usarlos. Tienes que regresármelos-

Evilyn la miró con recelo.

-Confía en mi- dijo Elsa- ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?-

-Intentaría vengarme- dijo Evilyn con toda sinceridad.

-Y yo soy tu exacto contrario, o tu eres el mío- dijo Elsa- sabes que jamás haría eso-

Evilyn la miró, dudosa, pero asintió.

-Te regreso tus poderes, Elsa- dijo Evilyn.

x-x-x

Hans miraba, preocupado, hacia la tienda de Mahaut donde estaba Elsa, mientras vigilaba que los guardias no regresaran. John lo miró.

-¿Porqué hacen esto?- dijo John.

-Elsa es una buena persona- dijo Hans, sin mirarlo- y trata a los demás mejor de lo que se merecen…-

John miró hacia la tienda, y después miró a Hans nuevamente con curiosidad. Iba a decir algo, cuando una pequeña explosión ocurrió en la tienda donde estaban Elsa y Evilyn.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans, poniéndose de pie y apresurándose a la tienda. John hizo lo mismo. Anna iba a seguirlos, pero Kristoff la detuvo.

-Elsa…- dijo Anna en voz baja, esforzándose por no temblar bajo los brazos de Kristoff.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Sucedieron varias cosas en este tiempo: mi enfermedad, un completo y terrible bloqueo de autor, el trabajo y un chico. Por fin, tuve tiempo de volver a ponerme a escribir. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
